Demuéstrame Amor
by XxAnotherStupidGirlxX
Summary: La vida de una chica que sufrió de bullying escolar cambia tras ser cambiada a otro instituto donde conocerá a cierta chica de cabello rosado. ¿Qué cosas pasarán? Ven a leer :DD Soy nueva en esto del FanFiction , pero si tienen consejos o cosas que decirme , no duden en dejarme un Review , gracias y hasta pronto.
1. Chapter 1

Marceine estaba en su habitación enorme con varios pósters de anime , te bandas de Rock , de Slash , a un costado de su escritorio estaba su bajohacha , ella estaba triste.-No me dejarán en paz , no me dejarán en paz.- decía a todo momento *FLASHBACK*

.-Oh , miren es la chica rara.- Decía uno de sus compañeros.-Déjenme en paz.- decía Marceline , a punto de golpearlos.- Por qué no te matás?.- y luego de esto le dio un golpe, pero Marceline se defendió y vinieron más compañeros a atacarla.*Juro que se l diré a mi padre* pensaba Marceline con una cara de odio.

*Fin del FlashBack*

Era un día lluvioso , Marceine estaba aprendiendo la canción Sweet Child O' Mine de Guns N' Roses. Pero luego entra su padre.- Padre , tengo algo que decirte : Los chicos me pegan en la escuela , porque me gusta el metal y el Rock.- comenzó a sollozar.- Marceline es en serio ? Por qué no lo dijiste antes ?.- dijo su padre, manteniendo calma y con un semblante serio.- Porque ellos me harían más daño , por eso no tengo ni un amigo.- explicó mirándo a su padre , esperando a que este no este decepcionado.- Tendré que llamar a la dirección ,hija cualquier cosa me decís a mi ok? Soy tu padre y debemos tenernos confianza.- dijo sonriéndole a Marcie , y procedió a llamar.

Mientras que Marceline se sintió bien y luego se duchó y se puso una remera de Nirvana. Con unos pantalones negros , mientras escuchó a su padre gritar.- ¡¿Como que no pueden hacer nada?! Bueno , con esa actitud la cambiaré de escuela , procedió a cortar

.-Marceline voy a cambiarte de escuela , en un rato me voy , así que... Te quedás a cargo de la casa.- dijo saludándola Marcie asintió y procedió a agarrar a su gatita Cake. Pasó la tarde viendo "videos de terror".

En otro lugar algo cerca de ahí, una chica de pelo rosado y piel algo rosada también ._. estaba con su abuelo. Esta chica era gentil , muy buena y siempre feliz.-Abuelo , ya van a empezar las clases y voy a estar en el último año...- decía , algo esperanzad , para que su abuelo notase que ya no era una niña.- Ajam, ¿Acaso quieres un auto, un novio , un trabajo?.- le dijo con un signo de pregunta arriba de su cabeza.- Pues no , solo quería decirte que voy a estar más grande y que tendré nuevos compañeros.- Bonnibel suponía que nunca iba a encontrar al chic indicado. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos , por lo tanto su abuelo es su tutor , Bonnibel lo quiere mucho , siempre le cuenta anécdotas de cuándo era joven. Pero ella también sufrió en una época que aquí no se contará.

Luego , una chica pálida y de ropa negra , estaba en su sala mirando videos de terror en su laptop , necesitaba distraerse , pero ya tenía bastante miedo , vió vdeos de la Deep Web.

.-¿Quién diablos hace algo como esto?.- murmuró por lo bajo y luego de que terminara el video donde un hombre estaba siendo poseído entró su padre alegremente. Marceline prendió el televisor , su padre la saludó.- Ya te anoté en la nueva escuela.- dijo entregándole un folleto.- Empiezas el lunes, sin peros.- Marceline se sintió feiz , ya no más burlas o golpes de parte de sus odiosos compañeros. Posteriormente sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su padre .- Genial , ahora daré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer amigos.- luego se fue a jugar videojuegos de zombis en su consola.

Al día siguiente un chica pelirroja le dijo a Bonnibel que hoy habría alguien nuevo.- Eso es completamente obvio , es el primer día de clases , algunos se van y otros vienen.- Luego de esto vió a una chica de cabello negro y remera rockera. Nunca la había visto en su vida. Eso fue raro.

Marceline se decía a si misma que debía saludar a todos y ser social , empezó con un chico pelinegro alto y lo saludó.- Hola , espero nos llevemos bien.- el chico le dijo igualmente y procedió a saludar un grupo de chicas del fondo.- Hola me llamo Marceline Abadeer , puedo sentarme a lado tuyo ? .- le preguntó a Bonnibel y la quitó de su trance .- Emm...si obvio! Hola Marceline , me llamo Bonnibel , estas de acá son mis amigas Lumpy y Flama.- señaló a unas chicas de atrás de su asiento.- Hola, que onda ?.- dijeron amablemente al unísono y esas chicas que eran como Polo Norte y Sur se empezaron a hablar cordialmente...


	2. Conociéndote

-¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotras?- Pregunto Bonnibel refiriéndose a Marceline, -Las chicas y yo iremos a comer al buffet de la escuela, entonces… ¿Vas a venir?-. Marceline no podía creerlo que escuchaban sus oídos, jamás la habían invitado a comer, mucho menos "amigas". -¡Claro!- Acepto Marceline con mucho entusiasmo y al mismo tiempo muy nerviosa. Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa del buffet, algo pequeño para ser tantos chicos en ese instituto. –Bien Marcie…- Le dijo Bonnibel a Marceline con el nuevo apodo que le había propuesto y prosiguió a hablar –Ella es Lumpy- dijo Bonnibel señalando a una chica de ojos negros y un tanto penetrantes enfocados en Marcie, -Y ella es Flama- dijo, esta vez señalando a una chica de remera rosa manga corta con unos jeanes blancos algo ajustados, -Bien chicas, ella es Marceline, es nueva en el instituto y pensé en invitarla a almorzar con nosotras- dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro lo cual ya empezaba a incomodar un poco a Marceline. Las chicas siguieron hablando todo el recreo, de chicos, moda, zapatos, etc. Cosas que claramente no eran el estilo de Marcie.

Bonnibel llego a su casa feliz, sabiendo que ahora tendría una amiga nueva, ella sentía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, no lo sabía, pero había algo en aquella chica por lo cual Bonnie no dejaba de pensar en ella. Aquella misma noche, Bonnibel se fue a bañar, cuando salió se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en el día y en su nueva amiga Marceline, "No lo sé, hay algo en esa chica que me llama la atención, pero, no sé qué…" se quedó pensando Bonnie mientras se secaba el cuerpo.

Al día siguiente Marceline se encontraba en la puerta del instituto esperando a sus nuevas amigo, pues las cuatro (Bonnibel, Flama, Marceline y Lumpy) habían acordado encontrarse en la entrada. Luego de un rato Marcie vio una chica de pelo rosa con su bolso también rosa colgando en la espalda, inconfundiblemente era Bonnibel, - ¿Hace mucho qué estas esperando?- Pregunto esta al ver a Marceline parada en aquella puerta, fría y oscura –Solo un rato- Dijo Marcie con un tono algo desalentado, -¿Todo está bien?, ¿Ocurrió algo?- Pregunto Bonnie algo preocupada, -No solo no dormí bien anoche Bonnibel, eso es todo- Respondió Marceline, -¿Qué te he dicho yo?, no me llames Bonnibel puedes llamarme solo Bonnie, somos amigas ¿o no?- dijo Bonnie a lo que Marcie respondió:-Claro, Bonnie. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Flama y Lumpy y ya todas entraron de una vez al instituto.

Durante clases, Bonnibel estuvo observando fijamente el gato blanco de la profesora de historia que estaba encerrado en una jaula en un rincón del salón, la profesora había explicado que lo había llevado a su gato para ir a castrarlo después de clases. A la salida del instituto, a Lumpy le pareció haber visto un gato blanco pasar un gato blanco por la calle, -Chicas, llámenme loca pero… creo que había un gato blanco cerca del kiosco que está en frente- Dijo Lumpy con voz algo tímida, -Lumpy, ¿tu usas drogas?, Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo santificado sea tu nombre…-Bromeó Flama al presentarse la oportunidad, -¡Claro que no idiota!- Respondió Lumpy muy enojada, -Ok, ya cálmate era solo una broma- Trato de tranquilizar Flama a Lumpy al ver que esta se alteraba con facilidad. Al escuchar esto Bonnibel recordó el gato blanco de la profesora de historia, -Chicas, creo que el gato blanco es el de la profesora de historia- Dijo Bonnibel, -Pues, hay que ir a atraparlo, necesita de su dueña- Al fin Marceline pudo opinar sobre la situación y esta vez de manera muy gentil al pensar en los demás, -Marce, ya se fue, déjalo creo que puede cuidarse solo- Opino Lumpy al escuchar eso, -¡Claro que no!, yo estuve sola toda mi vida y no le deseo eso a nadie, ni siquiera a un gato, tengo que atraparlo, voy a atraparlo ¿Quién me acompaña?- Dijo Marceline de una forma muy segura, Bonnie al ver que nadie contestaba pensó que seria su buena acción del día, -Esta bien yo te acompaño- Dijo esta con algo de inseguridad. Las dos chicas se echaron a correr, buscaron por todas partes, tiendas, restaurantes, callejones, etc., no tenia caso, ese gato había desaparecido. Estaban a punto de rendirse cuando escucharon un ruido por detrás suyo, las dos chicas se voltearon a ver y cundo lo hicieron vieron un gato con un pelaje abundante y blanco, sin duda era su gato. Ambas chicas empezaron a correr ya algo agitadas por su largo día, -¿Puedes alcanzarlo Marcie?- Pregunto Bonnibel sin obtener respuesta, puesto que su amiga ya no tenia aliento ni para hablar. Bonnibel y Marceline se abalanzaron sobre el gato quedando una arriba de la otra, ambas chicas con el corazón palpitando a mil sin razón alguna y algo ruborizadas, las dos se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron con el gato en brazos.


	3. La llegada del primo Finn

Asdfjni Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alimento de ellos CX. Bueno, acá está el cap.

Una mañana de viernes Marceline tocaba el bajo y se peinaba, ella siempre se levantaba temprano, ya era costumbre de hace años, luego bajó las escaleras para desayunar cuándo su padre le dijo algo.-Hola Marceline, tu primo Finn llamó, dijo que vendría a vivir acá, cambió su decisión.- dijo su padre en un traje algo formal y alegremente.- ¿Mi primo Finn?-. Preguntó totalmente sorprendida Marceline y poniendo una sonrisa-. ¡Genial!.- se alegró de que su primo vendría, su primo Finn vive en Alemania, este quería mantenerse solo. Marceline se sorprendió y preguntó.- ¿Será quedará en mi instituto? .- su padre asintió.-Si, estuvo pensando mejor las cosas y al fin dijo que sí , también que quería vivir aquí, desde que su padre lo abandonó, ha estado tratando de ser fuerte, mucho tiempo, pero, igual da gusto saber de noticias como estas.-Marceline lo entendió todo, solo que se alegró, puesto que su primo Finn y ella de pequeños solían ser mejores amigos, pero luego, cuándo Finn cumplió 5 años cuándo su madre murió en un accidente de auto, su padre lo había criado en Alemania hasta que este lo abandonó a la edad de 15 años, Finn tuvo que valerse a sí mismo en el día a día, trabajando como mesero, mientras que su padre se fue a África.- Bueno , al menos lo veré , hace unos 4 años que no lo veo, va a ser genial, aparte que el estará en mi instituto.- Terminó de decir eso y de desayunar, guardó todas las cosas y se dispuso a entrar a su habitación, luego empezó a tocar su bajo *Esto es genial, que suerte que hoy no teníamos clases, podré disfrutar el día con mi primo* Pensó y puso una alegre sonrisa *También , le contaré las amigas que tengo*.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un chico rubio bajaba de un avión, muy alegre por cierto, estaba ansioso por visitar a su prima y volver a su país natal, (vivían en norte américa), bajaba sus maletas pacíficamente, fijándose que todo esté bien.

.-Oh, perfecto, ahora solo debo tomar un autobús-. Dijo mientras llevaba consigo una libreta marrón, con indicaciones de los lugares a los que debería ir, también llevaba a un perro, su mejor amigo, Finn lo quería mucho y no podía dejarle solo.

.-Jake, te encantará, será un nuevo lugar-. Dijo sonriéndole a su mejor amigo, cuándo este respondió con un ladrido. Finn sonrió y se dispuso a seguir con su camino. Finn usaba ropa de verano por el momento, empacó todas sus cosas y su antiguo hogar se lo regaló a un amigo.

Marceline estaba estudiando.-Qué fácil es esto. Pero me sorprende, aun en los exámenes me voy a esmerar-. Tan solo esperaba que no ocurriera nada malo con su primo al llegar, cuándo tocaron la puerta de su casa, fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y vio a su primo.- ¡Finn! -. Y se dispuso a abrazarlo y este la correspondió, cuándo por fin soltaron el abrazo y Marceline le dijo.- ¿Cómo estás primo? Tanto tiempo sin vernos-. Dijo Marceline haciéndolo pasar.-Pues, muy bien primita, de hecho, tengo un nuevo amigo, por suerte lo pude traer, no me gustaba la idea de dejarlo en Alemania , ni tampoco de desaprovechar esta oportunidad de estar a tu lado-. Explicó Finn totalmente feliz-. ¡Genial! Podría llevarse bien con Cake -. Aclaró Marceline y luego dijo.- Se ve que a pesar de todo eres feliz.- el padre de Finn se había ido a África y su madre murió por un accidente de barco-. Supongo, pero ahora estoy muy entusiasmado, necesito conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, aparte que estoy buscando novia-. Marceline se sorprendió ante esto y luego le dijo-. Supongo que ya encontrarás a la chica adecuada,.-Finn asintió y Marcie empezó a mostrarle su nueva habitación, cuándo el padre de Marceline llegó, este recibió a Finn dándole la bienvenida y luego, Marceline le prestó uno de sus morrales escolares (nota/son como mochilas) a Finn puesto que Marceline no usaba muy femeninos, simplemente no eran de su estilo.

Por suerte el perro de Finn y la gatita de Marceline se llevaron bien, cosa que sorprendió a todos, Marceline procedió a contarle a Finn sobre las razones del porque se cambió de instituto.- Marceline, tú puedes confiar en mí , somos primos, sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo-. Dicho esto Marcy se alegró y asintió, le subía el autoestima saber que su primo la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Finn y Marceline jugaron videojuegos, hasta que cada uno se durmió en sus habitaciones, la casa de Marceline era bastante grande y Finn escogió la habitación de huéspedes.

A la mañana siguiente Finn y Marceline llegaron lo más rápido posible, ya que el reloj de Marcy se atrasó un poco, por suerte llegaron temprano.- ¡Qué alivio! Es mi primer día, no quisiera llegar tarde-. Dijo Finn preocupado y caminando junto Marcie, iban caminando hacia el instituto, hasta que se encontraron con Bonnibel, Lumpy y Flama.- Hola, chicas-. Saludó Marceline.-Hola Marceline, ¿Quién es este chico?-. Preguntó Lumpy sonriendo, mientras que Flama estaba nerviosa y su corazón latía a mil.- Es mi primo Finn es nuevo aquí, viene de Alemania y ahora vivirá conmigo-. Dijo Marceline algo tímida.- Finn ella es Flama.- le presentó a una chica pelirroja que estaba muy tímida.- Ella es Lumpy Space-. Finn muy gustoso la saludó y posteriormente vió a una chica de cabellera rosada, el chico estaba muy ruborizado.- Y ella es Bonnibel Gum-. Dijo y luego Finn sentenció.- H-hola, y-yo soy F-finn Mertens-. Dijo y luego Bonnibel alegremente lo saludó. Todos se fueron a clase, todos menos Finn y Bonnibel.- Etto...¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo más tarde?.- Preguntó nervioso, tímido y sonrojado.

Por otra parte Bonnibel no quería nada con este chico, pero en parte no quería quedar mal, así que aceptó Claró , me gustaría , en el recreo -. A esto Finn sonrió y se fué gustoso, mientras que Marceline los escuchó y pensó * Esto es raro, Finn no le dice eso a cualquier chica, solo a las que a él le atraen. ¿Podría ser que le atraiga Bonnie? Está bien, no... no...bueno, no pasa nada...mmm...Bueno, ya veré*.

A esto Marceline se sintió muy pacífica y luego amó a su primo.- Finn, ven, te enseñaré el instituto, aparte que tenemos que completar tu insipción, no piden muchas cosas, ven.- Finn siguió a Marceline hasta que llegaron hasta con la directora que le dijo.- Muy bien señor Finn, usted solo me debe la inscipción solo y ya queda oficialmente en el instituto.- Finn se puso nervioso, no había alistado todas las cosas

Finn POV.

*Diablos que tonto soy, debí haber olvidado ese papel antes de irme a toda prisa porque creímos que llegaríamos tarde* luego Marceline abre su mochila y saca una hoja completa.- Tome, es que mi primo lo olvido, justo cuando íbamos a salir porque llegábamos tarde.- La directora sonrió a esto.- Ok, aún debes los 200$, pero eso me lo pueden dar más tarde.- explicó, y a esto le agradecí a Marceline, realmente me salvó.

.-De nada, tonto, ahora me debes una.- Me dijo-. C-claro.- dije rascándome la nuca nerviosamente.

Marceline me empezó a guiar, era realmente genial este instituto, estaba colorido con rojo, tenía dos pisos y

salones grandes, muy decorado por el regreso a clases.

Me senté con Flama, es una chica realmente agradable, pero, sigo ansioso, porque en el recreo comeré junto con Bonnibel, la chica que yo no dejaba de pensar, hasta que Flame me dijo.- Hey, Finn, ¿Cómo estás?-. me dijo, tímidamente.- Muy bien, de hecho, me encanta este instituto,¿ Y tú?.- pregunté, me gusta hablar con chicas, solo que hay veces en las que me pongo realmente nervioso y no sé que hacer.- Bastante bien, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos-. Me dijo sonriendo amablemente. Asentí, luego comenzó la clase,

debíamos comprar nuevos libros y esas cosas. Terminó la clase y viene el recreo, me fui hasta donde estaba Bonnibel, sentada con mi prima, la cual, miraba la situación con desagrado.

Marceline POV.

*Diablos, no quiero que la invite, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Estos son…celos? ¡JA! Celos…¿De qué?*


	4. Capítulo 4-Una cita desastrosa

Ya eran las 4 p.m., hora de salir del instituto. Marceline no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Finn y a Bonnibel hablando en el recreo, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Marceline iba caminando cuando vio de lejos a dos chicos que se iban caminando hacia una cafetería, dos chicos que inconfundiblemente eran Finn y Bonnibel.

-Bien Bonnibel, ¿Qué haces de tu vida?- Preguntó Finn con algo de inseguridad, pues nunca había hablado con una chica tan serio, siempre sus relaciones habían sido pasajeras, no se llegaban a conocer bien. –Voy a la escuela, a gimnasia artística y cuido a mi abuelo- Contesto Bonnibel y con mucha seriedad, pues ambos se acababan de conocer y no se tenían demasiada confianza. –Bien, tengo entendido que eres primo de Marceline, vienes de Alemania y… cuéntame más- Dijo Bonnie.

-Bien mi padre…- Dijo Finn siendo interrumpido por Bonnibel.

-¿qué hace de su vida?-

-Bueno la verdad… No estoy muy seguro-

-¿No vives con él?-

-No, verás él me abandono cuando yo tenía 15 años. - Dijo fin con algo de timidez.

-¿Y tu madre?, supongo que debes vivir con ella- Dijo Bonnibel con miedo a escuchar otra cosa no muy agradable que pudiera herir los sentimientos de Finn.

-No, ella… Ella murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi padre me crio 10 años y luego cuando yo tenía 15 un día desapareció, sin decir nada. Se dice que sacó un pasaje para ir a África, pero nunca lo encontraron, estuve dos años allí recaudando dinero para venir a vivir aquí con Marceline y al fin lo conseguí.- Dijo Finn quien no parecía tener cara de tristeza pero Bonnibel sabía que en el fondo el sentía un profundo dolor.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la cafetería se encontraba Marceline tratando de escuchar algo sin mucho éxito. L a cita no estaba yendo muy bien, pues Marceline aún desde muy lejos podía notar una mezcla de tensión y nerviosismo entre esos dos, -¿Qué estarán diciendo?- Se preguntaba Marcie a sí misma, escondida entre los arbustos.

Luego de un rato, los dos jóvenes protagonistas de la cita, salieron de la cafetería, pero caminaban juntos y no en dirección a su casa. Marceline no podía creer que la cita haya durado más de una hora, si bien quería mucho a su primo él no era el tipo de Bonnibel, "Pobre chica debe estar algo incómoda" pensaba Marcie mientras los seguía.

-Finn, ¿Me puedes decir dónde vamos?- Preguntaba la joven peli rosa algo intrigada.

-Bueno la verdad no sé dónde queda exactamente pero... bueno… ayer fui con Marceline a ese lugar y la verdad es que me gustó bastante- Decía Finn algo nervioso, pues hace mucho que no iba a visitar a Marceline por lo cual no sabía bien como ubicarse, tendría que acostumbrarse si se iba a quedar a vivir.

Bonnibel y Finn llegaron a un lugar esplendido, magnifico, fantástico, para Finn.

-¿El centro comercial?- Pregunto Bonnie algo decepcionada, había escuchado fantásticas cosas sobre un lugar, que no había sido revelado hasta que llegaron, por desgracia Bonnibel ya había ido ahí cientos de veces.

-¡Sí!, Marceline me trajo aquí ayer cuando vine de Alemania, tiene tiendas de ropa juegos y muchas cosas- Dijo Finn muy entusiasmado.

Marceline, solo unos metros detrás de ellos, no podía creer donde su primo había llevado a Bonnibel, "Dios, ¡que idiota!, claramente este no es el chico para mi Bonnie, ¡Digo! Para Bonnibel" pensaba Marceline algo confundía.

-¿Qué estamos viendo?- Una voz conocida se oyó detrás de Marcie.

-¿Lumpy qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Marceline al ver que su amiga estaba junto a ella.

-Nada solo caminaba por aquí y te vi escondida, por cierto no eres nada buena en el escondite, ¿Qué estamos vigilando?-

-Nada especial-

-¡Dime!- Gritó Lumpy con una voz algo amenazante.

-¡Shhh!, ya cállate, te diré Pero cállate- Prosiguió a decir Marceline- Finn y Bonnibel, están en una cita, pero no te metas, quédate aquí-

-Ok, pero ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Eh… Bueno, somos amigas y quiero que todo salga bien para ella- Contestó Marcie algo confundida, no tenía razón para seguirlos, "Tiene razón solo somos amigas" pensaba Marceline pero había algo que no la dejaba ir, "¿Curiosidad?, si debe ser eso" se decía Marcie a sí misma.

Había un local e comida rápida, pues se estaba haciendo de noche y tenían hambre.

-Bien, ¿Y qué vas a pedir?- Preguntó Finn sacando su billetera de su bolsillo, lo cual para Bonnie era señal de que el invitaba.

-Solo una hamburguesa- Respondió Bonnibel.

\- ¿Con papas?, es el combo-

-ok-

Los chicos pasaron la noche tranquila. A pocos metros de ellos se encontraba nuevamente Marceline junto a Lumpy quien no dejaba de observar.

-Oye Lumpy ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-Pregunto Marcie.

-Nada, solo quiero ver cómo termina esta cita y si hay algo de verdad entre ellos-Respondió Lumpy.

"¿Ese perro puede estar aquí?" Pensó Bonnibel al ver a un perro dentro del centro comercial, mientras Finn seguía hablando y hablando sin prestarle mucha atención a Bonnie. Bonnibel y Finn seguían su conversación cuando un animal se les abalanzo derramando la gaseosa sobre ellos y volcando toda la comida al piso, inconfundiblemente era el perro que Bonnibel había estado observando desde hace un momento.

-Bonnibel, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Finn algo confundido, había pasado todo tan rápido.

-Sí, todo bien, pero creo que esto… nosotros… bien adiós- Dijo Bonnibel toda empapada y se fue.

Finn quedó allí solo, pensativo, "Ella no termino su frase ella dijo *Si, todo bien, pero creo que esto… nosotros… bien adiós* no dijo que no funcionaría ¡aún tengo posibilidad!" pensó algo decepcionado de su cita.

Marceline al ver todo esto de inmediato supo que la cita había acabado por lo cual solo salió caminando disimuladamente, cuando se le cruzó alguien por delante, cayendo ambas chicas al suelo.

Bonnibel alzo la vista, algo aturdida, había caído al suelo al chocar con una persona. Al levantar la vista vio una cara conocida, ¡Era Marceline!

-Marceline, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Bonnie algo confundida.

-Nada solo pase a ver los locales de ropa- Contesto Marcie muy nerviosa.

-Ah, yo solo…-

-Está bien te vi con Finn solo que… no quería pasar a molestar-

-No, entre él y yo, no-

-Ah, veo que estas toda empapada, ¿Qué paso?-

-Un perro, se abalanzo sobre la mesa y, tiro todo. Mi casa queda lejos de aquí así que ya me voy para no llegar tarde-

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?, queda más cerca y te puedes quedar toda la noche, digo, ya que traes tus cosas del instituto-

-Claro, solo tengo que llamar y avisar, espérame aquí- Dijo Bonnie mientras se iba a un lugar más silencioso para llamar a su casa y poder avisar.

Luego de haber avisado a su casa Bonnibel se fue junto a Marceline en autobús. Al llegar a casa de Marcie eta le presento a su padre su amiga de la que tanto le hablaba.

-Papá, ella es Bonnibel mi amiga del instituto- Dijo Marceline.

-Oh, es un placer Bonnibel- Su padre estaba encantado del cambio que había hecho su hija, había sido mucho más sociable, la noto mucho más alegre últimamente.

-El placer es mío- Contestó Bonnie con algo de timidez.

La noche paso muy tranquilamente, para Bonnibel, viendo películas, jugando juegos, etc. Aunque Marceline aún estaba preocupada por su primo ya que no había regresado a su casa, "¿Habrá sido por su cita desastrosa?", se preguntaba Marceline en su mente mientras se iban a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente Marceline se despertó algo tarde, se levantó y fijo su vista justo al lado de ella, en la cama de al lado se encontraba Bonnibel durmiendo pacíficamente. Marcie se detuvo un momento para observar a su amiga, allí, acostada, ¡en ropa interior!, Marceline parecía haber quedado hipnotizada ante la presencia de Bonnibel, su piel tan suave, en ropa interior algo ajustada, lo cual marcaba un poco sus curvas y llamaban la atención de Marceline, "Ah, ¿Qué?", pensó Marcie un poco confundida, rápidamente se fue a lavar la cara al baño. Al salir del baño Marceline se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para ir al instituto.

-¡Bonnie, ya levántate!- Gritó Marceline, pues su amiga aún seguía dormida.

-¿Qué pasa Marcie?- Preguntó Bonnibel quien todavía estaba como zombi, recién despierta. Al ver la hora Bonnie se levantó rápidamente y ambas chicas se vistieron y salieron corriendo a tomar el autobús.


	5. Chapter 5¿Estudiamos?

**Hola les traigo un nuevo cap. de esta historia :'v bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan inspiración para escribir más.  
Bien, tengo que aclarar algo, este fanfic es mio, pero tengo un amigo que me ayuda un poco, y hace algunos capítulos, es mi mejor amigo y el me ayuda n.n bueno, gracias por su atención.  
Aquí el cap. :DD  
**Por suerte las chicas llegaron a tiempo al instituto y al legar se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos de siempre. Mientras que Marceline no se podía sacar la imagen de Bonnibel durmiendo y eso a empezaba a poner nerviosa sin saber porqué. Al llegar Marceline recibió un mensaje:  
"Hola, perdón por no haber vuelto a casa anoche, me quedé en un boliche a bailar y eso, espero que tu amiga me perdona, soy muy tonto con las chicas, y Jake se quedó conmigo, voy a tratar de llegar a clases, saludos.  
Atte: Finn.", luego de esto se alivió, puesto que Finn solo llamó para decirles que no iba a ir a casa el día anterior, pero luego le dijo a Bonnibel que perdonara a Finn, esta amablemente dijo que no pasaba nada.* Finn lo siento, arruiné tu cita, pero no eres para Bonnibel, ella es muy ...¿perfecta? Okay, que cosas pienso, de todos modos me debías una cuando te traje la inscripción* pensó Marceline y luego alguien la distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
-Hola ¿Como están chicas?- saludó Flama a sus amigas cordialmente, al parecer tenía buen ánimo.  
-Hola, bien. ¿Y tú Flama?- preguntó Bonnibel a su amiga mientras Marceline sacaba de su mochila los libros para empezar la clase.-Bien, he notado que ambas entraron al mismo tiempo, ¿acaso venían corriendo y se encontraron?- preguntó Flama a su amiga, pero cuando Bonnibel iba a contestar Lumpy la interrumpió.-Mmm...tal vez algunas de las dos se quedaron a dormir juntas ¿Verdad?- dijo con voz algo gruesa.- En realidad me quedé a dormir en casa de Marceline, su padre es muy simpático- Aclaró Bonnie , cuando Marceline por fin prestó atención- jajaj, supongo, me gustó pasar la noche con Bonnibel-. Luego de decir esto Marceline se puso nerviosa y dijo.-Digo, que estuvo genial, jugamos videojuegos y eso- dijo más tranquila.-Con que pasaron la noche juntas, mmm...- dijo Lumpy poniendo cara de que hay algo sospechoso. Por fin empezó la clase y se notó a Finn corriendo y entrando como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Finn tenía en la cara asombro y desesperación.- Wii! Llegué- dijo Finn poniendo cara tierna y a esto el profesor le pidió que se tranquilizara, ya que el muchacho estaba algo mareado y luego se sentó atrás de Flama, quien estaba algo nerviosa, su buen ánimo ya se había ido, **Pero, ¿Por qué?**, fue lo que ella se preguntó.  
Marceline tan solo llevó su mano derecha a su rostro tapándose los ojos. **Este Finn** pensó y luego empezó a leer lo que decía su libro de biología. .- A ver alumnos, vendrán un exámen, así que pónganse las pilas y estudien, el examen será el día 4/5, tienen 1 día, no se preocupen será bien fácil- Luego el profesor se fue del salón.*¡Diablos! Me falta el libro de biología* Pensó Marceline, mientras veía a su primo quien por suerte lo tenía.*Quizás pueda compartirlo con Finn o sacarle fotocopia* luego de esto sonó el timbre y se podían ir al recreo. Marceline se acerco a Finn para hablarle.- Finn, ¿estás loco?- preguntó Marceline quién no podía creer que su primo se fuera sin llamar.- Hubieses llamado, estaba preocupada- le explicó Marceline a su primo algo triste.- Marcie te juro que iba a llamar, pero mi móvil no me dejaba, lo siento- dijo Finn, cuando una chica que el mismo reconocía se le acercó.-Emm...¡Señorita Bonnibel!- dijo Finn apenado y bajó la cabeza, mientras que Bonnibel le dijo- Finn, ¿Qué pasa? No te angusties, eso ya pasó, de hecho luego de eso me crucé a Marceline y me llevó a su casa.- luego Finn la miró y sonrió.- Solo que creo que no funcionaría esto Finn-. Dijo Marceline y luego llegó Flama, quién se llevó a Finn a dar un vuelta por el instituto.- No entiendo a los chicos.- dijo Bonnie apenada y luego ambas chicas se sentaron en un banco, cuando a Bonnie se le ocurrió algo.- Marceline, ya que tú no tienes el libro. ¿Te gustaría que estudiemos juntas? Digo, podríamos estudiar juntas estos 10 días, supongo, si no quieres está bien.- Marceline se sorprendió y luego con mucha timidez asintió, mientras que veía lejos estaba Finn y Flama juntos se le escapó una risita. Se notaba el amor que se tenían ambos jóvenes.*Te lo dije Finn, Bonnie no es la chica para tí* pensó Marceline y luego giró la vista a Bonnibel quien también observaba a la nada. ***No entiendo que me pasa*** susurró Marceline y miró al cielo, agarró su teléfono y llamó a su padre, le explicó todo lo que había pasado con Finn y uego pidió permiso para irse a la casa de Bonnibel, su padre le dió el permiso y le dijo que tuviera cuidado al regresar. Marceline se puso feliz por dentro y luego de clases ambas chicas se fueron, claro que Marcie le avisó a Finn y este solo se fue para la casa de Marcie.  
Marceline tenía una sonrisa que no podía borrarse, llegaron y luego el abuelo de Bonnibel, un señor viejo, de cabello blanco las hizo pasar, Marceline estaba encantada de conocer al abuelo de su amiga, llegaron a la habitación de Bonnie , estaba completamente rosa, cama rosa, posters de chicos. **¡Qué lindo! Mmm...Esperen...¿Qué es eso? OMG son panties**, pensó Marceline toda roja  
.-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí mis panties?! Se supone que esto debe estar en el cajón.- Exclamó Bonnibel ruborizada mientras que Marceline estaba como tomate.- Bueno, empecemos a estudiar, pero antes ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?.- Preguntó Bonnie con mucha timidez, era la primera vez que Marceline estaba en su casa.- Emm...no, mejor, yo te hago preguntas del libro y tú me respondes, ¿Quieres?.- Preguntó Marceline poniendo cara amable, Bonnibel se sonrojó y contestó.- Emm...okay...- Estudiaron demasiado, y a veces Bonnibel miraba de reojo a Marceline pensando lo genial que ella es, Marceline también la miraba y se ponía algo nerviosa, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Terminaron de estudiar y Marceline se fue, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla a Bonnie, lo cual la dejó algo ruborizada, si, todos se ruborizan aquí 7u7.  
Marceline al llegar a su casa estaba Finn, pero algo tipo, enfermo, digamos...-Ya Finn ¿Que ha pasado?.- preguntó Marceline y mientras se fue a duchar.  
Al día siguiente, a todos les fue muy bien, Finn por suerte se sintió bien, incluso Bonnibel, Marceline, Flama, Finn y Lumpy se sacaron un nota genial. Luego, viene la preceptora y les dice.-Alumnos, por favor anoten esto, el día 12/5 tendrán una excursión a Florida, quiero verlo firmado por sus padres y pueden comprar la autorización en el kiosco.- Dicho esto, se retira.- Perfecto, este día no podría ser mejor.- dice Marceline a lo que Bonnibel le sonríe.

Gracias por su buena onda gente los saludo desde Bs As. Muy pronto el siguiente cap. 6  
Bye!.


	6. Capítulo 6,- Situación extraña

Paso un tiempo hasta que llego el día de la excursión, todos los chicos se encontraban en la puerta del colegio con sus valijas, bolsos, mochilas, etc. Marceline estaba cargada de cosas, pues no sabía ni lo que iba a usar, en su antigua escuela no iba a las excursiones, no le gustaba estar con sus compañeros de clase siempre la molestaban.

-¿Vas a llevar todo eso?- Se oyó una voz detrás de Marceline.

-¡Ay dios!- Se sobresaltó Marcie al ver que su Lumpy estaba detrás de ella, su amiga acostumbraba a aparecerse de repente.

-Ya, lamento haberte asustado, solo que parece un poco raro que lleves tantas cosas, no nos vamos un año-

-Bueno… nunca se sabe lo que se vaya a necesitar ¿no?, estoy bien preparada… más o menos- Explico Marceline algo nerviosa por el viaje.

Empezaron a llamar a los chicos por lista y uno a uno fueron subiendo al micro. Cuando fue el turno de Bonnibel para subir al micro, todos los asientos del piso de abajo, por lo que tuvo que subir al de arriba, cosa que a ella le daba algo de vértigo.

-¿Bonnie estas bien?- Preguntó Flama al ver que su amiga estaba algo mareada.

-Sí, creo- Respondió Bonnibel, aunque se la notaba algo pálida, más de lo común.

El viaje era muy tranquilo, los chicos iban charlando, jugando etc.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando?- Pregunto Lumpy a Marcie.

-Bien, la verdad es que nunca había venido a una excursión y no sabía lo insoportable que podía ser el esperar a llegar, ya vamos mucho tiempo en este micro- Dijo Marceline.

-Si tienes razón, además solo hay un baño que para 60 personas no me parece lo adecuado, este micro tiene un olor horrible como si alguien hubiera muerto aquí y la parte trasera ni me hagas hablar, hace un ruido insoportable que ya me está empezando a aturdir, deberían mandarnos en avión así…- Se quejaba Lumpy cuando fue interrumpida por Marceline.

-¡Bien ya!, yo me queje del viaje no del todo el mundo-

-Si tienes razón creo que me excedí un poco- Dijo Lumpy.

Bonnibel se pasó toda la tarde mirando para abajo, ni siquiera la ventana, no quería recordar que aún seguía en el segundo piso del micro, por que como ya se había mencionado antes ella tenía algo de vértigo al estar en ese lugar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos Bonnie?- Pregunto Marceline refiriéndose a Bonnibel.

-¡Marcie!- Dijo Bonnibel a Marceline con mucho entusiasmo sin saber por qué- No lo sé, supongo que solo me tirare a descansar cuando llegué, aún sigo algo mareada-

-Ya veo, ¿No te acostumbras aún?-

-No es cosa de años, siempre me agarra esta clase de vértigo-

-Bien respira profundo, yo estoy aquí ¡digo!... todos estamos aquí-

-Gracias Marcie, eso me calma un poco-.

El micro siguió en marcha por un largo tiempo, hasta que por fin empezó a frenar, lo cual fue un gran alivio para Bonnibel. Tuvieron que esperar unos 15 minutos, pues la terminal de micros estaba muy congestionada, turistas por todas partes.

-¡Maldición!, ¿tendremos que esperar más de lo que esperamos?, odio esto- Se quejaba Flama con la cara muy roja del enojo.

-¡Bien!, ya estamos estacionando, tranquila- Dijo Lumpy no siendo ella la enojona esta vez.

Al momento de bajar todos los chicos se empezaron a para al igual que las chicas. Todos hicieron una fila en medio de los asientos, en el fondo de esa fila se encontraban Marceline detrás de Bonnibel, cuando Bonnie freno solo un poco para sacar su bolso, cosa de la que Marceline no se percató, siguiendo su camino y tropezándose con el pie se Bonnibel, cayendo ambas chicas al suelo.

-¡Lo sien…!- Intento decir Marceline pero lentamente fue cayendo tiernamente sobre el cuerpo se Bonnibel cuando las dos ¡entrelazaron sus labios!, fue solo un momento, Los labios de Marceline se posaron suavemente sobre los de Bonnibel, ambas sentían la respiración de la otra muy cálida, sus labios entibiándose lo cual los hacia ver más rojizos, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Marcie, aunque fue solo un momento las dos chicas sintieron cada sensación en el que sus labios estaban entrelazados. Bonnibel y Marceline se levantaron rápidamente, demasiado ruborizadas unas mejillas que no podían ocultar.

-Lo sien-t-to- Dijo Marceline con toda la cara colorada, aunque Bonnibel no lo notaba, aún seguía algo confundida, todo había pasado muy rápido.

-N-no está bien,- Bonnibel tomo aire –Fue un accidente.

Por suerte nadie estaba dentro del micro, sino se hubiera armado un escándalo de todo lo ocurrido, Marcie y Bonnie bajaron rápido, sin decir ni una palabra y se unieron al grupo de estudiantes que se dirigían al hotel para dejar sus bolsos, valijas, mochilas, etc.

Ya era de noche, las habitaciones eran de 4 personas para la suerte de las chicas, entraban justo.

-¿Cuándo vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre- Se quejó Lumpy tirada en la cama- No sé si llegare tengo mucho sueño-.

-Lumpy tu siempre llegas a la hora de comer de eso puedes quedarte tranquila- Dijo Flama en forma de insulto.

En cambio, Bonnibel y Marceline no acotaban ni una palabra a la conversación, "Debe sentirse algo incomoda por lo de hoy, la verdad no la culpo, sí que somos solo amigas pero esa situación fue algo incomoda" pensó Marceline mientras se le venía a la cabeza ese momento tan incómodo en el que sus labios se unieron a los de Bonnibel.

Sonó un timbre en cada salón de los alumnos, ya era la hora de cenar, el horario esperado por todos o la mayoría debido a que en el micro no les habían dado de comer mucho solo unas galletitas y un café.

Ya se encontraban todos los estudiantes sentados en la mesa. Era una mesa muy larga, de madera, decorada con bordes de oro. Las 4 amigas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, por otra parte Finn se encontraba a un lado solo, bastante triste por no poder haber llevado a su mejor amigo Jake, se hubiera sentado con amigos pero como era nuevo aún no los había hecho.

-Bien, que vamos a hacer esta noche, podemos mirar películas, hablar sobre chicos, escaparnos, no se- Dijo Lumpy siempre muy entusiasmada.

-¿Estás loca?, no nos escaparemos, estamos dentro de un hotel, las puertas para nosotras cierran a las 12:00 a.m., estamos en el piso 11, sin contar que cuentan con un sistema de alta seguridad- Opino Flama sobre la idea de Lumpy- ¿Ustedes qué cree chicas?- Les preguntaba Flama a Bonnibel y Marceline sin obtener respuesta.

Bonnibel veía de reojo a Marcie, se sentía muy incómoda por lo ocurrido ese día, "Bueno basta, ya hemos aclarado las cosas, fue solo un accidente" pensaba.

Aquella misma noche las chicas se quedaron hasta tarde mirando películas, leyendo revistas, contando historias, etc. Marceline se fue a acostar algo nerviosa, su amiga Bonnibel estaba justo enfrente de ella, en otra cama por supuesto. En cambio Bonnie ya había aclarado las cosas en su mente, fue solo un accidente para ella pero por alguna razón seguía pensativa.


	7. Capítulo 7- Aclarando sentimientos

_**Holiss, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Demuéstrame cariño",emm... digo "Demuéstrame Amor", bien, gracias por sus reviews , realmente los aprecio n.n me gustaría agregarle más acción por así decirlo a este fanfic xD. Okay, en este capítulo serán reveladas muchas cosas, aparte de que quiero agregar drama, aunque lo mio sea comedia y romance xd. Bueno, sin más dilatación me despido y les dejo el capítulo, déjenme un review diciendo si hay algo malo , o si tengo que mejorar algo o si no les gustó n.n**_

_**Disclaimer: Adventure Time no me pertenece n.n.**_

La noche fue tranquila, Marceline no podía dormir, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, pero, el día que le avisaron que habría una excursión su padre la había dejado ir, suerte que sacó una nota genial en su examen.

Mientras tanto Bonnibel trataba de dormir, pero, no podía, se repetía 'Solo fue un accidente, Marceline cayó encima mio por torpeza y nos besamos fue...solo...eso...Porque será que me siento tan así. ¿Acaso me gustó ese momento? Claro...' En eso se levanta de la cama y empieza a reflexionar. '¿Me gusta Marceline?' piensa con miedo de saber la respuesta, mientras mira a una Marceline dormida, y a Flama y a Lumpy, durmiendo como troncos. Bonnibel al fin pudo dormir, Marceline abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando por fin supo lo que había pasado 'M-m-me gusta Bonnibel...Oh mierda.' tartamudeó sentía algo por ella antes, pero, con ese beso se aclararon dudas, todas sus dudas, ella sentía algo por su amiga, Marceline la conoció hace unos 5 meses, y se dió cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, e atraía, por eso tenía celos de su primo Finn, el cual no vió en todo el viaje.

¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿Esto significa que no soy hetero?, se preguntó así misma en un susurro, mientras que al fin pudo dormir.

En la mañana hubo mucho calor, por suerte ese lugar tenía piscina, una chica con ojeras se levantó y se fue hasta el baño, hasta que vió una araña en el baño.-¡Diablos! Una araña.-gritó con terror, se fue corriendo de ahí gritando y tropezando con todo, en estado de zombie, era Marceline, se alistó y bajó as escaleras donde todos los estudiantes desayunarían, Finn estaba algo distraído, le encantaba estar rodeado de personas, el era muy inseguro, pero muy agradable, usaba un pantalón jean azul con una camisa roja a cuadros, el pudo localizar Marceline sentada al lado de Flama y Lumpy, a los estudiantes se les permitía salir un poco afuera, puesto que había demasiados policías y donde estaban había mucha seguridad, Marceline trataba de no mirar a Bonnibel, ella sabía a verdad, no quería lastimarla Perfecto Marceline Abadeer Apenas haces una amiga y te enamoras de ella. Pensó de mala gana cuando su amiga Flama la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Marceline, ¿Estás bien? Parece que viste a un muerto, o peor a Lumpy sin ropa- A este comentario lo escuchó Lumpy quien le dió una golpiza a Flama -Okno- dijo Flama, pero Marceline veía la escena divertida y luego aclaró- Solo he visto una araña y me asusté, aparte que no podía dormir muy bien en la noche, siempre me pasa, solo que esta vez no tenía casi nada de sueño- dijo y luego empezó a mirar a Bonnibel, quien usaba su celular sin quitar su rostro de la pantalla, estaba cerca de Finn- Ya veo, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- preguntó Flama cautelosamente a Marceline a lo que esta asintió- ¿Crees que a Finn le agrado?- preguntó Flama esperanzada y con los ojos como estrellas sonriendo.- Emm...Sí, a Finn le agradan particularmente todos, así que creo que también tiene un cariño especial por ti- dijo Marceline a su miga, para ver como esta se sonrojaba, se le hacía tan gracioso, era obvio que Flama sentía algo por su primo, después de todo, el no era feo.*Aún no entiendo porque a Bonnibel no le atrae mi primo* se dijo a si misma Marceline poniendo cara de curiosidad y bajando la mirada, pero ella se alegró *significa que aun tengo chances...¿Chances? ¿Para qué? Ella nunca se fijaría en una rarita como yo...* pensó tristemente, y luego de tiempo de desayuno todos se pudieron ir a donde querían- Chicas, ¿Por qué no vamos a mirar ropa de moda?- preguntó Lumpy, a Flama, Marceline y Bonnibel, estas asintieron, incluso Marceline tan solo para distraerse, Marceline estaba muy nerviosa, Bonnibel igual, trataba de no acercarse demasiado a Marceline, no podía controlar sus sentimientos, Marcie se percató de esto y se sintió algo enojada y triste.-Oigan pero miren que lindos shorts- decía Lumpy poniendo su rostro en la vidriera la cual casi rompe. Sonó el teléfonode Marcie, su tono de llamada era un ringtone de Ievan Polkka una canción muy famosa de Hatsune Miku, Marceline amaba sus canciones, por fin atendió, era su padre, siempre estaba preocupado por su hijita.-¿Allo? Padre, hola, emm...si...estoy acá con las chicas. La estamos pasando genial sí,.- del otro lado de la línea el padre de Marceline le hablaba sobre cuanto tiempo más se quedarían, Marcie contestó que solo mañana se irían y llegarían cada uno a su casa, al final cortó y luego se fue donde estaba su primo.-Finn, ¿Qué haces? ¿Como estás?- preguntó animadamente Marceline.- Bien, emm...nada estaba con los muchachos, y estaba hablando de Flama,ella me cae genial, es muy buena amiga.- respondió alegremente Finn y sonriendo, Marceline se sintió bien, Flama aun tenía oportunidad.- ¿Te está gustando estar aquí?- preguntó Marcie, Finn asintió.- Eu, conozco un lugar genial, ven.- llevó a Marceline a un lugar donde vendían cosas de anime.  
Mientras, en otro lugar un chica rosada y ropa de mismo color no dejaba de pensar en Marceline.  
_**Bonnibel POV's.  
***_No entiendo, ¿Realmente me gusta?* pienso y luego Flama me dijo:- Hey Bonnibel Gum, esta noche, es noche de chicas, vamos a ver películas y hablaremos de chicos- dijo con toda seguridad Flama, mientras que Lumpy solo veía como maniática la ropa del local- ¿Donde está Marceline?- dijo Flama mirando, hasta que la encontró en un lugar donde había cosas de anime- Es obvio, las cosas de anime son como oro para ella- dijo Lumpy fueron hasta allá y luego Flama, al ver a Finn se fue un poco detrás de mi tímidamente.- Oigan chicas ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Finn saludándonos.- ¿Vamos a por un helado más tarde?- preguntó Marceline sonriendo, haciendo que mi corazón de se acelerara, amaba verla sonreír simplemente- Si! Respondieron todos- mientras se fueron de nuevo a el hotel, ya era hora de almorzar. Marceline me miraba de reojo a , tratando de no demostrar cariño.  
**Es obvio, me gusta...¡Perfecto!**. Pensé sarcásticamente.-¿Esto quiere decir que soy gay?.- bajo la

mirada y luego me tapo la cara con las manos,*Es algo pasajero, lo sé*.

**Marceline POV's**  
_¿Qué pasa Bonnibel?¿ Acaso es que no tienes hambre? _Pienso tristemente _¡Vamos, tengo que divertirme!_ Pienso y luego se me ocurre una idea, V_oy a ir a una tienda de bromas que vi por aquí y le haré una broma a Bonnibel, si que soy mala, pero, quiero divertirme un poco, esto de el amor me está deprimiendo. _Miro a Bonnibel, Flama la está distrayendo, me levanto y me voy, cuando Finn me detiene.- ¿Adonde vas tan deprisa? dice algo enojado.- Si prometes no decir nada puedes venir conmigo.- le digo, el se levanta también y me acompaña.  
Ambos nos fuimos hacia la tienda hasta que Finn me dice.- Marceline eso es algo cruel, no lo hagas, aunque admito que puede ser divertido.- me dice algo confundido.- Vamos, es solo una bromita, después de todo ella me robó el corazón, ¡Digo! Nada...- Finn me mira algo estupefacto, ¡Genial, ahora lo sabe!, pero luego señala detrás mio **Oh, no puedo creerlo, son mis excompañeros, ¿También vinieron aquí de excursión? No, no devuelta lo mismo. ¡NO!**  
.- ¿Qué haces aquí Marshall?.- pregunto con total decepción.- Oh, nada, miren quien está aquí, la metalerita, la satánica.- me dice en forma de burla, no quiero peleas, no aún, Finn salta y me defiende.- Cállate imbécil, hombre de poca voluntad, ¿Como puedes ser tan basura como para hablarle así a mi prima?.- me dice Finn,totalmente furioso, cuando las demás chicas me miran y me empiezan a molestar, Finn me susurra No te abandonaré Marcie, yo te he dicho que tienes mi apoyo. Bonnibel vino sin darme cuenta junto a las demás chicas, y luego, empiezan a llamar a la directora, Marshall y sus amigos se van, Bonnibel dirije su mirada hacia mi .- ¿Estás bien Marceline? Esos estúpidos, tú eres mejor persona que ellos-. Me dice sonriendo amablemente mientras me abraza, me siento tan bien. Finn, Lumpy y Flama hacen lo mismo, ya que, ellos son mis verdaderos amigos. **De repente no quiero hacerle la broma a Bonnie, sino que a Marshall por lo que me dijo**, .- Le voy a hacer una broma a ese desgraciado hijo de puerca-. Entro a la tienda de bromas y encuentro una araña de plástico que parece real. La compro y nos vamos, hasta que encontramos a Marshall y cuidadosamente le pongo la araña, se sobresalta y empieza a correr gritando como niñita. Todos nosotros chocamos los cinco y nos vamos a por el helado.*Flama y Finn pidieron de chocolate, Lumpy de vainilla, Bonnibel de dulce de leche y yo de crema*.  
Fue todo muy pacífico, hasta que Finn empieza a saltar de forma rara impresionando a Flama y yo mirándolo con cara de 'Te vas a caer'. Al final Finn se cayó y su helado de chocolate se incrustó en medio de su rostro, todos nos empezamos a reír fue genial **JAJAJA**.


	8. Capítulo 8- Noche de películas

**Hola, vengo con otro capítulo jejeje, bien, ahora quiero decirles algo importante.  
Trataré de actualizar, lo que pasa es que estoy teniendo que ir a hacerme análisis porque no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, tengo que ir a un millón de lados y eso, pero mientras espero mi imag****a****nación y yo pensamos cosas que a ustedes les gustaría, claro, falta mucho para que esta historia termine ewe.  
Bien, aquí les djo el cap. disfruten :3  
**

Después de el helado los chicos se fueron a pasear, el cielo estaba anaranjado, estaba atardeciendo, sorprendía lo bien que todos la pasaron, Lumpy y Flama estaban hablando con Finn, Lumpy solo le hablaba de la moda y de lo desesperada que estaba por un novio, mientras que Flama se sonrojaba cuando Finn le hablaba sobre cuan fuerte se volvió en el gimnasio que iba.  
Marceline caminaba con la cabeza baja y sonriendo tristemente, Bonnibel se acercó para pensar que decirle.-Marceline, ¿No es un lindo atardecer?.- preguntó lo más tranquilamente que pudo.- Si, me encantan los atardeceres, por cierto, me encanta la ropa que llevas puesta.- A esto Bonnibel se sonrojó un poco, llevaba una remera gris con letras rosadas que decían "Don't Look" y una falda azul, Marceline no lo notó, le agradeció y luego volvieron al hotel a cenar.- Lástima que Finn se va con los muchachos a dormir.- dice Flama algo triste, mientras que Marceline lee un libro llamado LJDH, y Bonnibel está con su celular, Lumpy se empieza a quejar de todo, aparte que el calor no ayuda, al menos ellos tenían aire acondicionado, Marceline se fue a su dormitorio para peinarse un poco y bajar, se sentó y vió que había un chico coqueteándole a Bonnie.- Suéltame tarado.- dijo esta, el chico era bastante grande con músculos.- Hey, tonto déjala.- el chico se enojó y se levantó para encarar a Marceline quien fruncía aun más la ceja.- Vete de aquí gato.- le dijo furiosa Marceline y el chico se fue apretando los dientes de bronca, Marceline se sentó al lado de Bonnibel y le sonrió.- ¿No te hizo nada?.- Preguntó Mrceline sonriendo y tratando de calmarse un poco.- Em..no, está bien, de todos tengo que ir, adiós.- dicho esto se levantó y se fue, dejando a una Marcie triste.* Si ya sé que se está alejando, pero ¿Por qué? Soy una tonta, nunca se fijará en mi* pensó Marceline y luego siguió leyendo.  
En otro ldo Bonnibel estaba llamando a su abuelo. Finn se dispuso a sentarse al lado de Flama y Lumpy.- Chicas les gustaría ir a bailar conmigo alguna vez?.- preguntó y Flama le asintió.  
Bonnibel volvió y luego empezó a hablar con Marceline.- Parece que tu primo Finn hizo nuevas amigas.- preguntó sonriendo.- Sí!, es muy sociable.- dijo Marcie sonriendo y luego sirven la cena: Langosta: D:  
Mientras que Finn hace reír a Flama con sus anécdotas de cuando se le cayeron los pantalones en plena clase, mientras que Marceline trata de como rayos comer eso.

Luego de eso las chicas se cambian de ropa, Marceline con una camisa cuadros roja y un short jean, Bonnibel con unas bermudas rosa y una remera blanca, Flama con una musculosa verde y un pantalón negro y Lumpy con un pantalón azul y una remera púrpura.- Chicas y si vemos una peli de terror?.- pregunta totalmente desafiante, mientras que Marceline asiente con ojos comoestrellas.- Dejame ver eso-. Dice Marcie y lee el título-. " El exorcista", bien, esa peli me gustó bastante cuando la vía los doce-. A esto Flama se empieza a maquillar y Bonnibel agarra su teléfono.- Ok-. Dicen Bonnie y Flama al unísono y luego empieza la peli, se vino una tormenta y a Marcie le daban miedo.- Marceline, la peli me asusta-. Dijo abrazándola haciendo que la cara de Marcie se volviera de un rojo carmesí.- E-esto, n-n-no pasa nad-a,yo estoy aquí, Flama y Lumpy también, mejor preocúpate de la tormenta.- dice tartamudeando y nerviosa, cuando pasan a la escena donde exorcisan a la chica, cae un rayo haciendo gritar a todas, y luego empiezan a reir.- JAJA, que miedosa soy.- dice Marceline rascándose la nuca y luego de que la peli terminara Flama pone una peli romántica, quien mira hipnotizadamente la peli junto a Lumpy, Marceline no le presta atención, mientras que Bonnibel la mira de reojo con las mejillas rojas. Las chicas empezaron a hacerse preguntas, cuando le tocó a Marceline.- Marceline Abadeer-. Dijo Lumpy, con toda cara seriedad.- Dígame señorita Lumpy Space.- dijo Marceline algo atontada.- Me jajaj-. Dice divertidmente cuando Marceline le da una golpiza no tan fuerte.- Dime la pregunta-. Dice algo molesta.- Bien, bien ¿Has tenido novio?-. Esa pregunta hizo que Marceline se pusiera triste.- Emm...sí, pero me hizo algo terrible, no quiero recordarlo-. Dijo tristemente-. Oh, lo siento, ahora tú hazle una pregunta a la que quieras-. Marceline empieza a pensar en una pregunta, y se la hace a Bonnie.- Bonnie, ¿Te gusta alguien?.- dice ruborizada y molesta-. Emm...no-. Haciendo que Marceline se tranquilíce y luego Bonnie le pregunta a Flama.- Flama, ¿Te has enamorado de Finn?-. A lo que Flama se le subiera el color rojo a la cara.- Esto...no...somos amigos, el me cae bien y eso, pero...creo que me gusta un poco-. Dice con el corazón latiendo a mil. Luego sata Marceline y dice.- Claro, es muy obvio que no te gusta, sino que te morís por el-. Dice y luego hace que Flama se sonroje aun más.- Ca-cállate, no es cierto-. Luego cada una se fue a su cama a dormir y Marceline recibió una llamada de su padre.- ¿Allo? Ah, eres tú padre. Si, emm...ahora íbamos a dormir, claro, no te pude llamar porque no tengo crédito, duh, bueno, adiós-. Corta la llamada y luego de eso apaga la luz y al quedarse dormida Bonnibel la mira.***No entiendo, me gustas, ****ojalá me correspondieras, linda rockera*.**

**¡BIEN!, ya se acaba acá el cap. perdón lo corto, es que lo quiero alargar aún más ewe, no mal piensen mis lectores xD. Bueno, voy a agradecer a:  
TENSHINOKIRA: Muchas gracias por leer, en serio que me hace feliz :D**

**adventuretimefan: Claro que lo continuaré, por favor muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review me re animó :DDD jajaj.  
Mazapan: Claro, ya veremos quien dará el primer paso 7u7 . Estate atento jejeje :D.  
spnix: Muchas gracias por leer , amo tus reviews assdjfn :DD.  
Red: gracias por leer, aprecio tu apoyo n.n-**

**Bueno un saludo desde Argentina, y recuerden Yo escribo desastres, no tragedias.  
Un beshito acalorado desde Buenos Aires, Shau :)  
**


	9. Capítulo 9- Compañía algo alocada

_Holus, , vengo con otro cap. porque el otro me quedó horrible, bueno, eso es obvio, soy una pésima escritora ewe. Ok. Luego pasaré a agradecer sus reviews, disfruten :3.  
_

Todos estaban el micro, Lumpy estaba durmiendo y roncando, mientras que una mosca le recorría el rostro, Flama veía por la ventana tranquilamente, Bonnibel estaba con su celular en twitter, Marceline estaba escuchando a Guns N' Roses y leía LJDH, estaba sentada al lado de Bonnibel quien apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Marcie.

\- Katniss cura a Peeta y...Emm...Bonnie?-. Dijo mirando a su amiga que poco a poco se quedaba dormida y susurraba cosas.  
-Mmh, Marceline, quédate...no,no Flama, Finn no tiene novia urgh...-. decía hasta que dijo  
"*Marceline, te amo*", hizo que Marceline se sacara el único audífono que le funcionaba y abriera sus ojos como platos.- ¿Q-q-qué? ¡B-Bonnibel, despierta ya!-.  
Hizo que Bonnibel se despertara y se cayera del asiento.- ¿Qué diablos? Marcie , me has despertado, invocaste al poderoso demonio del sueño-. Dijo molesta, haciendo que a Marceline se le cayera una gota por la cien.  
\- Déjate de estupideces, estabas balbuceando dormida-. Dijo indignada.  
\- Ah, si, no me hagas caso, me pasa seguido y digo cosas estúpidas- dijo sonriendo.  
\- Entonces, ¿Que harás luego?.- preguntó Bonnibel.- Me iré a mi casa y escucharé música, luego  
tendré un cumpleaños-. Dijo presumiendo cada palabra Marcie.- ¿A un cumpleaños? Entonces seguro que la pasarás bien-. Aclaró Bonnibel.- jajaj, no, de hecho es de alguien mayor, si quieres hablamos por whatsapp.- explicó Marceline a lo que Bonnie asintió pacíficamente. **Seguro que lo que había dicho lo imaginé, si, eso debe ser**. Pensó Marceline algo angustiada.

El viaje siguió bien, unas amigas hablando, Flama mirando a las personas que veía por la ventana, una Lumpy dormilona y un Finn haciendo amigos.  
Llegaron al atardecer, los estudiantes bajaban del micro algo cansados y luego de eso Marceline se estaba yendo junto con Finn , hasta que se encontraron con Jake, el perro de Finn.  
-¿Y tú que haces aquí, pequeñín?, Finn tu perro está en todos lados-. Dijo sorprendida.-Es un super perro-. Dijo Finn emocionado.- Pero luego un hombre conun traje elegante y formal apareció.- Papá, ¿Como estás?.- dijo Marceline quien fue a saludar a su padre con un abrazo, y Finn igual.  
-¿Se diviertieron niños?-. Preguntó el padre de Marceline, ambos asintieron-. Padre, te presentaré a mis amigas-. Aclaró Marceline emocionada.  
Fue hasta donde estaban sus amigas, excepto Bonnie, ella se había ido rápido.- Ella es Flama y ella es Lumpy-. Dijo Marceline sonriendo y Finn dijo.- Flama y Lumpy son mis amigas también, son muy agradables-. Hizo que Flama se sonrojara-. Luego se despidieron.  
-Finn, hoy tenemos un cumpleaños o más bien será como una cena-. Explicó el señor Abadeer, a lo que Finn asintió felizmente **Esta noche voy a comer un montón** pensó Finn maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar estaba Bonnibel quien entró tranquilamente a su casa, pero cuando vió que su abuelo empeoró, empezó a llamar al médico.- Bonnie, estoy bien, en serio-. Dijo el señor mayor.- Ya veremos que dice el doctor abuelo-. Aclaró Bonnie totalmente seria y comenzó a marcar. Luego de que viniera el médico y le dé unas pastillas para que tome el anciano preguntó.

-Por cierto, ¿La has pasado bien?-. Preguntó el abuelo cuando su nieta estaba tomando una taza de té tranquilamente y prendiendo su netbook.  
\- Emm. Sí, claro, fue muy divertido, la pasé re bien-. Dijo Bonnie animando un poco el ambiente, a esto su abueo sonrió y Bonnie también, hasta que le sonó su teléfono era un mensaje de Marceline:  
_"Esto es genial, pero aburrido sin tí"_, a esto Bonnibel sonrió y prosiguió a contestarle.  
-¿Te llegó un mensaje? ¿De quién?-. Su abuelo era algo sobreprotector, por así decirlo.  
-De Marceline una amiga-. Respondió Bonnibel.  
Bonnibel: _" __jajaja, eso es porque soy muy divertida_."  
Marceline: " _Claro_ :$".

Bueno en otro lugar había un rubio en un traje muy elegante y formal y una Marceline con un vestido negro y con un celular al que no soltaba.- ¿Con quien hablas?.- Preguntó Finn a Marcie mirando el celular.- Con Bonnibel, emm...Finn, tienes el cierre abajo-. Le dijo Marceline a Finn algo avergonzada y este se puso rojo y comenzó a arreglarlo lo más disimuladamente que pudo.  
Marceline: "_Finn está ago distraído esta noche_"

Bonnibel: "_JAJA, mándale saludos".- _Finn, Bonnie te manda saludos, tratá de hablarle un poco a la cumpleañera-. Dijo Marceline mirando a una señora de unos 89 años, a lo que Finn dijo.- Ok, mándale otros a Bonnie-. Fue y le empezó a contar de el.

_Marceline: "Finn te manda otros".  
Bonnibel: "Aww, okno :P"  
Marceline: "JAJAJA, ¿Qué haces?  
Bonnibel: " Nada aquí a punto de cenar, ¿Tú?"  
Marceline: "Igual, solo que me gusta chatear contigo".  
__Bonnibel: "A mi igual c:"._

_Marceline: "Bien, ya me tengo que ir, saludos ;)".  
Bonnibel: "Oh :c, bueno, saludos Marcie pásala bien TKM"._

A esto Marceline apaga su celular, lo guarda y se dispone a cenar pensando en Bonnibel **Me estoy enamorando we.** Piensa y luego empieza a cenar.

Cuándo llegan a su casa y se termina la joda todos, hasta el padre de Marceline tienen sueño, claro, se quedaron todos hasta la 1 a.m.  
Llegan y se duermen, Finn con su perro Jake y Marcie con su peluche "Hambo" y su celular.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo amigos ewe, muchas gracias a:**_

_**mazapan, black star, adventuretimefan etc.  
La verdad que estaba triste y luego me animé :3 ewe. Si quieren el siguiente capítulo, pues tendrán que esperar un poco, ya que tengo cosas por hacer, me fijo si puedo actualizar rapidito y eso. Saluditos desde Buenos Aires :D.**_  
_  
_


	10. Capítulo 10-Sentimientos revelados

**Lamento que este capítulo sea algo corto, tengo varias ideas y no sé dónde meterlas jeje XD. Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews espero que me sigan escribiendo con más ideas para este FanFic. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 10 espero que lo disfruten, pronto actualizaré así que estén atentos, ¡hasta luego!. **

La situación de Marceline era muy distinta a la de Bonnibel, ella tenía claro todo lo que sentía, amor por Bonnie. Marcie se encontraba en su habitación practicando para declarársele a Bonnibel, pues, solo pensando en ella no iba a conseguir mucho.

-Marceline, tengo que hablar de algo contigo- Era Finn quien había abierto la puerta de par en par de la habitación de Marceline.

-Oh Finn eres tú, pasa- Dijo Marcie algo sobresaltada.

-Bien estuve pensando y… creo que me empieza a caer bien Flama-

-¿Te gusta?-

-No lo sé, creo-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-

-Es que… no sé si le gusto-

A esta respuesta Marceline recordó los sentimientos de Flama por Finn.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas?, sabes dónde encontrarla ¿o tienes miedo?-

-No es eso, no sé cómo hacerlo, no soy bueno en estas cosas-

-Nadie lo es, sale del corazón-

-Gracias Marceline, mañana me armare de valor y me confesaré-

Dicho esto Finn salió de la habitación de Marcie y se fue a buscar algo para comer, dejando a Marceline pensando "Bueno, debo hacer lo mismo que Finn, armarme de valor y confesarme a Bonnie, yo misma lo dije, sale del corazón".

A la mañana siguiente Marceline salió de su casa hacia la escuela. Cuando llegó busco a Bonnibel por todas partes hasta que choco con una chica de pelo morado.

-Hola Marcie ¿cómo estás?- Era Lumpy quien le hablaba a Marceline.

-Hola, bien, ¿viste a Bonnibel?- Pregunto Marcie rápidamente.

-No ha llegado aún, ¿Por qué, me perdí de algo?-

-No, no es nada-

-Vamos dime, no le contare a nadie-

-En serio no es nada y no mientas, tú cuentas chismes a todas las personas en 3 km. A la redonda-

-Jajaja si es cierto pero si pasa algo me dices ¿ok?-

-Seguro-

-Ok bye-

-Adiós-

Ya eran las 7:30 a.m. y Bonnibel recién se levantaba de la cama, cuando vio la hora salió disparada hacia el instituto, claro, tuvo que ir a pie ya que el autobús ya había pasado. Cuando llegó ya habían cerrado las puertas por lo que tuvo que tocar timbre, entro y fue corriendo directo hacia su aula.

Se escuchó un portazo que retumbó en toda el aula, Marceline se dio vuelta para ver quien había llegado tarde cuando se encontró con frente a frente con Bonnibel.

-Bo-Bo-Bonnie, llegaste- Dijo Marceline con algo de nerviosismo, ya se había propuesto a declarársele ese mismo día pero no era el momento, tenía que ser un lugar especial.

-Sí, se me hiso tarde pero al fin llegue- Respondió Bonnibel.

La clase se hiso larga pero por fin termino. Ya era hora del recreo cuando Finn se acercó firmemente a Flama.

-Oye Flama... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Pregunto Finn tímidamente pero seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Flama.

-Pues, verás, yo no soy bueno para estas cosas pero aquí voy... Estos días estuve pensando y creo... Yo, tu, bueno...-

-Dímelo, ¿que puede ser tan grave?-

-Bien la cosa es que... tu m-me g-gus-tas-

Los ojos de Flama se iluminaron como un farol, tanto tiempo esperando ese día, en el que Finn se le declarara.

-Bu-bueno F-Finn yo, tu ta-tambien me g-gustas- Dijo Flama toda ruborizada.

-Bien entonces...- Finn no estaba seguro de que decir en ese momento- tu... ¿quieres ser...?- Iba a preguntar Finn cuando fue interrumpido por Flama.

-¡Si!-

A pocos metros de esa zona se encontraba Lumpy, siempre metida en todo, con su libreta anotando todo lo ocurrido.

-No puede ser, ¡se lo dijo!, al fin, una pareja más en mi lista, pero el problema es que en esta lista... no me encuentro yo- Se dijo Lumpy así misma algo desmotivada.

Marceline se encontraba sentada en una esquina del patio pensando en cómo se le iba a declarar a Bonnibel, "Será a la salida cuando estemos a solas, le diré todo, pero despacio, sin apuros"

Ya era hora de salir del instituto. Bonnibel caminaba con la cabeza baja, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería llegar a su casa y tirarse en su cama a descansar, cuando se apareció Marcie en frente a ella.

Marceline estaba muy nerviosa, ahí estaba, junto en frente de Bonnibel, aunque segura de lo que estaba por hacer...

**Bien eso ha sido todo, espero reviews XD, estén atentos pronto publicaré el capítulo 11.**


	11. Capítulo 11-Malas noticias

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Demuéstrame amor", lamento el retraso pero estuve algo ocupada últimamente. Dejen reviews (comentarios). Esta parte de la historia no es muy feliz para Bonnibel (jaja los dejé con la intriga XD), pero ya van a ver como se van aclarando las cosas. Espero les guste, nos leemos pronto, ¡Hasta luego!. **

Ahí se encontraba Marceline, justo en frente de Bonnibel, era su momento, el momento decisivo.

-Ah ho-hola Bonnie- Dijo Marceline muy nerviosa.

-Hola Marcie ¿qué cuentas?- Dijo Bonnibel.

-Bueno yo en realidad quería decirte algo...-

-Bien dime-

-Sí, yo... bueno t-tu-

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?- Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de las chicas. Era Flama quien se encontraba junto a Finn agarrándose de las manos.

-Hola- Contestó Marceline algo molesta por la interrupción.

-Tenemos noticias- Finn ya la iba a anunciar con mucho entusiasmo –Bien nosotros... ¡Estamos de novios!-

-Que bien- Marceline seguía molesta, ellos seguían allí con una situación incómoda, Finn y Flama esperando respuesta, Marcie allí para y Bonnibel fingiendo emoción aunque se notaba que su sonrisa era muy sobre actuada.

-Bien yo me tengo que ir, felicitaciones chicos, adiós- Dijo Bonnie alejándose poco a poco.

-Ok, nosotros ya nos vamos a tomar algo por ahí, ¿quieres venir Marcie?- Preguntó Flama.

-No, no quiero interrumpir en su cita, ya me voy- Contestó Marceline mientras se iba del lugar.

Bonnibel tuvo un viaje sin problemas, pero cuando llego a su casa vio todo desordenado, muebles tirados, ventanas rotas, pero lo que más la impacto fue ver a su abuelo tirado en el piso. Allí se encontraba Bonnie parada en estado de shock, viendo a su abuelo tirado en el piso mirándola fijamente. Cuando Bonnibel reacciono a la situación salió corriendo hacia su abuelo.

-¡Abuelo!- Sollozaba Bonnibel.

-Mi Bonnie, todo estará bien- Aseguro su abuelo sin expresión en su rostro.

-Basta abuelo, no hables llamare a la ambulancia- Dicho esto Bonnibel prosiguió a llamar a la ambulancia mientras cubría las heridas que tenía su abuelo en el estómago.

"Maldición, ya tenían que interrumpirnos" pensaba Marcie mientras se retorcía en su cama furiosa. Luego de cenar se decidió por llamar a Bonnibel.

-Hola- Se escuchó la voz de Bonnie detrás del teléfono.

-Hola Bonnie soy Marceline-

-Lo siento, no puedo hablar Marcie, mi abuelo no está bien, lo acompaño en el hospital-

-Oh, ¿quieres que valla?-

-No hace falta, no quiero molestar me queda para rato, estaré toda la noche-

-No importa iré aunque sea un rato-

-Gracias Marceline, necesito apoyo en este momento-

-Sí, ya salgo-

Marceline agarro su bolso y salió hacia el hospital. Mientras estaba viajando, Marcie pensaba en como se sentiría Bonnibel, no podía ser feliz si su amada no lo era.

Ya eran las 9 p.m., Bonnie se encontraba en la sala de espera cuando se escuchó como una persona corría detrás de ella.

-¡Marceline!, llegaste- Dijo Bonnibel al ver a su amiga allí para junto a ella.

-SI, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Marcie agitadamente.

-Bueno, no muy bien, no me esperaba todo esto-

-Nadie lo espera hasta que sucede, pero... ¿qué paso?-

-No lo sé exactamente, lo único que sé es que entraron a robar a mi casa y apuñalaron a mi abuelo-

Marceline sentía que era el momento, pero Bonnie no estaba bien sentimentalmente y no quería confundirla más.

El doctor que atendió al abuelo de Bonnibel salió de la sala dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-¿Cómo está mi abuelo?- Preguntó Bonnie muy preocupada.

-Está mejor, creo que si hubiera estado un rato más allí no hubiera sobrevivido- Contestó el doctor muy pacientemente -Estará internado unos meses antes de darle el alta, pueden pasar a visitarlo-. Dicho esto el doctor se fue.

-¿Me esperas aquí Marcie?, no tardare mucho- Dijo Bonnibel mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su abuelo.

-Claro- Respondió Marceline mientras su amiga Bonnibel se iba tras la puerta.

Bonnibel entro a la habitación donde estaba su abuelo, acostado en una camilla de enfermería, el hombre se encontraba totalmente pálido, pero con unos ojos verdes resplandecientes que mantenían la mirada fija en Bonnibel.

-Mi Bonnie- Decía el abuelo de Bonnibel con una voz algo ronca- No quiero que te pr-preocupes, el doctor dic-ce que voy a estar bien-

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué paso?- Preguntaba la Bonnibel.

-Pues, fue so-solo un moment-to, unos ladrones con un cuchillo entraron a r-robar, empezaron a rebolear todo para todas partes-

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?-

-En el baño, cuando me vieron, se asu-sustaron, me apuñalaron rápidamente y se fueron-

-Bien, lo mejor será que tú descanses y te repongas-

-No, Bonnibel no pue-d-den dejar escapar a los ladrones-

-La policía ya esta en el caso, no te preocupes por eso, le están siguiendo cada rastro a esos bandidos-

Marceline, quien estaba en la sala de espera, vio salir a una chica peli rosa de la habitación de su abuelo.

-Bonnibel, ¿cómo está?- Preguntó Marceline a Bonnibel, quien se encontraba con un rostro sin expresión.

-Bien, sabia que estaba fuera de peligro pero, ver a mi abuelo en esta situación no me pone del todo bien-

-No es fácil para nadie estar en situaciones donde se perjudiquen seres queridos, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte tranquila y más ya sabiendo que todo va a salir bien-

-Gracias Marcie, eso me tranquiliza un poco- Dijo Bonnibel acurrucándose al hombro de Marceline, lo cual a esta le producía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Luego de esta charla, ambas chicas salieron del hospital y cada una se dirigió a sus respectivas casas.

Aquella noche Bonnibel se acostó en su cama luego de ordenar un poco, cuando se detuvo a pensar en Marceline, "Marcie es tan buena amiga, desearía que fuera algo más... ¡¿Qué digo?!, ya ni siquiera puedo pensar, es mejor que descanse".


	12. 12- Cumpleaños de Finn

_**Holiss, acá XxAnotherStupidGirlxX con un nuevo cap. :D bueno, luego respondo a sus reviews,por lo tanto digo que mañana no subo cap., es mi cumple ewe, bueno , mi amigo estuvo subiendo el cap. 10 y 11 lo que pasa es que me tuve que ir al médico como dos días seguidos y bueh, me acá estoy y no iré hasta marzo ¬w¬. Ok los dejo leer ;)  
**__  
**_  
_**Marceline estaba en su casa, eran las 2:00 a.m., no podía dormir, se sintió bien, porque ayudo a su amiga Bonnibel.  
**Es sospechoso que alguien haya entrado en la casa de Bonnie y haya hecho eso**.  
Pensó Marceline mirando al techo de su cuarto. Se quedó dormida, hasta que sonó su alarma y se dispuso a prepararse para clases, en eso, su padre entra a su cuarto.

-¿Anoche has ido a algún lado?- pregunta Hudson Abadeer seriamente serio.  
-Em...sí, he ido donde estaba Bonnibel, alguien había entrado a su casa e hicieron daño a su abuelo, me sentí tan mal y debí ir, lo siento papá- dijo Marcie cabizbaja,  
\- Okay, entiendo que sea tu amiga y todo, pero recuerda avisarme, soy tu padre y me preocupo._**  
**_Dijo sonriendo y luego salió Marceline de la casa junto a Finn. En el camino, Marcie le contaba todo a Finn, quien se apenó mucho.**_  
_**Mientras que en otro lugar estaba una chica de cabellera rosa y bolso del mismo color con una blusa blanca y pantalon negro.  
-Bonnie!- dijo Marcie, posteriormente abrazando a esta.  
-Hola Bonnibel, ¿Como estás?- preguntó Finn tímidamente.  
-Hola chicos, bien Finn, mi abuelo se va a recuperar, de todos modos, a nadie le sorprende que ocurran estas cosas- aclaró Bonnie sonriendo.  
-De eso no hay duda- dijo Marceline seria.- Bueno, cuando mi abuelo se recupere tendré que hablar con él-.  
Finn y Marceline asintieron y se fueron a clases, Finn se sentó al lado de Flama quien estaba algo seria, cuando Bonnie le contó lo que pasó el día anterior. Al igual que Lumpy.

-Hey, Finn, ¿hoy era tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Marceline con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.  
-Espera, Sí, si hoy es, vaya, ni me di cuenta, jaja- dijo Finn divertido.  
\- Entonces tengo que hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Marceline mirando a Finn, esperando a que este no se enojara.  
\- No, mejor los invito a un restaurante y al cine- dijo Finn alegremente.  
-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Marceline a Finn.  
\- ¡Claro!, no te preocupes- dijo Finn amablemente.  
\- No te enoja que casi me olvido de tu cumple?- preguntó Marceline nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.  
-No, al menos te acordaste- dijo Finn divertido y posteriormente Marceline se fue a sentar al lado de Bonnie, esta estaba con su celular en las redes sociales mientras que Finn les decía a Flama y a Lumpy sobre su cumpleaños, antes que nada ellas no tenían planes, pero debían avisarles a sus padres por teléfono, mientras lo hacían, Finn se acercó a Bonnibel.  
-Saludos, me gustaría saber si estarías libre esta noche, ya que es mi cumpleaños e iba a invitarte a ti, a Flama y a Lumpy y obviamente a Marceline, primero a cenar y luego al cine a ver una peli de terror, ¿Te parece?- preguntó Finn, esperando una afirmación.  
-Emm...supongo, llamaré a mi abuelo a ver si me deja, de todos modos está aun en el hospital- dijo Bonnibel sin ánimos siquiera, pero le agradaba lai dea de salir a divertirse con sus amigos, así que esperó a que su abulo le dijera que sí.vPor suerte Bonnibel pudo arreglar todo el desorden que habían hecho los delincuentes.  
-Ah, hola, soy Bonnibel Gum, me gustaría hablar con el señor David Gum, mi abuelo- dijo del otro lado de la línea, Bonnie le preguntó a su abuelo si podía ir, este le dijo que sí, pero que no sea tan tarde. Bonnibel lo despidió alegremente y le dijo que se cuidara.  
-Emm.. si, puedo ir, a que hora?- preguntó sonriente Bonnibel, y a esto Marceline y Finn sonrieron.  
\- A las ocho cenamos y luego miramos la peli, no va a ser tan tarde creo-respondió Finn amablemente.  
Flama y Lumpy se acercaron hasta donde estaban Marcie Bonnie y Finn.  
\- Que suerte, puedo ir, tengo que llegar antes de la 1:00 a.m.- respondió Flama.  
\- Y yo igual, ¿Qué peli veremos?- preguntó una curiosa Lumpy alegremente.  
-No lo sé, alguna de terror- explicó Finn algo inseguro.  
\- Eu, Finn, antes que nada debemos decirle a mi padre si se puede, ahorita lo llamo-Aclaró Marceline algo fría. En eso sonó el timbre del receso, y Marcie llamó a su padre.  
-Papá, hoy es el cumpleaños de Finn y...¡Sí! Emm...casi lo olvidaba y bueno, el invitó amigos a cenar y luego al cine, ¿Te parece?-. Preguntó Marceline, algo esperanzada. Del otro lado de la línea el padre de Marceline estaba pensando, **Será mejor que vayan solos, no quiero incomodar a nadie, de todos modos es el cumpleaños de Finn, cumple 18**. Pensó y luego le asintió a Marceline haciéndola sonreír.  
-Finn, papá nos ha dejado, solo que hay que estar en casa a la una de la madrugada- explicó Marceline honestamente y sonriendo.  
\- Perfecto entonces nos veremos todos a las siete de la tarde en la puerta del colegio, ¿Vale?- preguntó Marcie alegre, todos asintieron y a la final de las clases cada uno se fue a su casa, menos Finn y Marcie, porque ellos viven juntos ewe.  
-Finn, te debo el regalo- dijo Marceline apenada y triste.  
-¿Qué regalo? Ya tengo mi regalo, una novia, una linda prima, y amigas geniales, aparte que tambień la pasaremos bomba- dijo Finn cálidamente, a lo que Marcie sonrió y asintió hacia las hermosas palabras que decía Finn.  
-¿Seguro?- preguntó Marceline.-  
\- Ajam- respondió sonrientemente Finn.

En la casa de Marceline, esta y Finn se arreglaban para la noche, se habían bañado, peinado y perfumado. Marceline de una linda remera roja con letras blancas que decían _Music Lover, _y unos jeans azules un poco ajustados.  
Finn usaba un traje de esmoquín que le quedaba de maravilla con un peinado punk.  
Cuando fueron hacia la sala de estar, estaba el señor Abadeer.  
\- Estan hermosos chicos, disfruten su noche, y tengan cuidado- dijo alegremente el papá de Marceline.  
-¡Sí!- dijeron Finn y Marcie al unísono mientras sonreían.  
\- Yo me quedaré a ver _Dragon Ball Z,_ ¡Adiós!- dijo Hudson Abadeer y luego Finn y Marcie salieron hacia el instituto.

Al llegar vieron a una Lumpy muy bien vestida, llevaba puesto una remera verde que decía _Skrillex_ en azul y una falda morada, saludaron a Lumpy, luego ubicaron a Flama quien usaba una remera con flores muy linda y colorida y unos pantalones blancos. Finn, al verla, se sonrojó un poco y Flama al verlo, también n.n  
\- Muy bien, ahora falta Bonnibel...- dijo Marceline sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.  
Posteriormente, llegó Bonnibel caminando tranquilamente, llevaba una remera musculosa blanca con un dibujo en medio de una boca pintada de los colores de norteamérica, unos pantalones negros con unas botitas marrones preciosas. A esto a Marceline casi se le sale el corazón y se puso bastante nerviosa.  
-Hola chicos, están re lindos- dijo Bonnie sonriendo,  
-Tú también- dijeron todos, en especial una sonrojada Marceline.  
-¡Muy bien chicas! ¡¿Listas para una hermosa y alocada noche?!- preguntó Finn entusiasmado y emocionado.  
-¡Sí!- respondieron todas al unísono.  
-Oye Finn te debo un regalo- dieron todas, a lo que el rubio les dijo que no pasaba nada, realmente Finn era un chico bueno, listo, tierno y buen mozo.  
Llegaron a un lindo restaurante.  
-Muy bien, emm...¿Pido dos pizzas?- preguntó Finn, pues, el invitaba.  
Todas asintieron y luego comenzaron a hablar de los artistas, lo caro que estaban los celulares, etc.  
Llegó la pizza y empezaron a comer, mientras que seguían hablando de tecnología, Marceline miraba de reojo a Bonnie y esta hacía lo mismo, mientras que se notaba lo bien que todos la pasaban y lo feliz que estaba Finn de que sus amigas estén con él.  
Terminaron de comer y se comieron todos un helado, mientras que Bonnibel pensaba: **Marceline está muy linda esta noche. **Terminaron su helado y se fueron al cine más cerca del lugar. Llegaron y caminaban viendo los carteles que estaban colgados, estabn en un shopping más bien, muchas cosas geniales, apenas eran las diez de la noche.  
-¿Vemos una peli de terror?- preguntó Finn, algo miedoso.  
-Si, amo las pelis de terror-. Respondió Marcie.  
\- Si, yo soy muy valiente-. Aclaró Lumpy.  
\- Perfecto, yo quiero- dijo Flama gustosa.  
-Yo también- dijo Bonnibel.  
Mientas tanto Finn miraba la cartelera, de terror estaba la película _Anabelle._  
-¿Vemos aquella?- preguntó Finn señalando la cartelera de la peli. Todas asintieron y luego Finn añadió.  
-Empieza en media hora.- dijo desanimado-. bueno, demos vueltas en redondo la noche está en pañales- dijo más alegre.  
Las chicas lo miraron con cara de "kéh?", mientras que miraban las cosas, Finn, seguía a Flama y se iban caminando a mirar cosas. Por otra parte, Marceline estaba a tres metros de Bonnibel, ambas calladas,hasta que Marceline dijo:  
-Me encanta este lugar-  
\- A mi también-  
-Por cierto, me encanta como te has vestido esta noche-  
-¡Gracias! Tú también te has vestido bien- dijo con un leve pero a la vez escaso rubor, al igual que Marcie.  
Llegó la hora y luego todos se juntaron a hacer la fila, cuando empezaron a entrar, a cada uno le dieron anteojos 3-D, pero luego, Lumpy al no ver muy bien con esos anteojos negros tropezó con un chico y ambos cayeron, Lumpy por fin se sacó los anteojos, era un chico de pelo rojo.  
-¡Fíjate por donde vas!- gritó el chico. Claramente no es muy agradable.  
-JAJAJ, mejor fíjate tú- dijo Lumpy molesta.

Entraron, y se sentaton cómodamente mientras empezaba la peli, Lumpy al lado de Finn, Finn al lado de Flama, Marceline al lado de Flama y Bonnibel al lado de Marceline.  
Empezó la película, daba mucho miedo, A veces Flama no miraba, Bonnibel se la bancaba y miraba, a Marceline le daba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba.  
En un momento Marceline bajó su brazo izquierdo que tenía en su pierna izquierda, poniéndola en el brazo de la silla, ¡Pero en ese momento tocó la mano de Bonnibel!, Marceline estaba muy roja, Bonnibel también lo sintió, y a la vez sintió un escalofrío en se espalda.*Diablos, bueno, fue sin queriendo*, pensó Marceline  
**Marceline tocó mi mano...fue sin querer, no pasa nada**, se dijo Bonnibel con un leve sonrojo.  
Luego la peli se terminó y se fueron en un taxi, el cual también pagó Finn.  
-Muchas gracias Finn, la pase genial- dijeron todas, y Finn asintió sonriendo y les dijo que no fue nada.  
Finn y Marceline llegaron a la casa, y allí estaba Hudson Abadeer con un gran pastel, comieron pastel y se durmieron.

**Muy bien, ahora voy a agradecer n.n  
TENSHINOKIRA: Pues, no pasa nada, puedes dejarme un review cuando gustes y claro,tengas tiempo, y para el 14 de febrero yo haré alta pari jard, no necesito novi yo también le quiero n/n  
Adventuretimefan: jajaj, adoro tus reviews amigo, *¬*  
Bueno, no se cuantos reviews son, pero les agradezco mucho n.n  
Un beso y un abrazo caluroso , bye-nii n.n**


	13. Nuevos estudiantes, nuevos celos

**Hola, soy XxAnotherStupidGirlxX, bueno, dije que no iba a subir capítulo, pero mi amigo lo hizo -.- y bueno, fue un capítulo tan mierda que ambos decidimos borrarlo, y que yo tenía otras ideas, y no tenía nada de yuri lol, aquí el cap. 13 mejorado ewe, oh, es mi cumpleaños, salúdenme (?. Muy bien, aquí e cap., encima en mi cumpleaños lol.**

Era un cálido día, las mariposas volaban y una chica estaba comiendo helado de vainilla mientras iba al instituto, con un gran sol, era un día perfecto, hasta que esta chica se tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo.  
-Ay, no, que torpe- susurró la chica al ver que lo poco que quedó de su helado se le cayó al suelo.  
-Beno, que importa, hoy es un estupendo día- dijo y prosiguió a caminar felizmente. Se trataba den Marceline 7u7.  
Cuando llegó y se sentó al lado de Bonnibel su amiga, esta estaba también feliz. Hasta que se abre la puerta y se dejan ver a un chico pelirrojo y a un chico de cabello azul. El chico pelirrojo con cabello largo hasta la nuca con una expresión de malo y ropa de metalero. El azul con ropa oscura y dark.  
-Buen día alumnos, hoy tenemos nuevos estudiantes, este es Bruno- dijo presentando al chico pelirrojo.- y este es Alejandro-. Dijo esta vez presentando al chico de pelo azul, los dos eran muy guapos.  
Todo marchó bien, hasta que llegó el recreo, Lumpy llegó tarde, y cuando vió al chico pelirrojo le hechó una mirada de enojo este igual, puesto que ¡Ese chico era con el que había tropezado!.  
-Lumpy, ¿Te desagrada el nuevo?-preguntó Bonnibel.  
-Ese chico es con quien tropecé en el cine, el muy irrespetuoso ni me dijo perdón- dijo totalmente enfadada, hasta que se acercó a este.  
-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dice sonriendo malvadamente. Claramente es un rebelde.  
-Si, tu eres el que se tropezó conmigo...oh, no, fui yo, no podía ver por esos estúpidos lentes, perdón- dijo analizando la situación.

-Bueno, me da igual- dijo el chico sin prestarle atención y dándole la espalda a Lumpy.  
-Oye, tú! Escúchame cuando te hablo!-exclamó Lumpy y luego este chico se enojo hasta que empezaron a discutir.  
-Oh, yo los conozco, elllos iban al instituto en el que yo iba- dijo haciendo que a Bonnibel le diesen ganas de matarlo.  
-Hey, Bonnibel, tranquis, el no me hacía nada, inclusohabía veces que me ayudaba- explicó Marceline poniendo tranquila a Bonnie.  
-Me extraña esto...- susurró Marceline y luego se acercó Alejandro el hermano de Bruno.  
-Hola linda, te gustaría ir conmigo más tarde- dijo Aejandro en forma de galán a Marceline. **JAJAJ es un tonto este si piensa que me gusta, porque la única que me atrae es Bonnibel** pensó Marceline mientras sonreía maliciosamente, pero para no decepcionar al chico le dijo que sí.  
-No te acuerdas de mi, ibamos juntos, soy Marceline Abadeer, te acuerdas, la chica rara...-dijo Marceline hasta que el chico ya se acordó y se fue hasta su hermano, el cual ni le importaba nada, le dijo:  
-Mira Bruno, la chica con la que íbamos ahora es lindísima- dijo Alejandro con los ojos como estrellas.  
-Ah, sí, mira- dijo Bruno sin darle importancia-  
Terminaron las clases y Finn no había aparecido, puesto que se enfermó, al igual que Flama.  
Marceline se fue con el chico mientras que Bonnibel se iba a la casa algo molesta, ni ella sabía porqué.  
-Marceline, ¿Como te está llendo en estos días?- preguntó el chico mientras caminaba animadamente con Marceline, quien estaba algo incómoda.  
-Bien, he hecho varios amigos, así que...me siento feliz...-dijo amablemente. **Ahora sé como se sintió Bonnibel cuando Finn la invitó a la cita**, pensó.  
_

**Okay amigos hasta aquí el cap. jeje, pues, la verdad que no tenía taaantta inspiración ewe, y como todo el mundo, voy a responder reviews** *¬*  
**adventuretimefan: si..pensé que eras un chico, gracias por tus saludos ^^ la verdad que me reaniman, y bueno me alegra que te hayan gustdo los detalles del final xDD. La verdad que hay química en Lumpy y este nuevo chico xD, muchas gracias amiga ay! Muchas gracias sos kul :DD Ok, Lauren ewe.**  
**Muy bien, adiós chicos, espero les haya gustado el cap. no se preocupen, ya viene el cap. 14 y se aclararán cosas, muchas cosas :D**  
Bye-nii c:


	14. Capítulo 14- Una tarde especial

**Hola, soy XxAnotherStupidGirlxX, lamento no haber subido capítulo ayer (14/02/2015), lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño festejo de mi cumpleaños jeje XD, aquí les dejo el capítulo 14, espero reviews ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

Era un día lluvioso, Bonnibel estaba desayunando para luego ir a la escuela cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Hola- Dijo Bonnie con una voz que se notaba muy cansada.

\- Hola linda, soy yo- Se escuchó una voz detrás del teléfono.

-¿Alejandro?-

-Si bebé-

-¡Oye ya basta de decir estupideces!- Dijo Bonnie muy furiosa y prosiguió a cortar.

Alejandro no dejaba de molestar a las chicas para ver si conquistaba a alguna, puesto que no le había ido muy bien con Marceline.

Era la hora del recreo, Lumpy, Marceline y Bonnibel se encontraban almorzando en el buffet, Flama y Finn aún seguían enfermos.

-Bien y... ¿Qué haremos esta tarde?- Preguntó Marceline.

-¿Esta tarde?- Dijo Lumpy con cara algo nerviosa.

-Si acordamos que iríamos a hacer compras y eso- Aclaró Bonnie para todas.

-Lo siento... No voy a poder ir hoy- Dijo Lumpy.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Marceline con un rostro algo molesto.

-Mmm... Tengo planes... Con Bruno- Respondió Lumpy muy nerviosa a la reacción de sus amigas. Al escuchar esto Bonnie y Marcie no se enfadaron, todo lo contrario, estaban complacidas de que su amiga valla a salir con un chico tan guapo.

Ya era la hora de la salida, Marceline y Bonnibel se juntaron a ver como su amiga se iba con Bruno.

-Bueno Marcie, parece que solo somos tú y yo- Dijo una tímida Bonnie.

-Si... Bonnibel, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó Marceline muy nerviosa.

-Mmm... No lo sé... ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?-

-Claro, mi padre no va a estar, está trabajando-

-Ok, ¿Vamos?-

-Si-

Ambas chicas marcharon rumbo a la casa de Marceline. Bonnie y Marcie no se hablaron en todo el camino, solo algunas ocasiones en las que se daban algunos temas de conversación.

Flama recién se levantaba de su cama algo enferma, quería saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su escuela, por esa razón solo llamaba a su única amiga de confianza: Bonnibel, Lumpy y Marceline también eran sus amigas pero Lumpy siempre se iba por las ramas de tantas cosas que sabia y Marceline, por lo contrario, no era mucho de los chismes.

Sonó el celular de Bonnibel en medio de una conversación con Marceline.

-Hola amiga- Dijo Flama con voz ronca por el resfrío.

-Hola Flama, ¿Todo bien?- Contestó Bonnibel.

-En realidad no, llevo enferma solo una semana y ya estoy perdiendo todo contacto con el mundo exterior-

-Oh, bueno... ¿Qué querías saber?-

-En primer lugar, si estás haciendo algo-

-Respiro- Bromeó Bonnie con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jaja que graciosa- Dijo Flama con un todo irónico.

-Ok, me tengo que ir adiós-

-No, espera...- Quiso decir Flama pero Bonnibel prosiguió a cortar.

Marceline y Bonnibel estuvieron hablando un rato, pero los temas de conversación no surgían fácilmente. Estuvieron las dos chicas calladas un tiempo, lo cual fue incómodo para ambas, pero por fin a alguna se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieres ir a la plaza Bonnie?- Preguntó Marceline.

-Claro- Contestó Bonnibel, acto seguido, agarraron manteles, galletas, etc. Y salieron rumbo a la plaza.

Ya en la plaza, las chicas tendieron un mantel grande, rojo con unas franjas celestes y bordeado de flores color morado con verde, allí pusieron todas sus cosas y se sentaron.

Ya era algo tarde, Lumpy se encontraba con Bruno en una cafetería conversando.

-¿Sabes qué?- Preguntó Bruno con total normalidad.

-¿Qué Bruno?- Dijo Lumpy.

-Sé que al principio no empezamos muy bien pero... Eres muy linda y quisiera conocerte mejor- Los ojos de Lumpy se iluminaron como un farol al escuchar las palabras de Bruno, por fin sentía que un chico la apreciaba de tal manera, las palabras de Bruno eran sinceras, venían del corazón.

-Yo igual- Contesto la peli morado, quien aún seguía en un estado de hipnosis.

Marceline se encontraba muy nerviosa, ella seguía conversando con Bonnibel en la plaza, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, solo se fijaba en la hermosura de Bonnibel, "Bonnie, eres muy linda, ojalá algún día esa lindura me corresponda" pensó mirando fijamente a su amada.

Ya eran las 04:00 p.m., Bonnibel y Marceline ya habían regresado de la plaza, el aire fresco las dejó muy cansadas.

-¡Dios!, me está agarrando sueño- Dijo Bonnie con una cara de cansancio.

-¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato en mi cama?- Le ofreció Marceline.

-Gracias Marcie, creo que me recostare un rato y luego me iré a mi casa-

-Ok-

Bonnie prosiguió a recostarse sobre la cama de Marcie, esta en cambio, solo se quedó a mirar televisión. Marceline escuchaba muy suavemente el sonido de la respiración tranquila de Bonnibel, señal de que ya se había dormido. Solo por curiosidad, Marceline se asomó a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Bonnibel, pero cuando abrió un poco la puerta no pudo creer lo que vio, ¡A Bonnibel en ropa interior!, Los ojos de Marcie se abrieron de par en par, allí se encontraba, observando a la chica que le gustaba en ropa interior, mirando cada detalle de ese cuerpo semidesnudo. La chica peli negro quedo toda ruborizada ante su amiga dormida, pero rápidamente se alejó del lugar, "Si ese cuerpo fuera mío..." pensó mientras se iba a lavar la cara. Cuando Bonnibel despertó, agarró sus cosas para irse a su casa.

-Gracias Marcie, me divertí mucho esta tarde- Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo igual- Dijo Marceline mientras veía a su amiga peli rosa alejarse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Holis, soy su escritora XxAnotherStupidGirlxX, hoy les traiga otro cap. ewe. Bueno, como sabrán, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, si a que ee esto :3 te quiero, ah. Bueno, muchas gracias a los que me saludaron diciendo 'Feliz cumple' me re animó, me reía mientras estaba lo leía y mis padres así viéndome con cara de : o.o, ewe, me encanta que lean este fic, luego voy a responder cosilas :3 disfruten :D**

Luego de cierto encuentro con chica peli rosada, Marceine quedó agotada en su casa mientras comenzaba a llover, en la otra habitación, estaba Finn resfriado, mientras que copiaba la tarea que Marceline le dió.  
-No te ves muy bien, Finn- dijo Marceline sonriéndole.  
-No pasa nada, mañana estaŕe de maravila- aclaró Finn con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Posteriormente Marceine se fue a duchar.

**Me encantó pasar la tarde con Bonnibel, sobre todo cuando a ví en ropa interior inocentemente...¡Qué cosas digo!** Pensó y luego de cambiarse se fue a su laptop.  
En otro lugar estaba Bruno y su hermano Alejandro, Bruno como siempre enojado, solo que esta vez estaba sonrojado, mientras se peinaba su rojizo cabello que le caía por los hombros en el espejo de su habitación, de pronto entró Alejandro.  
-¡Idiota! ¿Acaso no sabes tocar?- dijo molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Vamos Bruno,¿Te agrada alguien del nuevo instituto?- preguntó sonriendo Alejandro, mientras que su hermano lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-jajja,¿Viniste aquí para preguntarme esto?, bueno, está la chica con la que tropecé cuando fui al cine, es una tonta, pero tiene sus cualidades- dijo el chico desviando la mirada, y empezó a tocar su guitarra.  
-Yo prefiero a todas, voy a conseguir a Bonnibel- dijo Alejandro y salió de la habitación, Bruno miró hacia la puerta que recientemente se había cerrado, **Pff, idiota** susurró y suguió con su guitarra.  
A la mañana siguiente, los chicos entraron nuevamente al instituto menos Finn y Flama, aun estaba un poo enfermo. Mientras que Lumpy se dirigió hasta Bruno quien estaba apoyado en la pared del salón,  
-Hola- respondió Lumpy amigablemente, quizá si lo trataba algo amable podrían ser amigos, o al menos eso pensó ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vienes a tropezar de nuevo conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo malvadamente el chico, haciendo que Lumpy se enojara.

-Me rindo contigo tonto- dijo Lumpy y se marchó hasta que Bruno la agarró del brazo cabizbajo.

-Espera...Podríamos hablar...¿Te parece?- preguntó el chico tímidamente y sonrojado, hasta que se acercó su hermano.

-Bruno, ya tienes novia- bromeó el peliazul y posteriormente Lumpy se sonrojó, Bruno también y le gritó "Idiota".  
En el salón, el profesor empezó a decir:

-Muy bien, son el peor grado de chicos debo decir, pero como su profesor me la aguantaré, les envio este trabajo para hacerlo con su compañero de mesa solamente, pueden dármelo cuando terminen, máximo les daré una semana- dijo el profesor entregando dos hojas cada mesa.

Marceline se había sentado como siempre al lado de Bonnibel, pero, a causa de que no estaba Flama, esta vez Lumpy se sentó al lado de Bruno, quien quería conocerla.

-Esto...¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo Bonnibel?- preguntó Marceline tímidamente.

-Me encantaría Marceline, ¿Lo hacemos en el recreo y lo terminamos en la plaza?(Nota: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay algo malpensado que escribí :'v).

-C-claro...-dijo Marcie desviando la mirada y mirando a Bruno quien conversaba con Lumpy algo tranquilos.

En la mesa de Bruno y Lumpy estaba Bruno hablándole sobre la tarea ya dicha por el profesor.

-Entonces, quedamos en hacer esta estúpida tarea?- preguntó Bruno como siempre enojado.

-Sí... no entiendo porque siempre estás enojado- le dijo Lumpy.

-Así soy yo- dijo un poco más molesto.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- dijo Lumpy y desviando la mirada, mientras que Bruno se había parado para irse al baño.

-Cuando quieras, linda- le dijo con una mano en su cintura y sonriendo, a este comentario a Lumpy se le pusieron las mejillas rojas y cuando el se fue se dijo a si mismo. **Soy un tarado, no es que ella me guste, ush!.**

-Me parece que Lumpy tiene un nuevo migo dijo Bonnibel mirando la escena ya hecha por ambos jóvenes, a lo que Marceline le sonrió.

Sonó el timbre del recreo, Bruno se fue hasta donde estaba Lumpy.

-Hola, te voy a contar cosas sobre mi si es lo que quieres- dijo sonriendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro,wii!- dijo sarcásticamente Lumpy a lo que hizo poner a Bruno aun más sonriente.

-Toco la guitarra eléctrica, vivo con mi hermano solo y no soporto recibir órdenes, tampoco que me gusta que las chicas jueguen con mis sentimientos- dijo quitando su sonrisa.

-No quites tu sonrisa, se ve realmente hermosa- dijo Lumpy amablemente a lo que Bruno se sonroja.

-Tsk tabla de planchar- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-Nalgas de pollo- dijo Lumpy sonriendo a lo que Bruno casi le da un ataque.

Mientras que Marcie y Bonnie se sentaron en un banco a hacer la tarea Marceline la miraba de reojo, Marceline realmente se enamoró, pero trataba de disimular muy bien.

-Bien, ahora soo nos quedan unas cuatro o cinco preguntas más- dijo Marceline sin ganas de vivir.

-Vamos, ya fata poco para que terminemos, o sino vamos a la plaza- dijo sonriendo Bonnibel.

-Perfecto- dijo Marcie sarcásticamente, y luego sonrió para no recibir una paliza.

Después indirectamente se acerca Alejandro con una guitarra, la de Bruno para ser más precisos.

-Ella tiene un look, tiene un look, ella dibuja mi destino con lush- cantó la canción de Tan Bionica a Bonnibel haciendo que a Marceline le dieran ganas de matarlo.

-Pff, sal de aquí idiota- dijo Marceline roja de la furia.

-Aha, pero que pasa aquí, Bonnibel no te deberías juntar con personas como esta basura- luego Bonnibel prosiguió a darle una cachetada, Marceine se paró del banco y abrió la boca, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-Bonnibe, eres muy fuerte- dijo Marceline.

Todos los alumnos miraron esa escena, haciendo quedar al peliazul Alejandro como un tonto, hasta que el humillado chico habló.

-Y quién quiere sobras como tú?- dijo sonriendo malvadamente a Bonnie, hasta que Marceline se descontroló, pero antes Bonnibel la sujetó por detrás tomándola de la cintura, haciendo que a Marceline se le desaparezca la furia y se sonrojara.

-No vale la pena Marcie- dijo Bonnibel mirando con desprecio al peliazul tirado en el piso producto de a gran cachetada de Bonnibel.

Marceline tenía su corazón totalmente acelerado, hasta que apareció la directora y retó al peliazul, por suerte no dijo nada a Bonnibel y cuando pasó Bruno y Lumpy por allí este dijo:

-Eres patético hermano,dame mi guitarra, estúpido- dijo Bruno sonriendo y uego Lumpy fue hablar con Marcie y Bonnie.

-Queridas, ha pasado algo malo?- preguntó Lumpy preocupada.

-No- dijeron Bonnie y Marcie al unísono sonriendo y fueron hasta el salón de nuevo, mientras que Bruno estaba con Lumpy.

Al término de las clases ambas chicas (Marcie y Bonnie) se fueron hacia la plaza contentas, llevando sus mochilas.

-Me encanta la plaza- dijo Bonnibel mirando a su alrededor.

-A mi también, me encanta mucho- dijo Marceline mientras su mano sostenía su cabeza y miraba a Bonnibel sonrojada.

-Ok. Empecemos- dijo Bonnibel sacando la hja que contenía as preguntas que hacían falta responder.

-Ok, bien, esta me la sé...es Egipto- dijo Marceline escribiendo su respuesta.  
El tiempo pasó tranquilamente, con el Sol que poco a poco hacía más calurosa la tarde, podrían quedarse toda la tarde, puesto que ya las dejaban.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Terminamos!- dijo Bonnie alegremente y Marceline sonrió, pero luego le dijo:

-Bonnie, a ti te gusta ese chico Alejandro?- preguntó cuidadosamente Marceline mientras miraba al costado, no quería esperar una afirmación, pero no estaba segura, claro que Bonnie también le pegó al chico con ganas.

-Claro que no, a ti te gusta alguien, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Bonnibel sonriendo.

-Emm...no- dijo Marceline, pues, si decía que sí, quizá le podría preguntar.

-A mi sí...creo- dijo Bonnibel, Marceline no sabía que sentir, pero había muchas probabilidades que sea ese nuevo chico Bruno, era muy lindo en verdad, por otro lado, tenía esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido.

-Bueno, ya te darás cuenta- dijo Marceline tranquilamente a lo que Bonnibel asintió.

Ambas chicas se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Marceline estaba muy sonrojada y en las nubes.

**Siento que la amo** susurró. Y luego llegó a su casa a dormir.

**Hola de nuevo :P bueno, voy a responder csillas ewe 7u7 ewe.**

**Lauren: te cambiaste el nombre xD, gracias, me encanta que me dejes reviews :p y Marceline y todos los chicos tienen 17 años xD, menos Finn :v todos odiamos a Alejandr xD :v bueno, me gusta ponerle más Romance a las cosas ewe, a decir verdad, Bruno tiene algo con Lumpy solo que es muy tsundere xD.**

**spnix: Aww, gracias, me animaste la verdad, que en mi cumple la pasé muy bien n_n **

**Bueno, me despido hermosuras, sonrian y sean felices n.n beshos, estén atentos, que y viene el capítulo 16 uwuque rápido :P, ewe, hasta luego n.n**


	16. Capítulo 16- Día de examen

**Hola, la verdad no tengo mucho para decirles, lamento la demora, ocurre que yo, tanto como ustedes, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir en mi vida. Como siempre, dejen sus reviews y les dejo el capítulo 16, espero que les guste.**

**Atte.: XxAnotherStupidGirlxX.**

Ya era hora del almuerzo, Marceline se encontraba con Finn en la mesa ya almorzando, pero Marcie aún tenía el recuerdo vivo en su cabeza, "Bonnie, la manera como la que ella me agarro de la cintura, fue especial, nunca había sentido una cosa así", pensaba mientras se rascaba la nuca, algo curiosa por lo que sentiría Bonnibel.

Al día siguiente los chicos entraron al instituto, incluso Finn y Flama quienes ya se habían recuperado. Lumpy caminaba por un pasillo bastante oscuro para llegar a su destino: su aula, cuando se le cruzó una persona por delante.

-¡Bruno!, me asustaste- Exclamó Lumpy algo exaltada.

-Hola Linda- Dijo Bruno bastante confiado. La relación entre Bruno y Lumpy había crecido bastante los últimos días, aún no eran novios pero era lo que ambos esperaban, claro que ninguno de los dos sabia los sentimientos del otro. Ambos chicos se fueron caminando hacia su aula tranquilamente.

Bonnibel se encontraba en un rincón del instituto, ya era recreo pero ella se quedó sentada a estudiar para un examen que tendrían en la próxima clase. Estaba allí sentada cuando notó una sombra que cubría sus fotocopias de tareas, al mirar hacia arriba vio fijamente los ojos de Marceline, quien solo la observaba detenidamente.

-Hola Bonnie- Dijo Marceline.

-Hola Marcie- Respondió Bonnibel con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estudias?-

-Sí, estoy bastante nerviosa-

-La verdad es que todos lo están, pero el secreto es no ponerse nervioso, te desesperas, todo se te olvida, etc.-

-Tienes razón Marcie, debería relajarme un poco más-

-Así es-

Sonó el timbre avisando que terminaba el recreo. Bonnibel y Marceline se sentaron juntas, al igual que Lumpy y Bruno que no paraban de mirarse disimuladamente. Llegó el profesor a la clase, haciendo que todos los chicos se pusieran muy nerviosos ante su presencia.

-Bien alumnos, hoy tendremos el examen que teníamos pendiente de la semana pasada- Dijo el profesor. La semana pasada casi todos los alumnos del aula habían faltado ese día por el examen, el profesor lo que hiso fue pasar el examen para la semana siguiente, el que faltaba tendría un 1 de nota en ese examen, sin excusas.

El tiempo pasaba, todos los chicos se veían nerviosos, completando las preguntas del examen presionados por el reloj. Marceline, a diferencia de todos los chicos se encontraba raramente tranquila, la presencia de Bonnibel al lado suyo la tranquilizaba, intentaba mirar disimuladamente a la peli rosa.

Bonnibel estaba bastante nerviosa, allí delante de una hoja con cientos de preguntas que responder y tan poco tiempo. Bonnie estaba allí sentada cuando mueve su mano suavemente y entra en contacto con una mano conocida. No era la primera vez que accidentalmente entrelazaba sus manos con ella, en el cine el día del cumpleaños de Finn también había tomado la mano de aquella chica: Marceline. Bonnibel esperaba una reacción rápida de parte de Marceline, por lo contrario, esta le correspondió, Marcie tomó la mano de Bonnie y la presionó levemente mirándola a los ojos como señal de seguridad, Bonnibel creyó que solo le estaba dando apoyo por el examen. Para Marceline ese cruce de manos no era solo una señal de apoyo, era algo más, estaba en contacto con la piel suave y delicada de Bonnibel, fue solo un momento en el que se atrevió a corresponderle pero fue algo especial.

Al término de clases, a la salida del instituto, Bonnibel se acercó tímidamente hacia Marceline.

-Hola Marcie- Dijo una tímida Bonnibel.

-Hola Bonnie- Respondió Marceline con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella creía que lo que había pasado había significado algo importante para ambas chicas.

-Bien... yo quería darte las gracias por el apoyo que me diste hoy en clase-

-A... e-el ap-p-poyo... ¡si claro, somos amigas! jaja-

-Sí, ya me voy, adiós-

-Ok, adiós-

La gran sonrisa que Marceline llevaba en su rostro había desaparecido, Bonnibel no tenía las mismas intenciones que ella, lo cual la desilusionaba y la ponía muy triste.

Bonnie llegó a su casa, dejo todas sus cosas, se cambió de ropa y se tiró a la cama a pensar, tenía la cabeza dada vuelta, empezó a recordar todo lo que le había pasado en el día, el examen, Marceline, cuando pensó en Marceline se detuvo a recordar ese momento tan especial que le hacía latir fuertemente su corazón de alguna manera, "Marcie, tus manos son tan cálidas, no sé si ella algún día llegue a tener las mismas intenciones que yo pero... espero que así sea" pensó mientras se echaba a dormir tranquilamente.

**Ok, lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto pero como ya dije estuve bastante ocupada últimamente, aunque admito que también estaba algo ansiosa por publicarlo, esperen el capítulo 17, gracias por sus reviews, ¡Hasta pronto!**


	17. Cosas imprevistas

**Hola! Soy...bueno...ya saben XxAnotherStupidGirlxX con un nuevo capítulo n.n**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap. luego paso a responder reviews :P**

En el instituto, ya empezaron las clases y la mayoría de los chicos faltaron, estaba muy lluvioso el día. Por supuesto, Bonnibel como buena estudiante iba al instituto siempre, menos cuando se enermaba. Marceline fue porque sino se aburriría, Finn no quería correr riesgo de enfermarse de nuevo y faltar, por lo que se quedó en casa. Lumpy, Bruno, Alejandro y Flama faltaron también, bueno Lumpy porque tenía que ir al doctor, Flama porque seguía enferma, por otro lado, Bruno y Alejandro faltaron porque según el mensaje que le envió Alejandro a Bonnibel no tenían ganas de ir.

Mientras que el profesor repartía los exámenes del anterior día, estaba Marceline y Bonnibel completamente nerviosas, obviamente habían estudiado, pero de todos modos estaban tensas.

Hasta que el profesor repartió a ambas chicas sus exámenes.

-Me he sacado un 9- dijo Marceline bastante tranquila.

-Y yo un 9 igual- dijo feliz Bonnibel.

Las cases habían terminado, Marceline llevaba paraguas, pero Bonnibel no, por lo que Marceine, tratándose de la chica que quería mucho se le ocurrió una idea.

-Esto...¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa? Sino te mojarás, ya que no tienes un paraguas- dijo Marceline algo tímida.

-Emm...Ok, si no es molestia para ti...-dijo sonriendo.

-No pasa nada, vamonos- dijo Marceline feliz de la vida.

Como en ese día los colectivos se suspendieron, ambas chicas marcharon caminando, muy juntas también, poniendo a Marceline con un leve sonrojo, mientras que a Bonnibel se le aceleraba e corazón al tener tan cerca a Marceline.

Marceline trataba de hablar de algo, solo que simplemente no podía, quería entablar conversación para que Bonnibel no se sienta incómoda.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?- preguntó Marceline.

-Pues...se me hace algo triste, pero en verdad me gusta- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, me gusta la lluvia a mi...aunque a veces me pone algo triste, ya que me hace acordar a un día en el que me burlaron bajo a lluvia, pero...trato de olvidarlo- dijo Marceline medio deprimida.

En eso, sale un chico pelinegro, Marceline lo reconoce al segundo, es su enemigo Marshall Lee.

-Oh, buenas tardes, metalera satánica tarada- pasa el chico al lado de ellas, hasta que Bonnibel en medio de la lluvia agarra al chico de los hombros.

-Déjala en paz, acaso mírate, ¿Te crees perfecto? Eres un maldito gusano, la próxima vez no te la perdono y juro que te golpearé tan fuerte, que desearás no haber existido- dijo totalmente furiosa y lo dejó, mientras que el chico se fue enojado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bonnie a Marcie, quien estaba con los ojos algo rojos.

-Si...no pasa nada, ¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó Marceline, obviamente se le han escapado unas lágrimas por a escena anterior.

-¿Marceline estas llorando? ¿Es por lo que dijo ese fracasado?- dijo Bonnibel y procedió a abrazarla fuerte. Mientras que Marceline comenzó a sollozar un poco.

-Tranquila linda, aquí estoy yo...- dijo reconfortando a Marceline.

-Y-ya estoy mejor...- respondió Marceline deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Segura?- preguntó Bonnie apenada.

-Si, estoy mejor...vámonos- comentó Marceline y siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bonnibel.

-¿No quieres pasar?- preguntó Bonnibel amablemente.

-No, muchas gracias, pero ya tengo que irme, adiós- dicho esto, Marceline se dió vueta y se fue.

-Chau, cualquier cosa me llamas- dijo Bonnibel segura. Marcie asintió y la despidió por útima vez.

En la casa de Marceline se encontraba su primo ya sano, su padre y ella, cuando llegó, su padre dijo:

-¿Quieren ir a tomar helado?- muy alegremente.

Los chicos asintieron, Marceline porque quería animarse un poco, y Finn porque estaba aburrido.

Ya en el lugar Finn se quedó a comprar para la cena, mientras que Marceline y su padre se fueron a la casa, en el camino el padre rompió el hielo.

-¿Marceline viste que Finn tiene novia?- preguntó pacíficamente.

-Emm...sí, se notaba que Flama gustaba de él, por suerte Finn se dió cuenta de que el también la quería- dijo con tranquilidad y luego tiró un suspiro.

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien Marcie?- preguntó haciendo que a Marceline se le acelerara el corazón.

-Esto...no,no, para nada...- dijo con las mejillas tornadas en carmesí.

-Mmmm...no sé...tú te la pasas hablando de Bonnibel mucho tiempo...¿Te gusta ella?-dijo el padre picarón, y luego a Marceline se le suben los colores.

-No, para nada, la veo como a una amiga- dijo nerviosamente.

-Vamos, sabes que tu padre tiene la mente abierta- dijo mientras cruzaban la calle.

-Bien, te lo contaré en la casa- dijo Marceline, si bien sabía que su padre no era homofóbico, también tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Llegaron y Marceline se cambió de remera. Fue hasta la cocina, donde estaba su padre.

-Y bien, ¿Ahora me dirás?- preguntó.

-B-bien, es Bonnibel, me gusta ella- dijo nerviosa.

-Muy bien, no te costaba decirlo. Solo que tu no sabes si ella tiene los mismos gustos que tú, así que, por favor disimula- dijo amablemente mientras cocinaba, Marcie asintió gustosamente.

-No le digas nada a Finn, no ahora- dijo Marcie cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Finn.

El resto de la noche pasó bien, cenaron y Marceline hablaba tranquilamente con Bonnibel en las redes sociales.

**Holaaa, he vuelto, bueno, sinceramente la parte en la que el padre de Marcie sabe que ella está enamorada de Bonnie, la saqué de mi vida :'v cuando mi madre me preguntó si me gustaba una chica lol ewe.**

**Bueno ahora a responder reviews c:**

**Anenan: Bueno, si, es Castiel, pero es que le cambién el nombre :'v lol.**

**Lauren: jajaja, amo tus reviews :P bueno, si, perdón por no subir el cap. es que tengo varias cosas en que pensar y eso -.- supongo que sos una gran fan de este fic n.n**

**TENSHINOKIRA: we, a que te referías con que te ha gustado mucho y el fic también, zoi boba a veces xDD, pero bueno, amo tus reviews :B**

**F3rN4nD4: Gracias por tu opinión, me ha gustado bastante :3**

**Creo que eso es todo, saludos y cuídense, los quiere XxAnotherStupidGirlxX n.n**


	18. Capítulo 18- ¿Celos Bonnibel?

**Hola, aquí de nuevo XxAnotherStupidGirlxX, les traigo el capítulo 18 de "Demuéstrame amor". Ahora si voy a aclarar una cosa, estuve más centrada en Marceline durante la historia porque creo que ella se ve bien como el individuo "Activo" en la relación (activo es una forma de decir que ella es la que lleva la relación, si bien las dos personas son parte de esta relación siempre hay uno que da el primer paso), Bonnibel es una persona que le cuesta expresarse un poco, que no está segura de lo que quiere, pero que pronto lo sabrá... En fin solo quería aclarar eso, créanme que cuando Bonnie aclare un poco más sus sentimientos escribiré sobre ambas más parejo. Espero les guste, no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus ideas y opiniones para el FanFic, ¡Nos vemos!**

Era día sábado, las hojas de los árboles volaban con una brisa de viento que llegaba y se iba. Bonnibel se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música con su celular cuando alguien toca la puerta de su casa, Bonnie se levantó de su cama y fue caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, pudo escuchar los golpes de casualidad, por suerte había puesto el volumen de su celular bajo. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su buena amiga peli morado.

-Lumpy, hola- Dijo Bonnibel.

-¡Hola Bonnibel!- Dijo Lumpy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hasta daba miedo.

-¿Quién te poseyó? ¿El Guason?-

-No amiga, ¡no!, pero tengo algo muy importante que contarte...-

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la mesa de la casa de Bonnibel a tomar un café. Lumpy no paraba de dar vueltas sobre la situación, que era algo muy especial para ella, que no sabía cómo contárselo, etc.

-Ya, cuéntame todo Lumpy- Dijo Bonnibel con una cara de cansada, no podía soportar escuchar hablar a Lumpy.

-Ok, te cuento...- Lumpy empezó a recordar todo lo que le había sucedido el día anterior, su día tan especial.

***Flash Back***

Bruno había invitado a salir a Lumpy, solo que esta llevaba atrasada 15 minutos, a los que a Bruno solo le quedó esperar en la cafetería que habían acordado verse. Cuando Lumpy llegó Bruno se apresuró a pararse para saludarla y correrle la silla hacia atrás para que se siente Lumpy. Luego de un rato en el que solo hablaron de cosas de la vida, Bruno se puso serio ante Lumpy.

-Lumpy, te diré la razón por la que te invite a esta cita- Dijo Bruno con un tono serio, mirando profundamente a los ojos de la peli morada

-Oh, pues... dime- Dijo una dudosa Lumpy, si era lo que ella creía que era la haría la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Sí, yo... en realidad, quería pedirte, digo, me harías el honor... me harías el honor si f-fueras m-mi...- Los ojos de Lumpy se iluminaron como un farol al escuchar las palabras de Bruno, eran palabras sinceras, venían del corazón.

-¡Claro!- Se apresuró a contestar Lumpy. Luego de esta dulce conversación, los dos chicos unieron sus labios para darse un tierno beso, un beso que ninguno de los dos olvidaría...

***Fin Flash Back***

-¡Por el amor de dios Lumpy!, ¿Ya son novios?- Preguntó Bonnibel con los ojos mirando fijamente a Lumpy muy exaltada.

-¡Sí!- Contestó Lumpy muy emocionada a su amiga.

-¿Y ya lo hicieron?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Era broma Lumpy jaja, ¿ya se lo contaste a las chicas?-

-Si, por cierto tengo más noticias-

-Pues cuenta-

-Me desilusionas Bonnibel, no creí que te gustaran los chismes-

-¡Tú eres la más chismosa que conozco en 3 km. A la redonda Lumpy!-

-Ok ya, te cuento... se trata de Alejandro y Marceline-

-¡¿Qué con ellos?!-

-Jaja la duda corre por tus venas, escuche que Alejandro va detrás de Marceline y que la invito a una cita, claro, de amigos-

-¿Ella aceptó?-

-No quería quedar mal con el chico-

-Ya veo, si tienes noticias me avisas ¿ok?-

-Claro Bonnie. Ya me tengo que ir Bruno me espera, adiós- Se despidió Lumpy cruzando la puerta.

Bonnibel se quedó pensativa, "Mi Marcie, digo, Marcie, no puede ser, no lo entiendo, ¡¿Alejandro?! No son novios ni nada, pero tengo que saber cómo les va en su cita...".

Marceline se encontraba en el centro comercial, aburrida por su compañía, una compañía que no le agradaba del todo.

-Alejando ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?- Preguntó Marceline.

-Explorando- Contestó Alejandro, ambos chicos seguían dando vueltas en círculos por todo el lugar.

Paso un buen rato hasta que pudieron encontrar un lugar de comida rápida decente, Alejandro era muy prejuicioso.

Bonnibel estaba parada en un rincón, escondida para que no la vieran Alejandro y Marceline. Se había enterado que tendrían su cita allí a causa de Lumpy, quien le aviso una hora antes, aunque sabía que no era correcto espiarlos no podía dejar todo así, Bonnibel tenía que saber todo.

-Alejandro, agradezco tu atención pero... enserio no me siento muy cómoda- Dijo Marceline, ya quería terminar con su cita.

-Lo sé, debemos acostumbrarnos a estar juntos- Dijo Alejandro muy confiado.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Si Marcie, talvez deberíamos vernos más-

-No, escúchame yo...-

-Pronto te acostumbrarás a nuestra relación-

-Ya basta Alejandro

-Nos vemos bien juntos...-

-¡Ya basta! Nos vamos-

-Ok, no vamos, pero para la próxima-

-Si-

Alejandro y Marceline salieron del lugar bastante incómodos, no se hablaron en todo el camino de regreso. Cuando llegaron, ambos chicos se bajaron en sus respectivas casas, Alejandro ya iba a acompañar a Marceline hasta su casa pero esta no quiso, ya no podía soportarlo, el chico peli azul era muy persistente cuando quería.

Bonnibel se acercó muy disimuladamente a la casa de Marceline e intento mirar por la ventana, sin éxito, Marcie ya había apagado la luz para irse a dormir.

Ya era recreo, solo les quedaba 2 horas de clase y Bonnibel solo se sentó en un banco a pensar sobre la relación que llevaban Alejandro y Marceline. De pronto una chica peli negra se acercó al banco donde se encontraba Bonnibel.

-Hola Marcie- Saludó Bonnibel a su amiga.

-Hola Bonnie, ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Marceline con una cara algo preocupada-

-No, todo está bien-

-Que bien-

-Solo una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu... ¿tienes algo, una relación con Alejandro?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Me contaron que los vieron juntos-

-Bonnie, el me invito, nunca dije que yo quisiera-

-Ya veo Marcie-

-Él y yo, nunca- Declaró Marceline dándole un pequeño abrazo a Bonnibel, cuando Marcie se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se puso algo ruborizada, mientras que Bonnibel pensaba en sus sentimientos, en porque actuaba de esa manera, "¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué siento?, ¿Celos?".


	19. Capítulo 19- Día de Compras

**Hola amigos realmente me siento muy mal, quiero suicidarme, no aguanto mi vida, pero bueno, les traigo el capítulo, disfrútenlo, espero que mi depresión no les moleste C:**

De todas las mañanas soleadas, esa era la mejor, una chica se levantaba de su cama aun con sueño, a prepararse para ese día, como era sábado, tenía planes de quedarse todo el día tocando su bajo y componiendo canciones, se trataba de Marceline.

-Umm...Bueno, parece que este será un gran día- dice muy alegre, cuando por fin se levanta para ir al baño, en eso, Finn entra rápido y cierra la puerta.

-Lo siento, es una urgencia- decía Finn del otro lado de la puerta.

-Como sea, no tengo prisa- dijo con toda serenidad.

En otro lugar estaba una chica durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando suena el teléfono y la despierta.

-Allo?- dice medio adormilada.

-Oh, Bonnie, amiga, necesito que nos veamos más tarde, ¿Te gustaría?- dijo una voz que Bonnibel podía reconocer, era Lumpy.

-Lumpy...mmm...es muy temprano-bosteza-quizá más tarde.

-Está bien, nos veremos después de almorzar en el centro comercial cerca del instituto-

Posteriormente ambas cortaron, **Que le pasa ahora, además, ¿Por qué en el centro comercial? ¿Se casará con Bruno?** Pensó la rosada chica y rió.

En la casa de Marceline las cosas andan bien, todos en la sala de estar, hasta que Finn, quién se sentó al lado de Marceline le comenta:

-Marceline, ¿Tienes a alguien que guste de tí?- pregunta el rubio de forma tímida.

-Esto...no...-dice nerviosamente. Cuando su padre, leyendo el periódico tranquilamente y pasando de hoja en hoja, escucha esto y se acerca a Marcie bien al oído de esta y le dice algo que Finn suertemente no ha podido escuchar.

-Dícelo, debes confiar en tu primo, él te debe aceptar tal como eres, aunque a veces trato de apoyarte, pero no sé que eres y me confundes...- Ya cambiando de tema conversó el señor Abadeer.

-Está bien, padre- dice esta levantándose del sofá y llevándose a Finn a dar una vuelta. Dejando al padre leyendo el periódico.

Mientras ambos chicos salen a pasear por ahí Finn le pregunta:

-¿Adónde estamos yendo?-

-Tú me preguntaste quien me gustaba, pues, lo diré...- Marceline después de haber dicho esto respiró profundo.

-Por favor, espero que me aceptes...Me gusta...mmm...B-Bonnibel...-dijo con confusión.

Finn quedó boquiabierto, mirndo a Marceline que sabía que Finn le miraba, por eso desvió la mirada.

-¿T-te g-gusta, Bonnibel?- preguntó el chico, pero luego se calmó y dijo:

-Tranquila, no soy homofóbico, así que acepto respetuosamente que te guste una chica, aunque la verdad que dabas varias pistas...- dijo Finn tranquila y a la vez con cara de: "Lo sospeché desde un principio". A esto Marceline abrazó a su primo con mucha felicidady luego le aclaró:

-Tú no o sabías pero te fuí a espiar a tu cita con ella y yo puse a Jake- dijo Marceline, tratando de que no la regañara su primo.

-G-gracias en verdad...me ponía un poco incómodo, pero me sentí mal de que Bonnibel se ensuciara la ropa que traía- dijo Finn sonriendo y algo apenado.

-No te preocupes, yo la había llevado a casa y se higienizó, aparte que quedó a dormir también- dijo Marceline segura.

-Mmm...a dormir...me suena a sospechoso...- dijo Finn con cara de: 'Oshe cy', luego de unos quince segundos Marceline recapacitó y se dió cuenta de lo que Finn le dijo y quedó con la cara medio molesta y sonrojada.

-JAJAJA, tu cara...- dijo riéndose Finn y luego dijo tomando de los hombros a Marcie.

-Tranquila, yo te daré consejos, te voy a aconsejar sobre cosas para atrer a una chica durante mi experiencia de vida- dijo Finn seguro.

-Estoy perdida...- dijo Marceline sonriendo y causando que a Finn le cayera una gota por la cien.

Bonnibel se estaba arreglando para ver a su amiga, aunque no quitaba de su mente lo de Marceline y Alejandro, y eso la ponía mal, **En verdad estaré celosa...¿Acaso es que me gusta Alejandro? NO, imposible, entonces...que será...** susurró para ella misma. Cuando terminó de arreglarse y salió de la casa, no olvidó darle las pastillas a su abuelo.

-Abuelo, presta atención, por favor, si algo malo pasa, llámame al celular, ¿Oka?- Aclaró Bonnibel preocupada. Su abuelo ya estaba bien, pero aún ella tenía miedo...

-Tranquila cariño, puedes irte totalmente despreocupada, pásalo bien-dijo el señor mayor de pelo rosado-blanco, tranquilamente.

Bonnibel prosiguió a salir, ya era de tarde y el Sol pegaba mucho (o sea, hacia bastante calor -/-).

-Veamos...creo que la esperaré por aquí...- dijo sentándose en un banco cerca de allí pacíficamente.

En eso llega Lumpy con ropa nueva y bolsas diciéndole:

-Al fin te encuentro, ya te estaba a punto de amar a celular- dijo un poco agitada.

-Ya...y dime. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?- preguntó Bonnibel curiosa.

-Bueno...como quiero estar guapa con Bruno, quiero que vengamos de compras, no quería dejar sola a Marceline, así que...bueno, le mandé un mensaje de texto, Flama vendrá también-dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo .

-¿Marceline vendrá?- dijo con asombro.

-Sí...creo, ay, yo que sé...- dijo y posteriormente divisó una tienda de ropa muy linda y llevó a Bonnibel hasta allí.

-Vamos...también escoge algo para tí- dijo Lumpy dándole un vestido hermoso a Bonnibel.

-La moda no me pega tan bien, pero...creo que haré una excepción- dijo y agarró el vestido para probárselo en un probador.

En otro lugar Marceline caminando con Finn, algo aliviada ya, recibió un mensaje de Lumpy diciendo:

"Te espero en el centro comercial, invite a Flama y Bonnibel, así que quiero que vengas también, así vamos todas de compras, trae a Finn también...".

Marceline apagó su celular, avisó a Finn y a su padre y marchó junto con Finn que también quería ir hacia el lugar acordado.

Mientras que iba caminando con Finn encontraron la tienda de ropa en la que estaba Lumpy y entraron, cuando Lumpy le dió un vestido.

-Ten, ponte este- Marceline asintió, si bien los vestidos no eran su tipo, los vestidos negros le llamaban la atención, tampoco quería rechazar la oferta de su amiga, si bien no era importante, temía que pudiera lastimar los sentimientos de su amiga. Fue a un probador también.

Mientras tanto, Bonnibel salió con un vestido rosado y luego agarró otro de color azul, pero, el probador que uso estaba ocupado así que abrió un poco la cortina de un probador y al ver se encontró con ¡Marceline quién se estaba cambiando!. Bonnibel sonrojada cerró y luego esperó a que Marceline saiera, **Diabos, mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho**.

-Lo siento Marceline, no sabía que estabas ahí, debí preguntar, lo siento tanto...- dijo Bonnibel, mientras veía a Finn caminando con Flama que recién llegaba.

-¿¡Qué tú qué!? Esto...no pasa nada- dijo Marceline del otro lado ruborizada y nerviosa.

Por fin salió del probador, Bonnibel le pidió disculpas una vez más, Marceline aceptó sus disculpas y olvidaron ese momento.

-Fue solo un accidente...- dijeron al unísono susurrando.

En eso llega Finn y Flama, Bonnibel se va al probador que ocupó Marceline, el único libre en verdad, llegó Finn y Lumpy le trajo ropa de militar, de deporte y esas cosas.

-G-gracias, ahora mismo iré a probarme la ropa- dijo Finn dejando a Flama con Lumpy decidiendo sobre la ropa.

Comprando ropa, y más ropa, los chicos se fueron, no sin antes despedirse.

**Oka, acá termina el cap. perdón pero lo venía escribiendo de ayer a la noche y hasta ahora el mediodía, a responder reviews C:.**

**lauren: ****respondiendo a tus locas preguntas (? si, le dije que si a mi madre, aunque siempre llevamos una relación conflictiva la mayoría de las veces, yo le venía hablando todo el tiempo de cierta chica rubia que me gustaba ¬w¬ pero buano, me dijo que no pasaba nada...**

**Gracias por tus reviews, corazón :3**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos, te quiero lector :3 espero que tengas un buen día, y sé feliz Cx**

**Muy pronto el siguiente cap. que no sé de que va a ser Cx gracias y hasta pronto :)**


	20. Capítulo 20- ¿Peleas callejeras?

**Hola a todos los lectores de "Demuéstrame amor", hoy les traigo el capítulo 20 de esta historia, ya nos acercamos a momentos decisivos. Quiero decirles que no puedo subir un capítulo por día, intentare actualizar cada 2 días máximo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer por lo que no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, de todas maneras intentare actualizar casi todos los días. Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo 20, espero les guste (también reviews :D).**

Bonnibel llegó de su casa bastante cansada del instituto, dejó sus cosas y fue a saludar a su abuelo, quien por suerte lo habían dado de alta en el hospital hace una semana.

-Hola abuelo- Saludo Bonnibel a su abuelo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bonnie, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Preguntó en anciano a su nieta.

-Bien, ya se acercan los exámenes finales, mejor me pondré a estudiar-

-Me parece perfecto linda, tienes que esforzarte mucho, nunca te conformes, siempre ve por más, tienes que superarte en todo-

-Tienes toda la razón abuelo, por cierto, hoy iré a casa de Flama a estudiar con las chicas-

-Está bien, pero regresa temprano-

-Seguro-

Dicho esto Bonnie se fue a almorzar y luego acostar después de su largo día de estudios. Ya eran las 04:00 p.m. cuando el teléfono de Bonnibel sonó, claro que ella aún seguía dormida al igual que su abuelo, por suerte ella había puesto la alarma, la cual acompaño el sonido del teléfono y lograron despertar a la chica peli rosa. Bonnibel fue a atender el teléfono rápidamente, pero cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde, ya habían colgado el teléfono del otro lado. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, Bonnie se cambió rápido, agarro sus cosas de estudio y Salió disparada hacia la casa de Flama.

-No responde Bonnie, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- Dijo una preocupada Flama.

-No, yo la conozco, debe estar atrasada- Aclaró Lumpy a sus amigas Flama y Marceline.

Paso el rato y las tres amigas (Flama, Marceline y Lumpy) ya estaban aburridas, ni siquiera habían empezado a estudiar, la única que las alentaba a hacer eso era Bonnibel pero aún no había llegado. **'Toc-Toc'** se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta, Flama salió a ver quién era, puesto que era su casa.

-¡Bonnibel!, al fin llegaste- Exclamó Flama al ver a su amiga allí parada.

-Sí, lo siento se me hiso algo tarde- Se disculpó Bonnie.

-No te disculpes,nadie quiere ir a algún lugar para estudiar, lo importante es que llegaste bien-

-Bien, con el tiempo que paso me supongo que las demás ya llegaron, ¿verdad?-

-Si Bonnibel, mejor pasa-

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la habitación de Flama, donde se encontraban las chicas. Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue saludarse, pasarse los temas de estudio y solo quedo estudiar, cosa que no les simpatizaba mucho. Pasado las 3 horas de duro trabajo y dedicación al estudio, por fin las chicas se fueron a casa, un alivio para todas.

-Espera Bonnie, me olvidé de pedir la tarea del Lunes, ¿me la podrías pasar?- Preguntó Marceline a su amiga quien la escuchaba con detenimiento.

-Sí pero... está en mi casa, si quieres puedes venir conmigo para que te pase la tarea- Aclaro Bonnibel.

-Claro-

-Genial, ¿vamos Marcie?-

-Si-

Bonnibel y Marceline caminaron por las calles tranquilamente, ambas chicas intentaban entablar un solo tema de conversación pero siempre llegaban al silencio, los temas de conversación llagaban solos, cosas de la vida, hasta que salió uno bastante serio.

-Bonnie, tu... bueno, yo quería preguntarte una cosa- Dijo la chica peli negra.

-Sí, dime- Aceptó Bonnibel, contenta por poder hablar de algo sin que llegaran momentos incómodos como el silencio, sin embargo, esta vez sentía que se trataba de algo serio.

-si yo...-

-Vamos Marcie somos amigas, tenemos confianza-

-Si... quería preguntarte sobre... si tu... quería saber si gustas de...-

-¡Hey linda!- Se escuchó una voz detrás de las chicas, en un callejón oscuro –Te recomiendo que des unas vueltas-

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó Bonnibel algo asustada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente a las chicas. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro casi negro, ojos color marrón, llevaba una chaqueta color café y unos jeanes gastados con unas zapatillas todas rotas.

-Lo que dijo imbécil, ¡Vete de aquí!- Defendió Marceline a su amiga peli rosa.

-¿O sino qué?- Preguntó el hombre en forma de burla.

-O sino... te patearé el trasero hasta que te sangre, te arrancaré las uñas y te las haré tragar una por una, te deformaré la cara de tal puñetazo que ni tu madre te reconocerá, ¡¿Entendiste?!- Gritó Marceline al hombre que se encontraba parado frente a ella con una cara un tanto extraña.

-Ok, ya, tranquilízate, estúpida metalera- Dijo el hombre al ver la remera que llevaba puesta Marceline de "Rammstein". Al escuchar lo que le habían dicho Marceline no aguanto más de la furia que recorría sus venas, se abalanzó sobre la espalda del hombre haciendo que este se cayera al suelo, ambos sostuvieron una pequeña lucha de empujones y rasguños, hasta que Bonnibel se introdujo entre ellos dos, haciendo que pararan.

-¡Ya basta!, vamos Marcie, no vale la pena- Dijo Bonnibel haciendo que Marceline se levantara del suelo toda sucia por la tierra.

-Sí, no perderé mí tiempo con este idiota- Dijo Marceline sacudiéndose un poco la tierra que llevaba encima. Las dos chicas se fueron del lugar sin mirar atrás, dejando al hombre tirado allí en el suelo, con la cara algo rallada de los rasguños que recibió de parte de Marceline.

Al llegar a casa de Bonnibel las dos chicas se sentaron en un sillón que había en la sala.

-Gracias por defenderme hoy, Marcie- Dijo Bonnibel.

-No fue nada, somos amigas- Dijo la chica peli negro, aunque en el fondo quería que fueran más que amigas.

-Sí pero... tú eres especial-

-¡¿Si?!-

-Marcie, nunca en mi vida había tenido una amiga que me defendiera de tal manera- Aclaró la chica peli rosa haciendo que Marceline se sonrojara, acto seguido, Bonnibel le dio un tierno abrazo a su amiga, quien le correspondió poniendo suavemente sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Bonnibel, ese fue un abrazo especial para ambas, pero ninguna sabia con claridad los sentimientos de la otra.


	21. Capítulo 21-Descubriendo sentimientos

**Hola amigos soy XxAnotherStupidGirlxX con nuevo cap. emm...si, digamos que ya vamos por el capítulo 21 y no pasa nada -w- no me peguen :'C xDD, bueno, aquí el apítulo y luego voy respondiendo cositass-w- disfruten! :D**

Bonnibel estaba en su casa mientras que su abuelo regaba las plantas ella leía en su cuarto una revista con consejos sobre la adolescencia y de saber sus sentimientos. Ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Marceline, ni siquiera cuando se besaron accidentalmente.

-Mmm...No creo que esto me ayude mucho...- dijo si luego cerró la revista.

-Ya sé, puedo preguntarle a mi abueo, el ha sido un adolescente como yo, así que seguro que siente de estos sentimientos- susurró y sonrió, slió de su habitación y se encontró con su abuelo.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo hablarte de algo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Por supuesto, siéntate y dime- dijo sentándose ambos en un silllón del gran comedor.

-Gracias, de hecho quería hablarte porque me paso el tiempo pensando en alguien y no entiendo, siempre está en mi cabeza y lo peor es que si me le acerco, el corazón me palpita muy rápido, aparte que siento cosas en el estómago- preguntó rendida y mirando el blanco techo de la casa.

-Tranquila, cariño, lo que tú sientes es algo que pasa a tu edad, se le llama amor, es algo que te hace feliz, y me alegra de que ya tengas a alguien que te guste después del incidente- dijo apenado el abuelo y posteriormente sonrió a Bonnibel.

-¿Amor? O sea, me gusta esa persona...- dijo tranquilamente y anlizando cada palabra hasta que se dió cuenta. **Me he enamorado de Marceline** y luego se sorpendió bastante y dijo:

-Gracias por tu ayuda abuelo, en verdad me has aclarado las cosas- dijo abrazándolo.

-De nada corazón, y si tienes más dudas háblame o háblale tus amigas, ellas te pueden ayudar- Aclaró correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Bonnibel se fue a su cuarto y se dispuso a arreglarse para las clases.

Ya en otra casa estaba Finn poniéndose gel para el cabello en el baño mientras que Marceline en su habitación se peinaba y se cambiaba, ambos chicos desayunaron.

-Muy bien, ahora me falta el pantalón- susurró y luego trató de ponérselo pero como estaba parada terminó cayéndose.

Al final ambos chicos salieron tranquilamente, Finn con un nuevo peindo y Marceline con un pantalón asesino.

Ambos chicos llegaban, hasta qué Finn exclamó:

-Marceline se me acaba de ocurrir una idea...- dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Ah, ¿Sí? Dime...- Respondió Marceline, si bien era que su primo ya era grandecito, hacía varias travesuras cuando lo quería.

-¿Y si después de clases nos vamos a un boliche mañana? Vamos a invitar a Flama, a Lumpy...- dijo, y Marceline lo interrumpió.

-Ay, Finn, tendríamos que pedir permiso- dijo arqueando una ceja y mirándolo molesto.

-Sí, ya sé, pero es que somos jóvenes, podemos divertirnos, aparte tu padre es bueno- dijo recordándole a Marceline cuando le contó sobre quién le gustaba.

-Tienes razón, vamos a invitar a las chicas y la pasaremos bien- dijo Marceline alegremente.

-Sí, sobre todo a Bonnibel, ¿Eh?- dijo Finn pícaramente a Marceline haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Ay, como te pones- dijo Finn sacando la lengua divertido.

-C-cállate- dijo ya una sonrojada Marceline.

Ya tocando el timbre de clases ambos chicos entraron y Marceline se sienta junto a Bonnibel quién se pone tímida repentinamente.

-¿Como estás?- dijo Marceline sonriendo.

-Emm...bien, he descubieto que me gusta alguien- dijo y luego se tapó la boca, no quería contarle nada a Marceline, sabía que le preguntaría quien era.

-Ah, kul- dijo levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Para luego pensar **Obviamente no soy yo, así que le voy a hacer la vida imposible a esa persona**.

Marceline se dió media vuelta y le prestó atención a otra cosa, **Suerte que no me ha preguntado quien era** susurró Bonnibel, tan bajo que ni siquiera pudo escuchar su amiga rockera.

Se puso unos audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música, esto captó la atención de Marceline.

-¿Qué estás escuchando? Preguntó curiosa Marceline.

-She Look So Perfect.-5 Seconds Of Summer, de Australia_{No soy dueña de esta banda si lo fuera Luke sería mio |¬w¬^^}_\- dijo y luego le puso un uricular a Marceline.

-Está genial esta canción, pero parece que a el cantante le robaron el dinero para cantar así {El único chiste que se me ocurrió -w-}- dijo Marceline riendo y haciendo que Bonnibel se riera.

El profesor llegó y todos se callaron y miraron al frente, cuando se fue repentinamente a buscar una taza de café, todos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo. Finn sentado con Flama hablando mientras que Bruno con Lumpy y Alejandro solo con su celular en las redes sociales. Cuando Finn y Marceline se miraron y se guiñaron el ojo.

Las clases han terminado y todos se despiden, por lo tanto Bonnibel y Marceline se despiden con un beso en la mejilla.

Finn y Marceline llegan a la casa y se encuentran al señor Abadeer quien tenía los ojos rojos, ambos chicos prefirieron hablar de eso más tarde y hablarle sobre el boliche.

-Emm...bueno, suponiendo que ambos han sacado buenas notas, pues, está bien, pero no quiero que vengan tarde, esta noche tengo un empleo nocturno y no volveré hasta las seis de la madrugada-

dijo guiñándoles un ojo y ambos chicos chocan los cinco y abrazan a Hudson Abadeer correspondiendo al abrazo.

Mientras Finn se ducha y se quita el gel que usó en el día, Marceline y su padre ven Dragon Ball Z en el comedor.

-Padre, ¿Por qué cuando Finn y yo entramos tú tenías los ojos rojos?, ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunta Marceline seriamente.

-No, tranquila, no ha pasado nada, solo es que a veces se ponen así por que miro demasiada televisión y eso, no te preocupes- dijo pacíficamente.

Marceline se alivia y sigue mirando televisión, cuando piensa lo que le ha dicho Bonnie su amiga: **Me pregunto quien será, quizá es un amor platónico famoso o algún amigo/conocido, no tengo que ser egoísta y si ella es feliz, yo también lo seré**.

**Hola, de nuevo, bien, voy a dividir la trama del cap. en dos partes porque sino tengo que escribir mucho X_X floja detected e.e.**

**lauren: bueno, si te gusta depende de ti :33 y si esa persona gusta de ti, lo demostrará, si es 14 años mayor que tú, bueno...bueno...¿Cuantos años tienes tú? Dime n.n pero si se aman de verdad no importa lo demás n.n. Es verdad tendríamos que ser amigas n.n/ saludos :33.  
spnix: gracias por tus reviews *¬* saludos para ti n.n/.**

**Bueno, la verdad que no hablo neutro, en Argentina no se habla así xD, pero lo intento para que ustedes, niñitos mios (? entiendan n.n **

**Saludos we, ah, y una cosa :33, yo soy de actualizar a la tarde, pero es que en verdad quiero hacerlo más a la noche, ya que hace un tremendo calor en Bs. As.**

**Gracias por leer :33 Chau C:**


	22. Capítulo 22-Una noche de Fiesta

**Hola, de nuevo soy yo, con un nuevo cap. espero les guste C:**

Ya en el instituto iba un apurado Finn llegando tarde, cuando tropezó cayendo con Flama, al levantarse ambos chicos estaban sonrojados levemente, más Finn por su torpeza. Ya levantando a Flama Finn se dió cuenta de que aún no empezaron las clases, detrás de el estaba Marceline quien sonreía macabramente.

-Vaya, ¿Has pensado que llegaste tarde?, solo llegaste un poco más temprano que yo- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, es que mi despertador no anda muy bien- dijo nerviosamente Finn.

Los chicos se saludaron y entraron a clases, cuando Alejandro se le acerca a Marceline, sacándole la sonrisa que llevaba.

-Oye, ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?, ya sabes, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

Marceline se lo pensó, y asintió para no quedar mal, después de todo, Bonnibel aún no llegaba a clases.

Los chicos se sentaron y luego entra Bonnibel, algo pálida, al parecer no ha dormido nada.

Pero cuando ella divisó con quién estaba sentada Marceline se sentó con Lumpy. Bonnibel no dejaba de mirar como Alejandro y Marceline se hablaban, Marceline le había dicho que no estaba interesada en Alejandro, pero Bonnie era muy insegura.

De pronto, a Bonnibel le dieron ganas de vomitar, pidió permiso y fue al baño corriendo, Marceline se percató de esto.

-Profe, voy a acompañarla- dijo seriamente.

-Vaya, por favor- dijo este y se fue tras ella.

Ya en el baño, Bonnibel estaba vomitando en el escusado, cuando escuchó una voz.

-Bonnibel, amiga, ¿Estás bien?- dijo tocando las puertas de los sanitarios.

Bonnibel abrió la puerta de donde estaba y se lavó la cara.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada, solo que he comido algo malo- dijo secándose con la toalla del baño.

-Espero que no te haya enojado el haberme sentado con Alejandro- dijo apenada Marceline desviando la mirada.

-Emm...no, de hecho, está bien, estás haciendo más amigos, y eso me alegra- sonrió.

-Gracias- respondió Marceline sonriendo igual que su amiga.

-¿Estás lista par ir de nuevo a clases?- preguntó Marceline.

Bonnibel asintió y en eso se corta la luz, el baño era grande y puesto que sin luz, no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde estás amiga?- preguntó Marceline tocando el aire.

-Aquí- dijo Bonnibel.

Posteriormente, Marceline intenta de nuevo saber donde está Bonnibel, no estaba muy lejos suyo de todos modos, y luego su cuerpo tocó el de Bonnibel, haciendo que ambas chicas se pusieran nerviosas ante tal tacto.

-Lo siento...es mi culpa- Dijo Marceline apenada y sonrojada, que no se veía por la gran oscuridad.

-No, está bien- dijo su amiga.

Por fin vino la luz y pudieron irse...sonrojadamente.

Ya en el recreo, Finn comenzó a invitar a todos sobre la salida después de clases.

-Bien, creo que puedo ir- dijo Bonnibel pensativa.

-Yo también- dijeron Lumpy y Flama.

En eso llegan Alejandro y Bruno.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunta Bruno tomando de la mano a Lumpy.

-De una fiesta, ¿Quieres venir?- pregunta Finn.

-Claro, podría ser genial- dijo sonriendo.

-Okay, entonces, todo el mundo está invitado ahora, incluso tú, Alejandro- dijo Marceline.

Ante este comentario Bonnibel se pone furiosa. **¡Argh! Estúpido Alejandro, no toques a mi chica** piensa profundamente, y trata de que no se haya notado.

En eso, llega la directora hacia los chicos y estos dejan de hablar mirando fijamente a la señora.

-Alumnos, les informo que el profesor se siente mal y no podrá cumplir como segunda hora, por lo tanto, les dejaré dos horas libres- dice, posteriormente, se retira.

-Perfecto, podremos contar historias de terror- dijo Flama contenta.

Los chicos se la pasaron contando sucesos extraños, anécdotas paranormales e historias de terror.

Ya era hora de irse, los chicos salieron muy felices, puesto que luego se verían de nuevo en la plaza que acordaron verse.

Finn y Marceline iban contentos a casa, cuando se encontraron con el señor que anteriormente Marceline golpeó para salvar a su amiga.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo el hombre de mal gusto.

Finn y Marceline pararon de caminar.

-¿Conocés a este señor?- preguntó Finn mirando a Marceline.

-Claro, lo he golpeado para salvar a Bonnibel, no sé que hubiese pasado si yo no estaba ahí- afirma Marceline.

Finn se pone serio y enojado, y luego comienza a caminar lejos junto a Marceline, dejando al hombre ahí. Ni Marcie ni Finn querían más problemas, así que se fueron caminando.

Al llegar, no estaba el padre de Marceline, les dejó una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"Me tuve que ir, espero que se diviertan, hoy tengo trabajo nocturno y no volveré sino mañana al mediodía".

Marceline suspiró, si bien quería mucho a su padre, este tenía que trabajar un poco más de lo habitual.

-Bien, entonces, a las ocho nos vamos...- dijo Marceline mirando a Finn quien estaba haciéndose un café.

-Sip, iremos recogiendo a los chicos casa por casa, menos con la casa de Bruno, Alejandro dijo que al final no tenía intención de venir, aprte que Bruno se irá a casa de Lumpy, es mejor así vamos todos juntos, no quiero problemas como el tipo que vimos hoy de regreso a casa- dijo Finn seriamente, después hablaría muy bien con su prima sobre eso.

-Bueno, iré a hacer tarea y a dormir un rato- respondió Marceline y se fue hasta su habitación, no paraba de pensar en ese momento en el cual su cuerpo y el de su amiga se tocaron. **No te hagas ilusiones Marceline, ella no te corresponderá nunca** se dijo a si misma y se dispuso a completar su tarea.

Ya en casa de Bonnibel estaba ella pidiéndole permiso a su abuelo de ir.

-Claro que puedes ir, solo no te metas en problemas- dijo sonriendo y continuó leyendo el periódico.

Bonnibel se alegró mucho y se fue hasta su cuarto pensando que se pondrá esta noche.

En casa de Bruno, se encontraba este jugando videojuegos y su hermano en internet.

-Al final vas a ir a aquella fiesta?- preguntó Bruno a su hermano mientras este enviaba un mensaje por las redes sociales.

-La verdad que no- dijo volteandoy mirando a su hermano.

-Bien, yo he arreglado con Lumpy y estaré en su casa, de allí me retirarán y...- decía el pelirrojo cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-Me da igual, pásala bien con tu novia- ante esto, Bruno se enojó y decidió prender la televisión.

Marceline y Finn, ya listos, Marceline vestía genial, una remera verde con letras en negro diciendo: "Loves Me Not", una bufanda roja y unos pantalones negros y un cinturón de metalero/rockero, Finn usaba unos jeans oscuros y una remera azul.

La casa que mas les quedaba cerca era la de Bonnibel, así que caminaron hasta el lugar, tocaron timbre y salió Bonnibel, quien vestía una falda rosa y una remera celeste.

-T-te v-ves b-bastante b-bien- dijo Marceline algo nerviosa.

-Gracias, tú también- dijo su amiga pelirosa sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo.

Luego pasaron a la casa de Flama y Lumpy, Flama con unos pantalones rojos y remera de mismo color con un collar hermoso, Lumpy con un pantalón naranja con una remera púrpura que le quedaban geniales y Bruno con una chaqueta negra y con una remera azul y pantalón negro los chicos se fueron tranquilamente conversando, pero Marceline no le prestaba atención a nadie, se quedaba atontada con Bonnibel. Y esta lo mismo, estaba en las nubes mirando de reojo a Marceline.

Al llegar al lugar, los chicos miraban cada detalle, fuera del lugar estaba pintado de azul y cuando entraron había un montón de chicos de su edad bailando y bebiendo, el lugr era oscuro, con luces verdes, azules y rojas, no era bastante claro que digamos.

Los chicos pidieron una soda y pizza, escogieron la mesa y se sentaron.

-¿No les parece genial?- dice Finn, al chico realmente le gustaba la fiesta.

Todos asintieron y hablaron de cosas, empezaron a comer y a beber, Flama dijo:

-¿Alguien quiere bailar?- pregunta tímidamente.

-Pues...yo iré- dice Marceline.

-Yo también- dijo Bonnibel sonrojada.

Y así las chicas fueron Finn fue a bailar con Flama, Marceline con Bonnibel y Lumpy con Bruno.

-Voy a decirte algo, no sé bailar, solo dije que quería, pero en realidad no sé bailar- dice Marceline riendo.

-Tranquila, yo te enseño, solo tienes que moverte al ritmo de la música- dice Bonnibel animando a Marceline y agarrando la mano de esta.

-G-gracias, eres muy amable- dice Marcie sonrojada y alegre.

Luego se escucha una voz.

-Chicos, soy el encargado de este boliche, necesito a alguien que sepa tocar el bajo y sepa cantar bien, ¿Alguien se apunta?, Muchas gracias por su atención- dijo un señor desde arriba del escenario.

Las caras de los amigos de Marceline se fijaron en ella y esta se puso incómoda,*¿Por qué me miran todos?, ah, ya sé...* pensó Marceline y luego Bonnie le dijo:

-Marcie, tú tocas el bajo, ¿Por qué no vas allí?-preguntó la pelirosa chica.

-Sí, es que bueno, tengo pánico escénico, me daría mucha vergüenza y...- decía Marcie ruborizada.

-Vamos, vé, tú puedes- dijo sonriendo.

-Y sabes cantar muy bien, en la ducha cantas perfecto, se te escucha desde la sala- dice Finn riendo.

A esto Marceline gira los ojos y dice: "Bien". Antes de irse Bonnibel le besa una mejilla y ambas se ruborizan.

Se sube hasta el escenario y el señor con el micrófono dice:

-Ya tenemos a la indicada-.

Y Luego le dan el bajo a Marceline y le dicen que canción tocaran, al final quedaron en tocar 'Sweet Child O' Mine' de Guns N' Roses versión en español. Por suerte Marceline conocía de memoria esa canción.

Se empezó bien, cuando Marceline comenzó a cantar:

-Ella tiene una sonrisa, que se parece a mi, me trae recuerdos de mi niñez, donde todo era fresco, como el brillante cielo azul...Aveces cuando miro su rostro, ella me lleva a ese lugar especial, y si miro mucho tiempo, probablemente comenzaré a llorar...Oh~ Dulce niña mía, Oh~ Dulce amor mio- Cantaba Marceline a puro sentimiento y miraba a Bonnibel.

Finalmente terminó la canción, le agradecieron mucho y que estuvo genial, Marceline les agradeció también, y bajó junto con sus amigos.

-Estuviste increíble Marcie- dijo Bonnibel algremente.

E hizo feliz a Marceline.

Los chicos ya se estaban yendo caminando, llegaron a la casa de Lumpy.

-Gracias por esta noche chicos, la he pasado de ma-ra-vi-lla- decía Lumpy separando en sílabas y entrando a su hogar.

Los chicos siguieron caminando, dejaron a Bruno en su casa.

-Finn, quédate esta noche a dormir- le dijo Bruno a su amigo.

-Emm...bueno, está bien, pero primero me voy a llevarlas a casa- dijo Finn y siguió caminando.

Alegremente dejó a Flama en su casa y esta lo despidió con un beso y a las chicas también, pero en la mejilla ¬w¬.

-Mi abuelo esta noche no estará, se fue a la casa de una amiga de él- sentenció Bonnibel y posteriormente suspiró.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche- le dijo Marceline guiñándole un ojo.

-¿En verdad puedo?- le preguntó Bonnibel esperanzada.

-Si, amiga, Finn se irá a dormir en lo de Bruno y Alejandro y mi padre no estará en toda la noche- dijo Marceline sonriendo.

-Genial- le contestó Bonnibel sonriendo a Marceline.

Siguieron caminando hasta la casa de Marceline y en el camino Marceline saca su teléfono y marca.

-Hey, ¿Papá?, hola, puede quedarse Bonnibel a dormir esta noche?, Finn se va a dormir a lo de un amigo también- le dice Marceline mientras que Bonnibel la mira fijamente, esperando alguna afirmación por parte de la pelinegra.

-Esto...claro,Finn que haga lo que quiera, pero no le hagas a Bonnie nada de lo que ella no quiera, ¿Ok?- dijo del otro lado de la línea el señor Hudson Abadeer, haciendo que Marceline se ruborizara.

-P-papá, y-yo no tengo esas intenciones...Adiós...- y luego cortó.

Guardó su celular y le dijo a Bonnie:

-Sí, puedes quedarte, y tú Finn puedes irte a lo de Bruno- sentenció Marceline.

Finn y Bonnibel se aegrron y llegaron a la casa de Marceline.

-Bueno chicas hasta aquí llego yo...Marceline, pásala bien- le dijo guiñando el ojo a Marceline, a lo que esta suspira sonrojadamente.

-Y tú Bonnibel, pásala bien también- dijo también guiñando un ojo a Bonnibel que hizo que se sonrojara y mirara hacia abajo.

-Nos vemos chicas- dijo Finn saludando con la mano y yéndose.

Las chicas entraron, Marceline se hizo un café y prendió el televisor.

-M-Marcie...t-te molesta s-si me b-baño?- dijo Bonnibel a su amiga bebiendo un sorbo de su taza.

-Claro que sí, esta es tu casa, quieres café?-le dijo Marceline.

-L-luego lo hago yo, muchas gracias- dijo y se puso el toallón de Marceline.

Marceline cambiaba de canales cuando escuchó el ruido del agua.

-Bonnibel se ha quedado en casa anteriormente, no entiendo ahora porqué me siento tan nerviosa- dijo tomando su café.

Bonnibel sonrojada se pone la ropa interior en el baño. **E-espero que Marceline no me esté mirando** pensó.

-Puedes usar mi ropa, aquí te la dejo- dijo Marceline dándole la ropa: una remera negra de t.A.T.u, y unos jeans azules. Puesto que Bonnibel se dejaría la misma ropa interor.

Bonnibel extendió su mano para alcanzar la ropa y Marceline ruborizada se la dió.

-Gracias-

-De...de nada...- susurró Marceline.

No pudo más y trató de observar, pero no pudo ver nada. **¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?!, no soy una pervertida** se dijo a sí misma la rockera y procedió a apagar la tele e irse a dormir, no sin esperar a su amiga.

-Te bañaste rápido, ven aquí- dijo Marceline pacíficamente.

-S-sí, espero que no t-te haya m-molestado- dijo sentándose la pelirosa Bonnibel.

-Claro que no bobi- dijo y luego le acarició la cara.

Ambas chicas se acostaron en la cama y se taparon con las sábanas, Bonnibel se abrazó a Marceline quién se puso nerviosa, pero luego le pareció tierno y ambas se durmieron.

**HOLA! ok, soy XxAnotherStupidGirlxX quiero decirles una cosa, en los reviews hay uno que tiene mi nombre, supongo que alguien ogró entrar con mi cuenta, pero juro que ya he cambiado la contraseña. Muy bien, espero les guste, y por favor, no me pidan que suba caps. Muy seguido, a partir de ahora voy actualizar máximo cada semana, tengo una vida también y cosas que hacer, aparte de que mi amigo no me podrá ayudar porque le bloquearon la netbook suya, en fin, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Lauren: Claro,...emmm...buscame en twitter como XxAnotherStupidGirlxX o LunaBritez14 ewe.**

**Los quiero, cuídense y sean felices C:**


	23. Capítulo 23- Marceline en el hospital

**Hola, bueno, hoy ando de malas ewe, resulta que alguien logró entrar a mi cuenta, está bien, pero no quiero que putee a nadie. O menos, que borre mi historia, bien, ya sé que no actualicé, mejor actualizo ahora, porque mañana no,ya que tengo médico. Disfruten y por favor si el hacker lee esto, no me borres la historia, se que no es genial, pero trabajo en ello.**

Marceline POV.

Estaba soñando, cosas extrañas y atemorizantes, por suerte papá me despertó, estaba en el hospital, ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?, miro lentamente, está Finn, Flama y Bonnibel, y ciertamente, mi padre.

-Marceline, al fin despertaste- dijo mi padre totalmente feliz, esto es raro...

-¿Hay alguien que me pueda decir que rayos me pasó?- dije ya enojada.

-Tuviste un desmayo- dijo Bonnibel, también feliz de que despertara.

**FLASHBACK**

_Todos los chicos del instituto, yendo ligeramente._

_Marceline en un banco, sentada con Finn, esperando a que llegasen sus amigos, cuando tocó el timbre, entraron Bonnibel y Alejandro._

_Este, viendo que no había ningún alumno ya...¡Besó a Bonnibel!, lo peor de todo, es que Marceline lo había visto todo, se paró y miró la escena con lágrimas._

_-¿Qué miras?, oh, se están besando..., Marceline, Bonnibel no está enamorada, el lo hizo a la fuerza...- Finn trató de calmar a Marcie, diciendo tales palabras, y posteriormente la abrazó, Marceline se desmayó, por suerte Finn la atajó._

_-Déjame en paz, estúpido de mierda- dijo Bonnibel y le dió una cachetada, miró donde estaba Marcie, y con Finn, llamaron a la directora, quien llamó a emergencias y al celular del señor Abadeer._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Con que eso...¡¿Donde está eee Alejandro?!, lo mataré!-dijo Marceline furiosa.

-Tranquila, ya lo han suspendido por unos tres días- dijo Bonnibel.

Marceline le guiñó un ojo a su amiga pelirosa.

-Los demás no han podido venir...pero desean de corazón que estés bien- aclaró Finn sonriendo.

-Ya veo. Estoy mejor...creo...- dijo Marcie y todos la abrazaron.

**Ok, perdonen lo corto, pero es que tenía que publicar, les juro por mi vida, que voy a actualizar pasado o mañana, lo que pasa es que mañana tengo el día ocupado.**

**Lauren: respondiendo a tu review de hace tiempo... la verdad que a Alejandro y Bruno los saqué de CDM. No hace referencia a nadie en verdad...**

**Los quiere con el kokoro, XxAnotherStupidGirlxX.**


	24. Capítulo 4- Los planes locos de Finn

**Hola ewe, bueno, la actualización, resulta que esto de mi salud es importante y tengo que ir a varios lados uwu. Pero descuiden, voy a subir caps y hacer que odien a Alejandro como nunca :D.**

Un día nublado, gente tensa, a las afueras de una casa estaba Finn marcando en su celular nokia lumia, el número de Flama.

-Hola, Flama, soy yo, Finn, por suerte solo fue un desmayo lo que tuvo Marceline, no tiene amnesia ni nada malo...- dijo el chico apoyándose en una pared.

-Me alegro, mándale saludos, ahora mismo tengo que irme, nos vemos- cortó el teléfono Flama, y Finn se hayaba muy triste, piensa que ha hecho algo malo y ni se ha dado cuenta.

**No te rindas campeón, tú puedes** susurró el rubio y entró a la casa.

Mientras tanto, Marceline, en su habitación y en internet, buscaba hablarle a alguna chica por redes sociales, todas la rechazaban, no intentó con los hombres, puesto que ya no le gustaban, le atraían las mujeres. Marceline suspiró rendida.

-Es que voy a morir sola- decía casi en un susurró cuando entró Finn con Jake.

-Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Finn ago sorprendido por lo desanimada que parecía Marceline.

-No, es que quiero olvidar a Bonnibel, puesto que nunca me corresponderá- respondió sin ánimos.

Finn agarró la netbook de Marceline y la puso en una página de citas.

-Veamos, me gusta el rock, el anime...- dijo mientras escribía.

-Qué rayos haces?-

-Te inscribo en esto...- aclaró Finn.

Posteriormente, buscó más personas.

-Hey, te agrada esta tal Fionna?- preguntó Finn enseñándole la net a Marceline.

-Es muy...guapa...- dijo Marceline.

-Perfecto, porque te verás con ella pasado mañana en la plaza- dijo Finn levantando e pulgar en señal de aprobación y guiñándole un ojo.

-Jajaja, ya veremos que onda- afirmó Marceline guiñándole un ojo a Finn.

-Voy a decirle a Bonnibel en el instituto, a ver como reacciona- dijo Finn haciendo un ademán de maldad.

-Lo que digas Finn- Marceline respondió rodando los ojos.

En el instituto, Finn se encontró con Bonnibel, quien al parecer estaba muy feliz.

-Hola, todo bien?- preguntó Finn de una maner extraña.

-Hola, sí, Marceline no ha venido contigo?-

-Ella llegará más tarde, tiene que ir al médico con su padre- respondió Finn.

-Ya veo...-

-Después de clases ella tendrá una cita con alguien- le dijo Finn seriamente.

-Una cita? Ya veo- dijo Bonnibel, notoriamente celosa.

El timbre sonó y los chicos entraron a los salones. **Marceline en una cita?, ojalá que no se enamore...Argh, tengo celos** pensó Bonnibel, desanimada, su ánimo ha bajado al escuchar esa noticia. Finn, quién se sentó al lado de Bonnibel pensaba:

**Obviamente está celosa, está triste, estas dos chicas se aman, y yo voy a hacer que queden juntas** y prosiguió a prestar atención a su profesor.

**Hola, perdón el atraso, ash!, otra vez estas cosas de análisis, y eso. Bue, gracias Lauren, ojalá me encuentres por twitter, saludos.**

**Bueno, señores, me despido, es corto el cap. TTnTT, pero** **mañana también actualizo, no les prometo nada, ya van a ver como va a haber más romance y amor y...chocolate? Okno. XD**

**Lod quiedo c: saludos y cuídense c:**


	25. Capítulo 25- Un beso revelador

**Hola, aquí de nuevo XxAnotherStupidGirlxX, quería decirles una cosa, yo sé que últimamente los capítulos han sido algo cortos pero tengan en cuenta que actualizo casi todos los días y creo que es mejor que hacer un capítulo largo de 3.000 palabras y tener que esperar días para ver la continuación, sin embargo, yo puede que los haga algo cortos, pero no los quiero hacer esperar mucho, sé los que es tener que esperar para que publiquen un capítulo o algo que les guste mucho, en fin, solo era eso. Espero que les guste el capítulo 25, se acercan momentos reveladores en la vida de estas dos chicas. Como siempre, dejen sus reviews, los estaré esperando, ¡Hasta luego!**

Marceline se encontraba en su habitación, para su suerte, la habían dado de alta en el hospital aquella misma noche, cuando la tuvieron que llevar al hospital por un desmayo que había tenido al ver algo impactante, "No, no puede ser que lo ame, ella dijo que no sentía nada, suspendieron a Alejandro por besar a Bonnibel, pero ella no le correspondió… creo"pensó Marceline.

Ya era día de escuela, Flama había llegado muy temprano, puesto que había acordado con Finn que se juntarían antes de clases para verse. Pasaba el tiempo y Flama se estaba cansando de esperar a su novio, llevaba media hora atrasado, cuando ve a Finn por lo lejos, corriendo velozmente.

-Llegas tarde Finn- Dijo Flama a su novio con una cara muy enojada.

-Si lo siento, tuve algunos problemas- Explicó Finn.

-Habíamos quedado en vernos a las 06:00 a.m.-

-Te morías por verme ¿No es así linda?- Finn, cuando quería, podía ponerse muy tierno ante los ojos de su novia, luego de decir estas palabras, prosiguió a besar a Flama intensamente contra las puertas del instituto.

Ya habían empezado la clase, el profesor le había permitido a Lumpy entregar unas invitaciones de una fiesta que ella organizaría en su casa.

-Bueno tu… ¿Iras a la fiesta?- Preguntó Marceline a su amiga peli rosa tímidamente.

-Bueno no sé… creo- Respondió Bonnibel con una leve sonrisa en su rostro dirigida hacia Marcie.

Todos los alumnos habían salido de la escuela, Bonnibel se quedó esperando el micro escolar mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían ido a una fiesta.

***Flash Back***

Era Sábado, los chicos tenían una fiesta, cumpleaños de uno de sus ex compañeros solo que este se había ido del instituto por lo que aún seguía vinculado con sus compañeros.

Bonnibel, Flama, Lumpy y Marceline se habían juntado en una cafetería para salir a la fiesta todas juntas, era algo tarde (08:00 p.m.) y no querían que le pase nada a ninguna de ellas. Ya todas listas partieron rumbo a su fiesta, muy emocionadas.

Ya en la fiesta, todos estaban bailando en la pista, con luces de colores rodeando a todos y reflectores apuntando a la nueva banda de música que se presentaba.

-Esta fiesta esta genial ¿verdad?- Dijo Lumpy abrazando a su novio.

-Si, como nosotros- Agregó Bruno dándole un tierno beso a su novia.

Marceline y Bonnibel habían quedado allí solas paradas, todos sus amigos se habían ido con sus respectivos novios, ellas, por su parte, se fueron a tomar algo a las mesas que se encontraban a un costado de la fiesta. Bonnibel se encontraba algo nerviosa, ambas chicas estaban allí sentadas sin decirse ni una palabra, cuando Marceline derrama sin querer su jugo sobre Bonnibel.

-A, lo siento- Se disculpó La chica peli negra por lo bajo, mientras inocentemente secaba el pecho de su amiga, se alejó rápidamente pero ya era tarde, la acción estaba hecha…

***Fin Flash Back***

Al fin había llegado en micro escolar, Bonnibel se subió y se fue a su casa pensativa, ya había llegado el momento de declararse a Marceline, solo que no sabía cómo.

Faltaba poco para que empezara la fiesta, una vez más las chicas se habían reunido en casa de Marceline para ir a la fiesta. Ya habían llegado a su destino, esta fiesta era muy diferente a la anterior, si bien la otra había sido muy buena esta era mejor. El lugar era enorme, con una buffet al lado de la barra de jugos, bebidas alcohólicas, etc., tenía una gran pista de baile en el centro, toda iluminada con luces de todos colores. Todos los chicos bailaban, la fiesta era un gran éxito, claro que Marceline no bailaba, era muy tímida para este tipo de cosas, al igual que Bonnibel quien se encontraba parada a unos metros de la peli negra.

Ya eran las 01:00 a.m. y la fiesta seguía en lo más alto, con todos bailando adentro y fuera del salón, debajo de una luna que brillaba en una noche resplandeciente. Bonnibel estaba algo aburrida, aunque no la estaba pasando del todo mal, se encontraba al lado de Marceline hablando de cosas de la vida, pero los temas de conversación no salían fácilmente, ambas estaban muy nerviosas, con las palabras exactas en la boca, solo que no les salían.

Ya era hora de la salida (04:00 a.m.), todos estaban como locos, pasados de sueño, juntándose en distintos rincones de la zona, besándose en todas parte, tomando bebidas alcohólicas en grupo, etc.

Bonnibel y Marceline habían quedado solas, las demás chicas se habían ido con sus novios dejando a estas dos chicas caminando sola rumbo a casa de Bonnibel, era muy tarde para que ella y Marceline fueran solas en direcciones diferentes, por lo que Marceline se iba a quedar toda la noche en casa de Bonnibel.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Bonnibel a Marceline intentando entablar un tema de conversación.

-Sí, todo bien- Contestó Marceline. La relación entre ellas dos se había puesto algo incómoda desde que ambas sentían los mismos sentimientos por la otra.

-¿En el la escuela?-

-Sí, me está yendo bien, ¿A ti?-

-SI-

-Una pregunta Bonnie-

-Pues… dime-

-Bueno, tu… aquella vez… ¿Le correspondiste el beso a Alejandro?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Digo… si te gusta-

-Marcie, yo no estaría con él ni que me amenazaran de muerte-

-Ah… yo pensé que él te gustaba-

-Claro que no-

-Ah, y… ¿Te gusta alguien?- Preguntó Marceline tímidamente.

-Bueno… no lo sé… creo- Respondió Bonnibel, sabía la pregunta que seguiría por lo que se puso muy nerviosa por la respuesta que tendría que dar.

-Y… bueno… ¿Puedes decirme quién es?-

-Eh… bueno, no lo sé, luego te digo-

-Puedes decirme ahora, somos amigas, ¿verdad?-

-Si pero…-

-Puedes confiar en mi Bonnie-

-Lo sé pero…- Bonnibel no llegó a completar la frase, cuando Marceline se le adelantó a acercársele a los labios, la miró fijamente a los ojos, entrelazando sus labios suavemente sobre los de Bonnibel, los labios de la peli rosa se sentían muy dulces, era una mezcla de ternura con una gran confusión para Marceline, ya no era ella, era otra persona besando a su amada intensamente, para su sorpresa, Bonnibel no se quedó atrás, correspondió a la peli negra masajeando su lengua con la de Marceline, una sensación de escalofríos recorría el cuerpo de ambas, se podía sentir la respiración caliente de ambas, sus labios se tornaban rojizos por el calor corporal que sentían las dos, se tardaron un poco en separar sus labios, ninguna de las dos quería separarse de la otra. Bonnibel fue separando tiernamente sus labios de los de Marceline, en ese momento no supo que decir, todo había sido muy hermoso para ella pero al mismo tiempo muy confuso, por lo que solo salió corriendo, dejando a la peli negro allí parada, con los ojos desorbitados en un estado de hipnosis.

Al día siguiente, Marceline había llegado a la escuela muy temprano, no se la veía a Bonnibel por ninguna parte, Marcie temía que la peli rosa se halla enojado por el beso que le había dado el día anterior. Ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, estuvo todo el día pensando en Bonnie, pensando en lo que esa chica sentiría.

Ya era día Martes, Bonnibel caminaba desesperadamente por los pasillos del instituto, esperando toparse con su amiga Marceline, quien la tenía muy confundida. Caminaba muy rápido, cuando choca de frente con Marcie.

-Eh… hola Marcie- Terminó por decir Bonnibel.

-H-Hola Bonnie- Prosiguió a decir Marceline.- Quería hablar contigo-

-Yo también pero… necesito saber cuáles son tus sentimientos…-

**Ok, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Espero sus reviews!**


	26. Capítulo 26-Confesión de sentimientos

**Hola, de nuevo io, dos caps. En un día D:**

**Espero les guste, aparte que empiezo las clases este lunes, y en verdad quiero actualizar un poquitín más rápido :3**

Marceline estaba confundida, no sabía nada respecto su amiga.

-Yo, fue, una broma ese beso, claro que somos solo amigas- dijo nerviosamente Marceline retrocediendo.

-Ya veo...Finn me ha dicho que tu cita se ha pasado para hoy...¿Con quién te verás?-preguntó interrogatoriamente Bonnibel.

Marceline, en seco, Finn realmente le dijo a Bonnibel.

-Emm...no sé, en verdad que será como una especie de cita a ciegas-

-Ah, mirá vos, bueno, suerte- caminó con Marceline hasta el salón.

**Seguro...te voy a seguir, no quiero que alguien se enamore de ti. **Pensó Bonnibel tristemente, en verdad que sintió demasiado bien aquél beso, solo que Marceline estaba ocultando algo.

Terminó la clase, los estudiantes salieron, Marceline se fue en dirección donde vería a su cita.

Bonnibel, tratando de no ser vista, se escondía donde podía.

Al llegar, Marceline pudo observar a una chica rubia, con ropa femenina.

-Ah...supongo que tú debes ser Fionna...Hola, soy Marceline Abadeer.-dijo Marceline, si bien amaba a Bonnibel, esta chica le comenzaba a agradar.

-Hola, Marceline, soy Fionna, gusto en conocerte, tengo 17 años, y me gusta el rock y esas cosas- dijo amablemente la chica.

Marceline tomó asiento y animadamente y cautelosamente conversaba con esa chica; pidieron café, y luego Marceline nota que está siendo observada.

-Espera, hay alguien que últimamente me está siguiendo...- dijo y se levantó de la mesa.

El corazón de Bonnibel latía a mil p/hora. **Ya está, se va a quedar con Fionna**. Susurró bajamente y salió de su escondite para la gran y maldita verdad.

-Marceline, yo te he estado siguiendo- dijo cabizbaja la pelirosa chica.

-Bonnibel, emm...debo decirte que me gustan las chicas, espero seamos amigas...- decía con cierta inquietud cuando fue interrumpida por Fionna.

-Se conocen? Son novias?-

-No, tranquila, solo somos amigas- dijo Marceline tranquilizando la situación, pero sin mucho éxito.

-Claro, somos solo amigas, sabes que sentí cuando accidentalmente nos caímos en aquélla excursión? Mi corazón en erdad latía...Y cuando me besaste? Sentí que sentías algo por mí- decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bonnibel? Estás bien?- decía Marceline con cierta incomodidad.

-Me gustas, te amo- dijo y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Fionna.

Marceline fue donde Fionna estaba y le dijo lo siguiente:

-Escucha, esto no va a funcionar, ahora sé que mi amor platónico siente algo por mi que va más allá de la amistad- dijo Marceline cabizbaja.

-Entiendo, cualquier cosa me puedes enviar un mensaje en el blog de citas, cuídate- dijo Fionna y besó la mejilla de Marceline, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Fionna se fue, y Marceline tenía algo que decirle a Bonnibel, corrió hacia ella, hasta que empezó a llover. Llegó hasta la casa de Bonnibel.

-Bonnibel, estás ahí? Perdón, necesito hablarte y que aclaremos las cosas- decía tocando la puerta de esta, cuando Bonnibel se secaba as lágrimas. Con el rostro un poco rojo y los ojos carmesí abrió la puerta.

-Que quieres? Ya te dije, me gustas, y creo que soy lesbiana- le decía a Marceline quien entró y besó los labios de la pelirosa chica.

-Yo...me gustas también y te amo...- decía mientras que Bonnibel se alejó de ella.

-Mientes, a ti te gusta la chicaque has visto hoy, no te preocupes, pasamos buenos momentos juntas-

-Te juro que no te miento, yo me puse celosa de que gustes de Alejandro, juro que me comenzaste a gustar desde que te ví, pero no losabía y luego comencé a darme cuenta- explicaba Marceline.

-En serio?-

-En serio, te amo, yo solamente quise conocer a Fionna, porque pensé que nunca me ibas a corresponder- aclaró Marceline sonriendo nostálgicamente.

Bonnibel agarró el cuerpo de Marceline y la atrajo hacia ella, le dió un mágico beso, tierno, pero a la vez fogoso.

-Esto significa que somos más que amigas- le dijo Marceline sonrojadamente, con cara de enamorada.

-Si tu quieres, podemos...- decía Bonnibel, también sonrojada, por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Entonces, tú, Bonnibel Gum, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- le dijo Marceline tda emocionada.

-Por supuesto que sí, acepto- dijo feliz y posteriormente abrazó a su ya novia.

**Okay, esto fue todo, Lauren gracias por tu apoyo, me haces feliz lel. Espero que ya me hayas seguido xD, sino no sabría quien eres :'v, gracias por siempre dejarme un review linda :3.**

**Bueno quiero decirles, que no siempre puedo ubir caps. Entiéndanlo, prefiero subir un cap. corto por día que uno de cuatromil palabras por semana o mes.**

**Los quiero, espero que estén bien y ánimo :3.**


	27. Capítulo 27- Confusión en todos

**Hola, sé que en el capítulo anterior apresure un poco la situación, estaba muy ansiosa porque la relación de estas dos chicas llegara a otro nivel. Los capítulos siguientes trataran de como ambas chicas se adaptan a su relación y como deciden vivir ante el mundo tal como son, pero quien no dice que no habrá un par de conflictos…**

Era un día lluvioso, Bonnibel se encontraba en su habitación, apunto de llamar a su novia, por la cual lucho bastante pero por fin pudo conseguir.

*Sonó el celular de Marceline*

-Hola- Contestó la chica peli negro.

-Hola, soy yo Marcie- Dijo Bonnibel tímidamente, ella tenía en claro que ya eran novias pero no estaba acostumbrada a tener relaciones tan serias.

-Hola linda, ¿Todo bien?-

-Eh… si-

-Suenas algo insegura Bonnie-

-Es solo que… bueno no sé cómo se lo vamos a contar a los demás-

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a contar a los demás?, se lo contaremos con total normalidad-

-Marcie, yo no quiero que se lo tomen mal, ¿Qué tal si son homofóbicos?-

-¿Y a quién le importa si son homofóbicos?, lo que importa ahora somos nosotras, quédate tranquila, ya veremos cómo decírselos-

-Gracias Marcie, tu siempre sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo-

-¿Levantarte el ánimo? No dije nada en especial-

-Con solo escuchar tu voz me basta- Terminó por decir Bonnibel y prosiguió a cortar.

Ya eran las 03:00 p.m. cuando se escuchó un portazo en la habitación de Marceline, era Finn, quien se aproximó rápidamente a la cama de la peli negro y empezó el cuestionario:

-¡Dios Marceline! ¿Ya son novias?- Preguntó Finn con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando una señal de afirmación de parte de su prima.

-Mmm… si- Respondió Marceline.

-¡Sí!, pero… ¿Qué paso con Fionna?-

-Oh, ella, no funcionó… aunque dijo que estaríamos en contacto-

-¿Y tú quieres tener algo con ella?, sería muy infiel de tu parte-

-¡Claro que no!, solo me agrada, tal vez podamos ser amigas-

-No lo sé Marceline, creo que ella no se inscribió en una página de citas solo para hacer amigas-

-Lo sé pero… yo no puedo hacer nada, ella sigue mandándome mensajes por el correo electrónico y no le puedo decir que no me agrada y que no quiero tener nada que ver con ella, lastimaría sus sentimientos-

-Sí tienes razón… pueden ser amigas y ya-

-Sí, es cierto-

Ambos chicos se fueron a merendar, aunque Marceline no quitaba la vista de su celular, mandándose mensajes con Bonnibel y bastante rápido, no podía esperar un solo momento que ya estaba mandando un mensaje de nuevo, para saber cómo estaba su novia, si se sentía bien, si había algo que la incomodaba, etc., al fin pudo conseguir que su amada le correspondiera y no la dejaría escapar.

Fionna se encontraba en su casa, pensando en Marceline.

-Una vez que veo a alguien que me agrada y que le puedo llegar a agradar y ya tiene una amada, me las vas a pagar Marceline Abadeer- Susurró la chica peli rubia, ella no provenía de una familia normal, su madre había muerto, pero no había sido un accidente, su padre formaba parte de un grupo mafioso, Fionna no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas allí pero lo que sabía es que su padre había mandado a matar a su madre, ella se estaba metiendo en un gran riesgo al vivir con un asesino, pero sabía que si decía algo la última palabra la tendrían ellos y que ella ya no iba a formar parte de este mundo, sin embargo, su padre realmente la quería por lo que haría todo por ella…

Todos los alumnos del instituto estaban sentados, listos para comenzar la clase (listos en el sentido de que todos estaban sentados con todas sus cosas esperando a que el profesor empezara la clase, pero realmente ninguno de ellos querían estar allí). La clase se hiso larga y aburrida para el que no le interesara el tema, en cambio, a Flama le fascinaba la materia.

-Flama, ¿Cómo te puede gustar Historia?- Preguntó Lumpy algo confusa, su concepto general de todos los alumnos era que a ninguno le gustaba la escuela en general.

-Pues, como te explico mi querida Lumpy… En historia solo hay que estudiar, memorizar, no tienes que resolver nada realmente- Respondió Flama.

-Ya veo, pero es lo mismo que estudiar-

-A veces se estudia cómo hacer algo para resolver algo y a veces se estudia lo que ya está hecho, como historia, la acción ya está hecha, solo hay que memorizar que paso en ese entonces-

-En serio me sorprendes Flama, nunca te vi hablando de esa forma-

-¿Qué forma?-

-Tan inteligentemente-

-¿Me estás diciendo estúpida Lumpy?-

-Claro que no, solo digo que… hay algunos más inteligentes que otros-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Nada solo… eres buena amiga Flama- Terminó por decir Lumpy, sabiendo que su amiga era muy fácil de distraer sacando otro tema de conversación rápidamente.

Marceline iba caminando sola rumbo a su casa, Finn se había quedado en la casa de uno de sus amigos. Un hombre alto, con una chaqueta color café y un sombrero negro que le tapaba medio rostro se acercó a Marcie lentamente.

-Disculpa, ¿Tú eres Marceline Abadeer?- Preguntó el hombre con una voz gruesa y algo tenebrosa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Marcie inocentemente.

-Necesito que me acompañes-

-No, lo siento pero ya tengo que ir…- Marceline no termino la frase, cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, con una bolsa negra, confundiendo a Marceline a un 100%. Marceline gritaba y se movía para todas partes sin saber lo que pasaba, luego la descubrieron solo un poco y la obligaron a tomarse una píldora para el sueño…

Ya era de noche, Finn y el padre de Marceline se encontraban muy preocupados por Marcie, aunque Finn supuso que se había quedado en casa de Bonnibel.

Al día siguiente no se la veía a Marceline por ninguna parte, Finn se acercó a Bonnibel para hacerle una pregunta:

-Hola Bonnibel, ¿Cómo la pasaste ayer con Marceline, se divirtieron?- Preguntó fin pícaramente.

-Finn no sé de qué hablas, Marcie no estuvo en mi casa anoche- Respondió Bonnibel.

Todos (Bonnibel, Finn, Flama, Lumpy, etc.) se encontraban en casa de Marceline esperando alguna noticia. Al señor Abadeer se lo veía muy preocupado, ya habían pasado 48 horas y su hija aún no aparecía.

-Bien basta, llamaré a la policía- Sentenció el padre de Marceline y prosiguió a agarrar el teléfono.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero no me odien por no tener un final muy feliz, pero ya verán cómo se van aclarando las cosas… **


	28. Capítulo 28-Problemas, problemas

**HOLA! , bueno, me parece que es horita de actualizar, en primera, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, me hacen llorar, ah.**

**Bueno, tomen e cap. 28...**

Marceline POV.

"_Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, me encontraba en un lugar sucio, seguramente, en una especie de tunel, hombres de tras mio, me iban agarrando detrás, tratando de que no escape"._

Unos preocupados amigos de Marcie estaban en la comisaría. Ya han hecho la denuncia y según el oficial, estarán investigando.

Finn y Bonnibel estaban dándole ánimos al padre de Marceline, realmente estaba dañado.

-Tranquilo, la vamos a encontrar- dijo Bonnibel.

-Es que no lo entienden, es mi culpa...- dijo rendido, sorpendiendo a Finn y Bonnibel.

-¿Como que fue tu culpa?- preguntó Bonnibel algo sorpendida y enojada.

-Déjenme que les explique...Yo trabajo secretamente en un lugar de asesinos, mato gente mala por dinero, pero una vez, tuve una pelea que en verdad asi ganaba, mi jefe dijo que no lo mate, que solo le haga daño, le hice caso, el dijo que se vengaría, no fue a por mi, sino a lo que más yo amo. Por eso, llegué aquél día con los ojos rojos- explicaba el señor Abadeer.

-Ya veo...No entiendo porque no nos has contado eso antes- dijo Finn.

-No hay tiempo, debemos encontrar a Marceline, ella nos necesita ahora, quien sabe que estará pasando- dijo Bonnibel.

-Te agradezco mucho a ti señorita Bonnibel, tú has sido una gran amiga para Marceline, debes saber que te apoyo mucho- decía mientras Bonnibel pensaba que o mejor sería contar su relación cuando todo se calme.

Por fin tuvieron noticias y decían que la policía pudo localizar donde estaban, se alegrron mucho, fueron hasta el lugar pero no había nadie.

-Parece que nos han dado algo falso- dijo el oficial quien caminaba con los demás, cuando recibió una golpiza de un señor con máscara negra.

-Qué rayos?...- exclamaron, pero el padre de Marceline le pudo sacar la máscar e interrogarlo.

-Tú...tú sabes donde está Marceline?- preguntó furioso.

-Sí, y créeme, la estamos pasando muy bien, solo si me das 15.000 $ te la daremos de nuevo, si no no hay trato- decía el horrible hombre de unos 25 años.

-Perfecto, pero más les vale que siga virgen- dijo el señor rompiendo la camisa del muchacho.

-No malpienses, cuando he dicho que la estábamos pasando bien, no nos referíamos a eso...-

-Puedes guiarnos donde está? Traemos el dinero aquí mismo- dijo el señor Abadeer probando su confianza.

-No te creo, muéstreme su dinero-

Sacó de su bolsillo varios billetes, de todos modos ganaba bien haciendo justicia y asesinando a los malos. Por suerte el muchacho se la creyó y los guió.

**Hola, bueno de nuevo yo, jojo, perdonen si no les gustó el cap. la verdad que el próximo será mejor ewe, gracias a todos por su apoyo y nos vemos...**


	29. Capítulo 29- Otros raptados

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 29 de esta historia, claro está que esta sería la continuación del capítulo anterior, donde este hombre desconocido los empezó a guiar hacia un lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba Marceline…**

Los policías llegaron a un lugar oscuro, con un olor inmundo, con un montón de basura acumulada en todas partes.

-Bien, ¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo un policía, cuando sintió un golpe seco en la cabeza. El policía inmediatamente se desmayó, dejando detrás a un hombre de cabellera abundante, vestido con un saco que le cubría todo el torso, unos jeanes rasgados con unos zapatos algo gastados. Los demás policías inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia, para ser sinceros no eran muchos, tal vez 6 o 7, pero tenían todo tipo de armas apuntando a aquel hombre misterioso que estaba allí parado. De unas paredes frías y oscuras salieron otros hombres, quienes vestían igual con un tapado largo que les llegaba a los pies y con la cabeza cubierta hasta los ojos. Ya no sabían que hacer, realmente aquellos hombres les ganaban en número a los policías, con un montón de armas, incluso más que los policías que estaban allí parados, los cual inmediatamente tiraron sus armas al suelo y levantaron las manos al ser apuntados por cientos de hombres frente a ellos.

Por suerte Finn y Bonnibel no habían ido a aquella investigación a la que fueron algunos policías y el señor Abadeer. Ya había pasado un largo rato, pero aún no recibían noticias, lo cual preocupaba a todos. Se había hecho demasiado tarde, era claro que los policías no volverían aquella noche, por lo cual tuvieron que mandar a otro grupo para que los rescataran, aunque era de esperarse que cuando llegaran al lugar que habían descubierto no encontrarían a nadie.

Era de mañana, Finn y Bonnibel se encontraban en casa de Marceline sin dormir, muy angustiados, ahora no solo había desaparecido Marceline sino que también su padre con todo su grupo de policías.

Marceline se encontraba en una cama, no podía ver nada a causa de una venda que le cubría los ojos.

-Tranquila, pronto ya no estarás aquí- se escuchó una voz al lado de Marceline, una voz algo distorsionada, pero que al mismo tiempo se le hacía conocida.

-¿D-Dónde me van a llevar?- Preguntó Marceline confundida.

-A un lugar donde vas a poder complacer a muchos hombres- Terminó por decir la voz potente de al lado de Marceline, Ella sabía lo que significaba pero no quería ni imaginarlo.

No podía soportarlo más, Bonnibel sentía una mezcla de tristeza, furia y angustia, no sabía dónde estaba su novia ni el equipo de policías.

Todos los policías habían sido capturados por este grupo, incluso es señor Abadeer quien se encontraba muy confundido, no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba muchas voces que discutían, el supuso que discutían cuál sería su destino, lo más lógico sería que a él lo mataran por haberse metido en todo eso y que a los policías los liberaran no muy lúcidos para que no supieran donde estaban, era claro que si los mataban empezarían una búsqueda a gran escala y que tarde o temprano los descubrirían.

**Ok hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, lamento lo corto pero subir dos en un día, bueno, merezco un reconocimiento jaja XD. Esperen el capítulo 30, nos vemos.**


	30. Capítulo 30 - Hora de la Verdad

_Hola, que mal que no he actalizado, me la pasé de locos, bueno, como mañana empiezo las fucking clases, les dejaré un cap. Gracias a todos mis beiibis. 3._

Despues de los sucesos ocurridos actualmente en los anteriores capítulos, nuestros amigos Finn y Bonnibel, fueron de noche donde estaba Marceline y su padre. Al llegar, Finn sabía taekwondo, Bonnibel sabía llaves de luchas (?).

-Buen trabajo, andando- dijo Bonnibel susurrando y Finn asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar, se encontraban dos personas atadas a una silla, con los ojos vendados, Finn desató al padre de Marceline y le quitó la venda de los ojos, Bonnibel hacía lo mismo con Marceline, Marceline al ver a su amada se llena de felicidad, sabiendo, que pronto su pesadilla terminará.

Se dieron todos un gran abrazo, cuando se escucha una voz, el tipo que Marceline y Finn encontraron anteriormente.

-Vaya, veo que has llegado, sobrina Bonnibel- dijo saiendo de la oscuridad.

-¡¿Sobrina?!- exclamó Marceline.

-Si, verás, el es mi tío, se llama Simon, es un adicto al alcohol y las drogas, cuando mis padres murieron, iban a darle la tutoría a el, pero yo me quise quedar con mi abuelo, y por eso es que ahora estamos en una pelea- explicó intensamente Bonnibel.

-Así es, sabí que tenías sentiemientos hacia Marceline, así que la utilicé como trampa, a ella y a su padre, aparte, tu exnovio, Marshall Lee, se vino a mi bando- salió un joven de camisa a cuadros y jeans.

-Marshall Lee? Te recuerdo...Tu siempre me has molestado, y ahora que eras exnovio de Bonnibel, me entran más ganas de matarte, la policía está viniendo...ya verán- dijo Marceline, completamente enojada.

Simon guiñó un ojo a todos y detrás de el salieron hombres malos, no tuvieron alternativa que correr.

Un auto de policías llegó y varios hombres salieron del auto, entrando en aquél lugar horrible, mientras que un señor llevó a los demás a la comisaría.

-Espero que ya termine todo esto, por si es necesario, le recomiendo esta psicóloga- dijo el señor entregándole un papel con un nombre y números.

-Gracias, creo que ya estamos bien- dijo Hudson Abadeer.

Le explicaron a Marceline sobre la verdadera causa de que su padre tuviera sus ojos rojos.

En parte, se sabe que Simon hizo un trato con otros hombres, para así, tener a Marceline y Bonnibel. El caso era que han perdido, ahora todos están a salvo, y pueden ser felices.

-Falta algo por aclarar- dijo Marcie a Bonnie.

-Ya sé a lo que te refieres- dijo pícaramente Bonnibel.

Ambas chicas fueron donde Finn y Hudon Abadeer estaban, así que empezaron a hablar.

-Bueno. No sé como decir esto, pero Bonnibel y yo...somos novias, papá soy lesbiana- decía Marceline a punto de llorar.

-Sí, Marceline y yo somos novias, y yo también soy gay, están de acuerdo?- dijo Bonnibel con la cara ardiendo.

-Claro, está bien, emm... yo las acepto y...quiero que sean muy felices- dijo Hudson Abadeer.

-Yo también, sabía que iban a terminar saliendo- dijo Finn sonriendo y posteriormente se abrazaron.

Cuando un hombre viejo que estaba detrás de ellos dijo:

-Bonnibel?, estás saliendo con tu amiga?, ERES GAY?- era el abuelo de Bonnibel.

-Abuelo,.. es verdad...-

-Espero que lo tome a bien señor- dijo Marceline tranquilizando la situacion.

-Este...no me lo esperaba, cuando me preguntaste sobre esa cosa que sentías, era que sentías amor, hacia ella!- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Señor, su nieta no tiene nada malo, solo siente amor hacia mi hija, eso es lo normal del mundo- decía el papá Abadeer.

-Es que me sorprende, pero, bueno, las acepto...- dijo finalmente y Bonnibel lo abrazó, para Marceline y Bonnibel el día no pudo estar mejor.

-Perfecto- dijo Finn.

**OwO, no me esperaba esta 'salida del closet', al fin esto está llegando a su fin, bue, me falta hacer los caps. ,más largos si quieren más historia, espero les haya gustado**


	31. Capítulo 31- Una cena romántica

**Hola, soy el amigo de XxAnotherStupidGirlxX, creo que ya habíamos aclarado que escribíamos un capítulo cada uno y hoy me toca, pero para los que no los sabían ¡Existo! XD. En los últimos capítulos ya se van a ir aclarando las cosas, relaciones entre novios, amigos, incluso conocidos porque Alejandro no le cae muy bien a muchos jaja. Disfruten el capítulo 31. **

Ya estaban todos muy felices, claro que Bonnibel y Marceline aún más, la mayoría de sus conocidos ya sabían de su relación, excepto dos personas, Lumpy y Flama. Su relación con ellas había sido muy buena, pero no sabían cuáles serían sus reacciones ante las noticias, se conocían hace bastante, tal vez se enojarían porque les escondieron todo ese tiempo la relación entre Bonnie y Marcie, o al menos eso pensaba Bonnibel.

Era día de escuela, Bonnibel y Marceline se habían decidido a contarles su relación a sus amigas, aunque no habían preparado nada, sabían que en ese momento en el que estarían frente a sus amigas saldría las palabras solas.

Lumpy iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto, por suerte habían remodelado todo, estaba mucho más iluminado, se podía ver el pasillo completo, antes no se podía ver desde el lugar hasta dos metros. Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando un chico pelirrojo se le cruzó en el camino.

-Oh Bruno, me asustaste- Dijo Lumpy exaltada.

-Lo siento, hace rato que no estábamos juntos y ya te extrañaba- Dijo Bruno besando tiernamente a su novia.

Estaban en el recreo, ya era tiempo, Bonnibel y Marceline se habían decidido a contarles la verdad a sus amigas, por lo que las habían citado al buffet de la escuela.

-Bien y… ¿Qué querían decirnos?- Preguntó Flama al ver a sus amigas Bonnibel y Marceline llegar.

-Bueno chicas queremos decirles algo importante… pero quiero que prometan que luego de esto vamos a seguir siendo amigas, que nada va a cambiar- Aclaró Bonnibel.

-Por supuesto, siempre vamos a ser amigas, pase lo que pase- Dijo Lumpy.

-Bien… nosotras… no es fácil decirlo, pero nosotras…- Explicaba Marceline- Nosotras tenemos una relación- Dijo por fin la chica peli negro señalando a Bonnibel.

-Pues sí, son amigas ¿o no?- Lumpy aún no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Más que eso- Terminó por decir Bonnie, desatando una pequeña discusión, aunque más que discusión se diría que solo era una conversación llena de gritos, preguntas, etc. Y todo gracias a la confusión. Finalmente, Lumpy y Flama aceptaron a sus dos amigas tal como eran, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo las mismas chicas que habían conocido desde un principio.

Alejandro iba por allí caminando, pensando en cómo le había ido al intentar conquistar a alguna chica, verdaderamente él no quería molestar a nadie, ni tampoco quería entrometerse en la relación de nadie, pero parece que se le había hecho imposible encontrar a una persona con la cual pudiera estar con él sin tener que sentir lástima por verlo solo. Iba caminando, pero algo se cruzó en su camino, algo que le iba a cambiar la vida.

-Lo siento- Dijo una apuesta chica morena de ojos verdes, tras chocar con el chico peli azul tirando las pertenencias de ambos al suelo.

-No fue… mi culpa- Dijo Alejandro contemplando la belleza de aquella chica.

-No, no lo fue… me llamo Brenda-

-Y-Yo me llamo A-Alejandro-

-Bien, ya me voy-

-¡No espera Brenda!-

-¿Si?-

-¿No quieres ir a… comer algo por ahí?- Preguntó Alejandro tímidamente.

-Claro- Asintió Brenda y ambos chicos prosiguieron a caminar en dirección a la cafetería que solo quedaba a un par de cuadras.

Ya todo aclarado, todos los amigos (Bonnibel, Bruno, Finn, Flama, Marceline, Lumpy, etc.) habían arreglado una pequeña salida entre amigos, ya todos al tanto de la relación de Bonnibel y Marceline.

-¿Alejandro no viene?- Preguntó Marceline a Bruno, si bien Alejandro no le caía bien, sabía que no se perdería una salida entre amigos.

-Me mandó un mensaje, dijo que estaba ocupado- Contestó Bruno abrazando a Lumpy.

Los chicos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su destino: El centro comercial, un lugar entretenido para todos. El centro comercial tenía cientos de cosas, distintas tiendas de ropa, lugares de comida rápida, salas de juegos, etc., era otro mundo.

Ya era algo tarde, algunos tenían que llegar temprano a su casa por lo que la salida ya estaba terminando, se estaban yendo poco a poco hasta solo quedar Bonnibel y Marceline, quienes iban a ir a cenar a solas en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

-Estoy muy contenta de tenerte de vuelta, en serio, cada momento que pase sin ti fue una tortura Marcie, pero por fin volvemos a estar juntas- Dijo Bonnibel.

-A mí también me da gusto que volvamos a estar juntas, ¿sabes?, todo era muy confuso allí adentro, realmente el hecho de lo que me iban a hacer no era lo que más me asustaba, lo que más me asustaba era el solo pensar en que tal vez no volvería a verte- Dijo Marceline llevándose la comida a la boca.

-Estuve toda mi vida esperando a una persona como tú, que me ame tal como tú lo haces-

-Sabes que siento lo mismo por ti Bonnie, bueno, al principio no estaba segura pero… eres la persona con la cuál quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-

Bonnibel y Marceline terminaron su cena romántica tranquilamente, en cada palabra que salía de sus bocas se podía sentir el amor que sentían una por la otra.

Marceline acompaño a Bonnibel hasta su casa para que corrieran menos peligro, aunque Marceline tuvo que irse sola de vuelta a su casa, donde se encontraba Finn sentado en la mesa, Marcie sabía muy bien lo que la esperaba, el interrogatorio de parte de Finn acerca de su cita con Bonnibel.

-Y Marceline… cuéntame- Dijo Finn y Marceline prosiguió a contar todo lo que había ocurrido en su cita, una cita esplendida junto a su amada, los momentos más románticos de su vida junto a Bonnibel.

**Ok hasta aquí el capítulo, sobre el nuevo personaje "Brenda" no es un personaje de Hora de Aventura, solo quise agregar a alguien para que haga feliz a Alejandro, realmente me daba algo de lástima que no encontrara a nadie a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Espero que les haya gustado, esperen el capítulo 32 con ansias ya que será uno de los capítulos más emocionantes de este FanFic…**


	32. Capítulo 32- Sello de amor

**Hola soy el amigo de XxAnotherStupidGirlxX, me disculpo por el retraso, sé que voy haciendo dos capítulos, pero ella quería hacer el final, aunque este capítulo (el anteúltimo) también será muy interesante…**

Era día de escuela, era el último día de clases y todos estaban muy ansiosos por empezar sus vacaciones. Bonnibel y Marceline se encontraban en la puerta algo amorosas, dándose unos besos allí, ya llevaban tiempo saliendo así que ya era algo común ver unos besos entre esas dos.

-Bueno entonces… vienes a mi casa mañana- Preguntó Bonnibel a su novia peli negro.

-Claro- Contestó Marceline y ambas chicas prosiguieron a ir a su salón, había terminado el recreo. 

Ya era hora de la salida, los chicos se habían juntado en la plaza, puesto que era el último día de clases y algunos chicos del curso no se volverían a ver, por lo que todos los alumnos quedaron en juntarse en la plaza. Habían comprado unas cosas para comer, se quedarían allí un buen rato. Era bastante tarde, Bonnibel no se podía quedar mucho tiempo, su abuelo era bastante sobre protector y quería que su nieta volviera a su casa temprano.

Era el primer día de vacaciones, bueno, ya no volverían a la escuela por lo que deberían encontrar trabajo y realizar su propia vida, no sería una tarea fácil para estos nuevos adultos pero se tendrían que acostumbrar a sus nuevas responsabilidades, que no podían depender de otras personas, claro que sus padres y su familia los apoyarían en todo, sería una transición difícil pero estaban listos.

Marceline había acordado con Bonnibel que haría a la casa de la peli rosa, sería una buena oportunidad para conocer a su abuelo, realmente no sabía si le agradaba o no su relación con Bonnibel pero ella haría que funcionara.

En otra casa, Bonnibel se preparaba para ver a su novia, vestida con un vestido entallado, claro que rosa, su color favorito. Estaba maquillándose, cuando escucha tres golpes en la puerta. Bonnibel fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a su amada.

-Marceline ¡llegaste!- Exclamó Bonnibel al ver a su novia.

-Bueno, habíamos acordado que vendría y no faltaría por nada del mundo- Dijo Marceline, para luego darle un beso.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la mesa a hablar un rato, el objetivo de ambas no era solo una visita, realmente querían que el abuelo de Bonnibel se acostumbrara a la situación, bueno, hace tiempo que él se había enterado de que su nieta era gay, solo que no habían tenido tiempo para conocerse mejor con Marceline.

-Oh. Me llegó un mensaje- Dijo Bonnibel, -Es de Lumpy, nos invita a una fiesta en su casa-.

-¿Por qué Lumpy siempre organiza sus fiestas a último momento?- Dijo Marceline con una ceja fruncida.

-No lo sé, siempre hace lo mismo, ¿Vamos Marcie?-

-Mmm… no lo sé, no estoy bien arreglada para una fiesta-

-Tranquila, te prestaré ropa- Terminó por decir Bonnibel, tomó a su novia del brazo y la llevó hasta su habitación. Un rato después ya estaban bien arregladas y maquilladas, listas para ir a la fiesta en casa de Lumpy.

-¡Llegaron!- Exclamó Lumpy al ver a sus dos amigas en su casa.

La fiesta era genial, no había sido planificada con mucho tiempo pero era muy buena. Lumpy tenía una casa demasiado grande, estaba repleta de luces en el techo, con la música que retumbaba en cada habitación. Bonnibel y Marceline, por su parte, se encontraban en las escaleras sentadas, bailar no era lo suyo, por lo que solo se sentaron a tomar unos jugos, hablar de cosas de la vida, darse unos besos, etc., no era el lugar más romántico pero para ellas tenerse el uno a la otra era suficiente.

Ya había terminado la fiesta, Bonnibel y Marceline fueron a la casa de la peli rosa, Marceline pensaba quedarse en casa de su novia ya que era muy tarde para ir a su casa sola.

Llegaron a casa de Bonnibel y vieron que su abuelo se encontraba durmiendo, las chicas no quisieron hacer mucho ruido por lo que fueron directamente a la habitación. Marceline tropezó con un mueble cayendo encima de Bonnibel arriba de la cama. Antes habría sido un momento incómodo pero Marceline sabía que ese era su momento, el momento que tanto había esperado.

**Nota: En esta parte del capítulo va a haber lemon, los que quieran seguir la lectura, perfecto, los que no, avisaré cuando termine y lo podrán seguir desde allí, aunque creo que no pasaran por alto esta parte…**

Bonnibel vio que su novia no se quitaba de encima, por lo que se dio cuenta de lo que quería Marceline. Bonnibel rodeó con sus brazos a Marceline tímidamente, besándola apasionadamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca de la peli negro. Marceline se paró rápidamente, quitándose su remera.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Preguntó Bonnibel a Marceline, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Nunca estuve más segura en la vida Bonnie- Dicho esto, Marceline prosiguió a besar el cuello de la peli rosa, bajando cada vez más, haciendo que Bonnibel lanzara un gemido al aire de placer. Bonnie se quitó su musculosa tímidamente, dejando su torso al descubierto, dándole paso a Marceline para que bajara cada vez más con sus labios. Ambas chicas se empezaron a quitar su ropa lentamente, quedando solo en ropa interior. Bonnibel se dio vuelta rápidamente, quedando encima de Marceline, cambiando de roles mientras besaba a la peli negro con gran intensidad. Marcie fue bajando tímidamente por el cuerpo de su novia, acercándose cada vez más a su intimidad.

-Oh… Marcie- Dijo Bonnibel entre gemidos mientras se sacaba su ropa interior, dándole pasó a Marceline a que fuera directo a su zona vaginal. –Sigue Ma-Marceline- Gimió Bonnibel, tomando de la mano tiernamente a su novia y guiándola lentamente a su vagina. Marceline comenzó a masajear tiernamente los labios vaginales de Bonnibel, haciendo que esta se estremeciera de placer. De un momento a otro las dos chicas perdieron la vergüenza, sentían que sus cuerpos ahora eran completamente de ambas. Marceline introdujo dos de sus dedos en la peli rosa, moviendo sus dedos dentro de Bonnibel lentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de la vagina de la peli rosa, yendo con sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo…

-Oh Marcie… ¡Ah!- Gritaba Bonnibel entre gemidos. Marceline, al igual que Bonnibel, se quitó toda su ropa interior. Allí estaban las dos, ambas se acomodaron de costado para juntar lentamente sus vaginas, moviéndose de arriba abajo, gimiendo de una manera incomparable. Ambas chicas terminaron una encima de la otra, con el aliento en el pecho.

**Nota: Ok hasta aquí el lemon (mente pervertida jajaja), los que no quisieron ver esta parte (por alguna razón), pueden seguir desde aquí, bueno, creo que ya saben lo que hicieron, pero como ya dije, no creo que alguien no haya querido ver esa parte.**

Eran las 10:00 a.m. y una chica peli rosa recién se levantaba de su cama, a su lado se encontraba su novia, con la cual había pasado una noche excitante.

-Bueno días Bonnie- Dijo Marceline con una voz apagada de lo tan cansada que estaba.

-Buenos días Marcie- Respondió Bonnibel con una sonrisa en su rostro, admirando el cuerpo aún desnudo de su novia.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y fueron a desayunar, recordando cada momento de su noche tan especial…

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, como este va a ser MI último capítulo me despido, esperen el último capítulo de esta historia que será escrito por mi amiga XxAnotherStupidGirlxX.**


	33. Capítulo 33- Un alma contenta

**Holis, soy de nuevo y, bueno, este es el ultimo capítulo, debido a la escuela y a que no quiero alargarlo más xDD.**

**Agradecimientos al final, ya me conocen :3.**

_10 años después..._

_Finn y Flama se casaron y tuvieron una hija con cabello rubio a la que llamaron Flayne, Bruno y Lumpy decidieron vivir juntos en un departamento después de su boda._

_Alejandro y Brenda se hicieron novios, hasta el momento solo se sabe que fueron a vivir en sudamérica._

_Marceline y Bonnibel...bien...ellas se casaron e hicieron una bella boda, la cual todos asistieron, y planean adoptar bebés._

_En cuanto a Marshall, Fionna y Simon, pues, aprendieron su lección y ahora son actores de teatro._

_Fionna se puso de novia con una tal Selena, Marshall con una chica llamada Victoria. Y Simon con una señora llamada Betty._

_En este tiempo, nuestros lindos protagonistas viven felizmente con sus parejas._

_o_ 

Marceline se levantaba de su cama yendo al trabajo, viviendo ahora con el amor de su vida; Bonnibel, aquella chica que le cambió su vida.

-Marceline, recuerda que hoy tenemos una reunión con nuestros amigos- dijo del otro lado de la puerta del baño Bonnibel.

Marceline cepillando sus dientes asintió y luego se vistió para ir con Bonnibel a adoptar a un bebé.

Pues, como verán, Marceline y Bonnibel ya eran adultas, y querían formar una familia, para festejar ese gran paso en la vida de ambas, han invitado a sus amigos.

-Pues, todo ha salido bien- dijo Marceline, cargando en brazos a su hija.

-Si, estoy tan feliz, fue el hilo rojo que nos unió, estoy segura- explicó Bonnibel sonriendo.

-Tú me has cmbiado la vida Bonnie, le diste a mi vida, una nueva, un nuev cmienzo, una nueva oportunidad- decía Marceline emocionada llegando a su casa haciendo llorar de alegría a su amada esposa.

Llegaron todos sus amigos, menos Fionna, Marshall, Simon, Alejandro y su novia. Puesto que estaban ocupados, y aunque no lo crean Marceline, Bonnibel y su padre los perdonaron, ya que todo el mundo se equivoca, se arrepiente y aprende la lección.

Tocaron timbre, era Finn con Flama y su hija de 9 años, Flayne.

Se saldaron felizmente y vino el padre de Marceline, quien abrazó a su hija de alegría.

-Padre, estás orgulloso de mi?- preguntó Marceline.

.Claro que sí, cariño, me alegro mucho de que ya hayas entablado una familia, y de que encontraste el amor- decía el señor Abadeer.

Luego entró el abuelo de Bonnibel.

-Abuelo!, viniste- decía Bonnibel.

-Por supuesto, estoy feliz por ti, nietita mia- dijo el abuelo sonriendo.

**Espero que el no haya escuchado nada aquella vez que tuve mi primera vez con Marceline** pensó Bonnibel y se sonrojó.

Marceline la observó y entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente. **Yo también, espero** susurró Marceline por lo bajo.

Ya todos, festejaron felices, Lumpy quien llegó con su novio Bruno.

-Ay, lo siento, ni tuve tiempo de arreglarme las uñas, no tienen casi nada de color, mira- decía con cierto drama en sus palabras.

-Pues, en realidad estás bien- decían Marceline y Bonnibel al unísono.

-NO!, mira, esta se parece a las Malvinas, esta a Colombia, esta a México, esta a Chile...- decía mientras fue interrumpida por Bonnibel.

-Okay...- decía Bonnibel, cuando Marceline trajo a su hija en brazos, quien estaba dormida aun.

-Es un encanto!- exclamaron todos.

-Bien, ahora la foto, digan todos whiskey!- dijo Bonnibel.

-Whiskey? Donde?, okay no, sigamos- dijo Marceline.

Todos rieron y en la foto salieron todos felices de la vida.

_Okay, aquí es cuando se pone lo cursi...XD._

_Bien, como sabrán este fue mi primer fic. _

_Quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta historia, en serio quería hacer otro fanfic que tratara sobre algo así como 'la segunda temporada', pero, gracias a la escuela, a que mi amigo no puede y yo estoy de vaga y sin inspirción, no se podrá, al menos por ahora..._

_Gracias, por sus reviews, por el apoyo, porque he mejorado tanto...Y por 6,061 vistas ewe._

_Pero como dijo una escritora que a mi me fascina...'Todo lo bueno, tiene que terminar, para que vengan más cosas buenas, y así sucesivamente', pues lo incremento ahora, quizá este no haya sido el mejor fic, o la gran cosa, pero tiene que terminar, si quieren, haré otra historia, pero me demoraré en subir caps., y eso..._

_Mi amigo y yo les mandamos muchos saludos, ¡ADIÓS!._

_Atte: XxAnotherStupidGirlxX._


End file.
